Everything Always Matters
by msheathermagick
Summary: Gabriella was the girl who had it all, But on one day her world changed. Her perfect life was cut short and there was nothing she  could do stop it, or that's what she thought until she got a second chance or well seven chances..
1. When it happens

_**Ok so this story will be different from Feelings Change, It is a Troyella so don't worry about the Kyle thing and i know there is no Troy mentioned in this first chapter but this is just a set up for the rest of the story and i promise he will be in the next chapter as well as the rest of them. the story is in Gabriella's POV just so everyone knows because its not really mentioned in the chapter. But anyways i wanna give a character list so you know who everyone is**_

_**Gabriella Montez- Vanessa Hudgens**_

_**Sharpay Evans- Ashley Tisdale**_

_**Taylor Mckessie- Monique Coleman**_

_**Kate Adams- Brittany Snow**_

_**Kyle Kingston- Alex Pettyfer(?)**_

_**Troy Bolton- Zac Efron**_

_**Kelsi Neilson- Oleysa Rulin**_

_**Martha Cox- Kaycee Stroh**_

_**-and if there are any other characters i'll add them in at that chapter cause i can't remember any others at the moment**_

_**Also this story is based on the book: Before I Fall by Lauren Oliver; its an amazing book and i recommend it to read if you havent already**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the basis of the story or the characters just the idea to write this story similar to another of my favorite books**

* * *

All I heard my whole life was that right before you die your life flashes before your eyes. I mean that's what movies, TV. books, everything pretty much said and they had to be right, right? Well that was wrong at least for me it was.

What I wanted to be thinking about was happy times that took my breath away like maybe the first time I kissed my boyfriend Kyle Kingston at winter formal our freshman year in front of the entire school so that everyone knew that we were official, or the time me and my best friends Sharpay, Taylor, and Kate went costume shopping for a Halloween party our Junior year and the whole store probably thought we were drunk from how much we were laughing, or my sweet sixteen when I partied the night away outside under the stars.

Anything that was worth remembering but instead I thought of Kelsi Neilson. I thought of the time in 8th grade English Class and we were picking partners to work on a project when Sharpay decided she wanted Kelsi as her partner so she told the whole class she wanted Kelsi as her partner or well she said she wanted the "nerdy girl with the glasses on" to be her partner. At the time I just laughed knowing it was just Sharpay being who she was and she probably thought she was doing Kelsi a favor by getting her paired up with the most popular girl in the school as Sharpay and pretty much everyone thought she was.

But the look on Kelsi's face when I looked over at her after what Sharpay said told a different story. Her face was red with embarrassment and she tried to laugh it off with everyone else but anyone could she was hurt by the statement Sharpay made about her. That was the thing with Sharpay she was blunt and honest about what was on her mind and she really didn't care if she hurt your feelings.

I felt bad for Kelsi because though she might have looked nerdy she was actually a really cool girl to be around. Actually when we entered high school Kelsi really didn't look nerdy at all, she got contacts over the summer and enhanced her wardrobe so she looked slightly more girly and less well nerdy. She even became friends with Sharpay in high school when they both joined the drama club, Kelsi composed the plays and Sharpay starred in them.

Sharpay seemed to think that Kelsi wasn't the nerd she was in middle school anymore; she even brought it up at one of the play wrap-up parties saying how much Kelsi had changed for the good since her middle school days. Everyone was nodding and smiling in agreement even Kelsi but I could have sworn for a moment I saw that same red embarrassed look I saw on her face that day in middle school English class.

That was just one strange thing, what else was strange was that we were talking about it, about what it would be like right before you died. I don't exactly remember how we started talking about it, All I remember was Kate being annoyed about me being in the front passenger seat like I always was and wouldn't sit still as every other minute she was leaning forward trying to change the station on the radio to a different song even though it was my privilege as I was sitting in the front seat. The theme song for the show The buried life came on and of course Kate recognized it as it was one of her favorite shows and proceeded on asking us what we wanted to do before we died, Sharpay wanted to star on Broadway and eventually become a movie star, Taylor wanted to graduate from Stanford and become a lawyer, Kate wanted to be a famous photographer or model, and as for me I just wasn't concerned with my future past graduating high school. I mean I knew I'd go to college but as for what I'd do after college I had no idea. I mean I wanted to get married and start a family someday but I guess I can't really do that If I'm dead right?

After that conversation ended Sharpay pulled out a cigarette, lighting it as she opened the window letting in the cool winter air in the car. Kate and Taylor started arguing over something stupid, I think it was another of Taylor's rants of how she thought Kate was wasting her life trying to be a photographer and that she should spend her time doing something that will be more worth it later in life. Well needless to say Kate didn't take it very well and she called her a bitch and Taylor slapped her and they started hitting each other and I tried to break it up but it was kind of hard as I was in the front seat, and they kept bumping Sharpay's seat which just pissed her off making her take her eyes off the road a moment to break up the fight.

After the fight was broken up Sharpay made a fast movement to turn her head back towards the road which ended up shaking off the end of her cigarette onto her lap making her throw out of expletives trying to wipe it off, and as she looked up towards the and screaming something I couldn't quite make out like cop or box or something but I didn't see anything other than the car flipping over into the darkness of the woods. I remember hearing screaming and the sound of the windows breaking and the parts of the car smashing as the hit the ground flipping multiple times until it came to a freezing stop as I was laying on my side on the ground with the dirt right on my face as there was no window left to protect my face from the earth under my bruised and bloody face.

The last thing I saw was Kelsi's face popping up as an image in my head before I blacked out into the nothingness. The thing is when it happened I didn't realize it's going to happen so you have no time to prepare for not being there anymore. In my case I didn't even get to say goodbye because I didn't know. I was too busy worrying about the now meaningless events that would be going on that day, like getting bunches of candy canes from my friends for Winter Wonderland Day. But if I wasn't so concerned with the other stuff maybe things would be different, maybe. Most people don't get a second chance but I got seven. Seven chances to relive the same day over and realize what I'm really missing out on and maybe even get a chance to live again?

_**But in order for that to happen I'll have to live my possible last day first….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Thank you for Reading _**

**_-please please review it would mean a lot to me if you did because i love hearing what people think :)_**

**_-Heath_****_er_**

**_-also if you liked this consider reading my other story Feelings Change _**


	2. Day 1 Part 1

_**Alright so this is the 2nd Chapter. Its the first part of the first day. I'm going to try and have the second part up this weekend but well see what happens. I'd really love some reviews. They mean a lot to me and it makes me feel good knowing that someone is reading my stories :) but anyways there are some more characters so here they are:  
**_

_**Holly James- Amanda Bynes**_

_**Marti Perkins- Aly Michalka**_

_**Joey- Ryan Rottman**_

_**Sophia- **_**Larissa Vouloukos(she plays mia's daughter on degrassi)**

**-and if there's anyone else let me know and i'll put it in the next chapter. or well if theres anything else you wanna know feel free to ask and with that...**

**Please Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Gabriella I'm here!" Sharpay yelled out to me from her car. My mom yelled at her last time she decided to honk her horn at 7a.m. so now she yells out to me instead.

"I'll be there in a minute" I called back to her from the kitchen window where I was putting on my coat and about to head out the door when I felt a tiny hand pull my back, and I saw my little sister, Sophie staring back at me "What do you want Soph, I have to go" I said shortly knowing Sharpay was waiting for me.

"Your forgot your scarf" She said holding it out towards me and took it from her giving her a slight smile knowing she was just trying to be nice and I was well not the nicest person to her at times, like this one.

"Thanks Soph" I said softly to her and then walked past her and out the door to Sharpay's silver Audi. Sharpay has the nicest car of the four of us which is why she does the car pooling every morning taking us to school. Well that and because she's the only one who actually has her own car because her parents bought it for her. The rest of us are left to use our parents' cars or in Kate's case her sister's car since her sister is off at college.

As I got into the car I saw Sharpay watching me looking slightly annoyed  
"What took you so long, I've been waiting here for like 5 minutes"

"Sorry, I'll try to be out here faster next time" I said sarcastically, not really caring how late I was.

"Yeah you better be" She replied back to me with the annoyance leaving her voice

"Yeah, yeah now where's my coffee" I said referring to the Starbucks coffee she got me every morning along with a blueberry muffin.

"It's in the back" She said nodding her head towards the back of the car and I looked and saw the bag with the muffins and the coffee in the cup holders. I then grabbed my coffee taking a sip of it to warm myself up and grabbed my muffin and a napkin out of the bag

"Thanks" I said to her before taking a bite of my muffin

"Yupp, and by the way I like your outfit" She said to me and I shook my head laughing slightly at the reference to the fact that we were both wearing the same thing, purposely of course.

Sharpay, Taylor, Kate and I were all wearing the same outfit today for Winter Wonderland Day. We went shopping and after hours of arguing and debating over what to buy we all decided on a red t-shirt that said "Santa's little helper" and a black skirt. I chose to wear mine with a pair of black heel ankle boots while Sharpay had a pair of stilettos on.

We don't usual all dress the same, usually we look like the rest of the school with some type of t-shirt on ,a pair of jeans, tennis shoes or boots, and a jacket of some sort. The school didn't really have a uniform but people just pretty much wore the same type of clothes, well mostly everyone. There were the groups who choose to wear different styles, like the emo group who wears all black or the girls who have to dress up every single day wearing either a dress or skirt everyday no matter what the weather is outside.

I started drinking some more of my coffee as Sharpay drove down the street to Kate's house to pick her up.

"If Zeke doesn't give me a candy cane today, I'm going to break up with him" Sharpay blurted out I assume trying to start a conversation but I just roll me eyes out of her view. Her and Zeke have broken up so many times that it's just a joke at this point whenever she says stuff like that because even if they do break up they just get back together the next day.

"you know he will, and at least you didn't have to hold your boyfriend's hand and physically walk him over to the table to make sure he got one for you" I said referring to how I basically had to force my boyfriend to do something nice for me.

Kyle and I have been together for almost a year now, but honestly when I was little I couldn't stand him. He was the boy that always seemed to be teasing me when I was younger but all everyone ever said was he's only picking on you because he likes you but I never believed any of that stuff. Now how could I go from not standing the guy to dating him well I really have no idea, it's just like I walked into school in eighth grade and something was different about him to me, He just looked well hot and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and I just wanted to get to know him and 2 years later we became a couple.

Kyle is my first real boyfriend, I did have a slight crush on Troy Bolton when we were in first grade and we pretended to be married for a day playing house and all those little childhood games together. He was even my first kiss, we had our "wedding" and he had to kiss his bride. I don't really count him as one of my "real" boyfriends though just because we were in first grade and well we were young and naïve back then.

"I'm hoping for at least 30 candy canes this year" Sharpay said keeping her eyes on the road and with a voice that was almost threatening like if she didn't get the 30 candy canes then she would not be the most pleasant person to be around later

"Yeah, well I'll be happy as long as I get at least 16" I replied to her. How many candy canes you get basically determines how popular or well not popular you are. If you get less than 10 it's not the worst thing in the world but if you get less than 5 or none at all it's just an embarrassment. Like I said the more candy canes you have the better off you are in the school. It's kind of sad though watching people picking up broken candy canes they found on the floor and taping them back together and claiming as their own just to make it seem like they got more than they actually did. That's just pathetic especially if people found out about it.

"So are you ready for you big night?" She asked with a slight laugh as my face turned a shade of red thinking about tonight's events, but I just try to shrug it off like it's no big deal. Kyle's parents are going on a business trip for the weekend so he invited me over to spend the night at his house. I knew what he was really getting at since we'd gotten close a few times but something just didn't seem right every time we were almost there. But we he asked I just couldn't say no. This time was going to be as good as it ever was going to be and there was no point in waiting anymore.

"Yeah I guess" I replied to her

"You guess? Gabi this is the night you finally become a WOMAN, you should be way more excited than your acting. I feel like I'm more excited than you are for it to happen" Sharpay replied to me

"Shar, I am excited I just don't feel like being as vocal about it as you are, I mean I remember when you and Zeke did it for the first time, you couldn't stop talking about it that whole day, what how long was it ago?"

"2 months and 4 days" She said with a confidence to her voice that she was proud of her accomplishment "and we haven't been able to stop since, I swear every time we're together something happens and I can't control…"

"Ok ok, way too much information Shar" I said getting totally grossed out by this conversation

"Aw is someone nervous about their first time?" Sharpay asked teasingly

"Maybe I am, what's it to you" I fired back at her, I hated being teased and she knew it to which was why she was going it.

"Oh you big baby you'll be fine"

"don't call me a baby Shar" That was just one of the many reasons I was glad I was getting it over with tonight, so I wouldn't have to listen to Sharpay call me childish names like Baby and Kid all the time.

"Gabi, don't worry you'll be fine, you know that right?" She asked sound sincere now

"Yeah I know" I said softly before turning my head towards the window not really wanting to talk anymore. All talking to Sharpay about tonight did was making just more nervous about actually doing it then I already was.

We arrive at Kate's house and she comes out of the house with nothing but her purse, the outfit and a slight cardigan on her. She walks over to the car in her simple black flats and gets into the car

"Hey Kate" I said with a smile glad to have someone else in the car to talk to other than Sharpay

"Hey Gabi, Shar, I like your outfits" She said with a giggle but Sharpay just rolled her eyes  
"Kate, we've already done that joke"

"Yeah well I wasn't here so it's new to me" She said back to her "and anyways where is my muffin, I'm starved" She said searching for the bag that I had in my lap. I then turned around handing the bag to her "Here you go Kate, your muffin" I said to her as she took the bag from me. She then took the muffin out of the bag taking a huge bit of it and I laughing watching from the mirror

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you were starved were you" I said laughing slightly. She just shrugged and took another bite of the muffin.

After picking up Taylor from her house, she was wearing her outfit like the rest of us but with tennis shoes and a huge winter coat on, we arrived in the parking lot at school. Sharpay drives around the lot to the front lot the "senior lot". It's like the VIP of parking at the school; if you can't park there you have to park in the other parking lot and walk for what seems like a mile to get back into the school since you usually have to park so far away to get a spot.

Sharpay yells when she sees a spot and speeds up trying to get to it, when at the same time she sees Marti Perkins trying to get to the spot as well.

"There is no way she's getting that spot" Sharpays says before honking her horn and pushing down on the accelerator forcing her way into the spot just barely before Marti. Sharpay puts the car in park and leans out the window looking towards Marti smirking "Aww sorry sweetie, maybe next time" She said not really caring that she cut her off. We then all started getting out of the car to the voice of Kate complaining already

"ugh Sharpay I'm going to smell like coffee all day" She said whining as she wiped the front of her chest where some of the coffee was spilled.

"you know I read in _Cosmopolitan_ that guys love the smell of food" I said laughing slightly

"oh maybe you should try that with Joey, stick a muffin in your pants and he'll be all over you" Sharpay says laughing but slightly serious

"haha so funny, you know Gabi maybe you should try that with Kyle tonight" Kate said with a smirk and I just looked at her a little shocked "what did you think I forgot about tonight, like I could forget..."

"ugh I hate you all" I said walking ahead of them not wanting to hear what they had to say anymore, knowing it would just be more teasing " just kill me now" I said knowing they were just going to catch up to me eventually and right on cue

"oh we can't let you die before tonight Gabi, you know that" Sharpay says with a smirk linking her arm with mine as we walked down the hallway.

My first few classes flew by- English and history- both AP classes. I was kind of a brain, when I wasn't out with my friends I was usually studying to make sure that I did well in my classes. I've had straight A's my whole life and I had no intentions of changing that in my senior year.

I arrived in my 3rd period class, Calculus and I had been struggling a little bit but doing well enough to get by. Of course today though my teacher Mrs. Tyler decides to give us a pop quiz. So I'm sitting there working on my quiz doing surprisingly well. I was almost done when I heard someone whispering to me and l looked and saw Holly James

"hey do you have a pen?" She asked softly so that the teacher wouldn't hear her

"yeah" I then grab a random pen from my bag quickly and hand it to her. I finish my test and turn it in and as I sit in my seat I watch Holly chewing on the end of my pen and it just makes me sick. I mean it's not even her pen she shouldn't be doing that. She then finishes her test and at the end of class she tries to hand the pen back to me and I just shrug it off not even wanting it back after where it's been

"no just keep it" I say walking past her and off to my next class.  
My next class was Biology with Mr. Davis. Mr. Davis actually used to be a student here at East High like 6 years ago and now he's back teaching. He's probably the hottest teacher at the school and like every girl has a crush on him but nothing would ever happen, he's a teacher and tries to act professional even though he used to be exactly like years ago. He was homecoming king and the star of the basketball team. He's over six feet tall, tan, blonde hair and he dresses like the students, the jeans, t-shirt tennis shoes deal.

Just as I'm admiring Mr. Davis of course the little elves that hand out the candy canes have to come in. They all start randomly handing them out, I get 2, 3 4 and a few more and I start reading them and I get to the one from Kyle and I read it "Luv Ya Gabs, you happy now". I sat there for a moment I mean not knowing what to think. I mean I think I expected more from him but at the same time I knew him and I knew not to expect much knowing that he wasn't all that good with sharing his emotions. I sat there sulking for a moment when I one of the last elves in the room set a candy cane on my desk. I looked at it a moment wondering who it was from knowing it probably wasn't from Kyle since I had to basically force him to just send a candy cane and I doubted he went back without me to do another one. I then opened the card attached to the candy cane and on it was a picture of a drawn wildcat holding a rose out looking like it was going to pop right out of the page and hand it to me and under it and it said "I'll always be your Wildcat". After seeing it I knew it could only be one person…. Troy Bolton.

I knew it was Troy because when we were married and when we were younger I used to call him wildcat all the time and said that he was my wildcat, but as we grew up I stopped calling him that and well stopped really talking to him at all. Not because I didn't like I just moved onto better things and he well didn't. I guess you could say I changed and he didn't. I cared about my appearance while he well didn't. I turned over to look at him and saw him staring back at me looking as he always did since we started middle school. He always wore a blazer to school with some sort of printed t-shirt and pants with always had a beanie hat sticking out of his back pocket that he put on as soon as he walked out of school. I swear you could time it just watching him walk out of school and like two seconds later he has the hat on.

So after class when I'm going to walk out guess who tries to catch my attention… Troy of course. He comes over to me with a smile on his face

"so did you like it?" he asked referring to the candy cane and picture with it.

I never understood why he kept trying with me. I always blew him off but he always kept trying, He has like this little crush on me that he won't give up on and while I give him credit for keeping it up all this time part of me wishes he'd give it up especially since I have a boyfriend.

"did I like what Troy?" I said not wanting to play this little guessing game with him and just wanting to get to lunch. So I just try to annoy him so he'll go away and I can get there faster but that just seems to make him try harder

"So my parents are going away this weekend" He said seeming like he thought I would care

"um great?" I said rolling my eyes not getting what he was getting at

"Yeah, I'm having a party tonight, and I wanted to know if you'd be there?" He asked hopeful that I would come.

I looked at him not getting why he was having a party. I mean Troy was never the party type, I'd never seen him at any of the parties I'd been to and the last time I saw him party was at his birthday party in 1st grade that he asked me to go to and as his "wife" I agreed to go. It was weird being around Troy now a days because I was so used to be close to him when we were younger and then we grew up and middle school and high school happened and well we weren't so close anymore and part of me regrets that at times because he was a good friend to me but I knew that things were different now and there was no going back to the past.

I didn't get why he chose to wear the old-fashioned clothes though, I mean if he actually wore clothes like everyone else he would actually be well cute. I mean he has the athletic body since he's in shape and his shaggy brown hair and the blue eyes that you just want to melt in but the clothes he wears and the way he acts sometimes tends to push people away not wanting to be with the not so popular guy.

"I guess I'll have to see what my plans are tonight, but if that's where everyone is going well then, maybe that's where I'll be" I say with a slight shrug

"Well I hope you come because it's going to be an awesome party" He says still trying to convince me

"Right, well I guess we'll have to see.." I say going to walk past him before he says stopping want me to stop to I'm sure but I keep walking but I seemed to have slowed down and as I do I hear him say

"I'll see you tonight" and with that I hear him turn around and walk the other way. I make my way towards the lunch room and as I do I feel the vibration of my phone in my pocket and I pull it out and see it's a text from Sharpay "_So party tonight Bolton's. you going?"_

I then sighed for a moment before replying back

_"You know I am"__

* * *

_

**_Well i hope you enjoyed the Chapter_****_:)_**

**_-PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_i'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as i can, im hoping sometime this weekend_**

**_anyways thanks for reading!_**

**_-Heather_**


	3. Day 1 Part 2

**_Alright so i had every intention of posting this last night, i stayed up really late to finish it and then as soon as i went to upload it my internet decided not to work and i couldn't upload it :/ But the internet is working now :) but onto the story, i was originally going to stop about half way through and make the first day 3 parts but i wasn't sure if i should so i just wrote the rest of the day. I'm not sure if it's to much in one chapter so if you think i should have split the two parts up let me know and i'll make the future days in 3 parts. There are some more characters in this chapter so heres they are:_**

**_Ryan Fuller: Lucas Grabeel_**

**_Mr Davis(not in this chapter but the last one i didnt say who he was: Chace Crawford_**

**_Martha Cox(said before just a reminder): Kaycee Stroh_**

**_Charlotte Gray: Demi Lovato_**

**_Shane Adams: Joe Jonas_**

**_Haley Long: Taylor Swift_**

**_Molly Shaye: Miley Cyrus_**

**_Tess Carroll- Amanda Crew_**

**_Kayla Myles- Emma Roberts_**

**_Alright i'm pretty sure that's everyone but if theres someone i forgot ask and i'll put them in the next chapter; also if theres anything else you wanna ask feel free to ask :)_**

**_And with that Enjoy the Chapter :D_**

**-Also i'm going to try and get pictures for the outfits that they're wearing the story so when they are posted they'll be on my homepage :)**

* * *

After texting Sharpay back I headed off to the lunch room. I walked in and searched through the other students till my eyes landed on Kyle in line to get his lunch with his friends. On his tray he's getting fries like he always does and as he's done paying for his food his eyes land on me and he gives me one of his smiles and a slight nod acknowledging me.

I guess it's safe to say that Kyle isn't the best at showing his feelings hence the nod and the "luv ya" and not "I love you" in the card. It just makes me wonder why we're still together sometimes when it's so hard for him to show me how he really feels.

Don't get me wrong I mean I love him I just I don't feel like I did before we got together. Like before we got together I would always get these butterflies in my stomach whenever he was around but after being together for awhile it just seems like the butterflies aren't there like they were before, but I still care about him hence why I wouldn't break up with him.

Sometimes I worry though that I'm not doing the right thing by staying with him, almost like I'm staying with him for the wrong reasons. But then I think about it a moment I realize why I'm with him. I love how his blonde hair falls on his face without actually covering his eyes; I love how he can be the life of the party but still want to be with me; I love that pretty much the whole school likes him and that despite the fact that half the girls in school have a crush on him that I get to call him mine; but my favorite thing would have to be when we're laying together in a quiet place that I can always hear my heart beat and know that he still makes me fall for him after all the time we've been together.

Instead of going to see Kyle though I decide to buy myself a salad and then head over to the senior section where the rest of my friends are.

I sit down at the table and I look towards Taylor's roses and count them quickly in my head before looking at her "10 roses, nice Tay"

"Ugh more like 9, one of them is from Ryan Fuller..."

"Yeah well I got one from Bolton so I know how you feel" I say which makes Taylor laugh

"You know he's in love you with you Gabi so I don't know why you're surprised"

"I'm not I just wish he'd get over me"

"Yeah well he isn't, by the way did you get Shar's text about going to the party?"

"Yeah and are we really going to go to his party?" I ask hoping she'll say no

"Afraid he might try to marry you again?" She says with another laugh

"Hahaha so funny" I said clearly not amused

"fine there's gonna be a keg, geez" She says taking a bite of her sandwich "and we're going to Sharpay's house after school okay?" she really didn't need to tell me that since we pretty much go to Sharpay's house like every other day.

"yupp if you say so" I start to say before I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me before the person sits down next to me and I see that its Kyle

"Hey Gabs" He says to me with the nickname I'm not quite sure that I like still but I'm trying to make it grow on me. "So did you get my candy cane?" He asked seeming like he expected me to have said something already.

"I don't know did you get mine?" I replied back to him. I then watched as he picked up his book bag searching through and I look over slightly seeing that he got more than just one candy cane and I knew they weren't all from me since I only got him one. "I guess I have some competition" I said teasingly thinking I didn't

"Yeah looks like you do" he said with a smirk seeming like he was joking but I wasn't so sure by the tone of his voice seeming half serious. I have to say though hearing him say it didn't make me all that jealous, more just annoyed at the fact that he actually did say it

"Nice Kyle, way to make your girlfriend feel good" Kate said looking over slightly at me while looking at him as well. I then looked over at Taylor with a look that said I wanted a subject change and luckily she caught the look

"So Kyle, are you going to Bolton's party?" Taylor asked changing the subject to something less uncomfortable.

"Yeah I guess" He replied suddenly seeming like the personality was sucked out of him

"There's gonna be a keg" Taylor told him like she had told me just a few minutes ago.

"I guess I'll be there then" He said.

That's one of the things that bothers me about Kyle. He can be completely happy and full of personality one minute and the next he's bored with the whole conversation and seeming to want to talk or do something else. It makes me wonder if he's that easily swayed of being bored of things that if one day he'll just get bored of waiting for me or well of me in generally and want to move on to the next girl.

"Kingston, you're in my seat" I suddenly hear Sharpay say and I turn and see that Sharpay is now standing behind Kyle looking obviously annoyed that Kyle is in what is supposed to be her seat. Kyle then gets up from the seat and Sharpay sits down in his place.

"You're welcome Evans" He said to her obviously annoyed that she made him get up but getting over it a moment later as he wrapped his arms around me from behind kissing the top of my head "and I'll see you later" He says to everyone and then leans down towards my ear so only I can hear him "and then later It'll be just you and me tonight Gabs" He says obviously excited about the events that would be going on later tonight as softly nibbles at my ear before turning my head and kissing me for a few moments before Sharpay clears her throat

"Eww seriously guys I'm trying to eat" Sharpay says to us and I pull away from him and he just shrugs and looks at me one more time

"Bye Gabs" He says before turning and walking away to go be with his friends again and once I see that he's out of sight I take a napkin and pat my lips of his spit.

Yeah that's something else that bothers me about him that he isn't the best kisser. I mean really like every time we kiss I always have spit all over my face and I have to wipe it away feeling bad that I'm wiping my boyfriends spit off my face.

I then turn my attention back towards the table just to hear Sharpay say

"Cocky's coming" I hear her say and I don't even have to turn around to know that she's talking about Martha Cox.

Martha Cox is the girl in school that really no one wants to talk to unless they have to just because they're weird and they don't want to ruin their rep by being associated with them. I see her walking with her curly brown hair and her baggy clothes that covers her plus size body.

Pretty much everyone in school just avoids her because well they think she isn't worth the time to talk to or well even acknowledge. But us well whenever she walks by we cover our stuff and say things like "don't let the fatty get your food" or "Cocky's coming better put it away so she doesn't eat it".

Honestly I really don't know if she's ever heard us saying the comments but Sharpay just makes an excuse that she's too busy thinking about food to care about what we're saying. Sometimes I feel bad saying the things we say about her but Sharpay always assures me that it's ok because it's not like she tries to change so she's just asking for the stuff to be said.

Kate then looks over at her  
"Did she get the candy cane?" she asks

"Yeah she got in when we were in History" Taylor replies answering her question

"And what did she say" Kate asks

"Nothing. She kept it for the rest of the class and as she walked out she threw it in the trash" Taylor replies

"Wow guess no more candy canes for her" Kate says with a laugh

"Not like it was real, or well from someone who cares anyways" Sharpay says nonchalantly

When we were freshman Sharpay found out that Martha had never gotten a candy cane before so as a joke we sent her a candy cane that said "Nope, maybe next year", and every year after that we've sent a candy cane with the same message.

Sharpay isn't Martha's biggest fan if you didn't figure that out already. I know they were in all the same classes since elementary school and I'm pretty sure she's hated her all that time. She always acts like Martha has the plague whenever she's around.

But as for the nicknames they're kind of deserved. We call her Cocky because it's kind of a spin-off of her last name which is Cox and well one day Kate called her Cocky as a joke and it just stuck.

As for Fatty, well it's not because she's fat because she's really not fat just a slightly overweight. Sharpay actually gave her the nickname because apparently when they were younger they were in girl scouts and they had made cookies at a sleepover. All the girls went to play a game while the cookies cooled. Martha got up in the middle of the game to take a bathroom break and she was gone for a little while and Sharpay had to go as well so she went to see what was taking so long and the next she came running back into the room saying "Fatty ate all the cookies" and well the nickname stuck

"So Sharpay I heard Marti's all mad at you for cutting her off for the parking spot this morning and she's not allowed to play in the tournament game for the basketball team now" Kate says

"Oh boohoo, it's not like she's any good anyways" Sharpay says obviously not caring

"Yeah well you know she lives for those sports and if she can't play she gets all pissy" Kate says

"I still don't get why she's blaming Sharpay for not being able to play" I said not getting it

"She was late for class and got detention and it was like her 6th for being late this semester so detention that many times means no game time for miss Perkins" Taylor says clearing it up for me even though I should have been able to figure it out for myself

"Yeah well if Marti goes all crazy and tries to attack just know I've got your back Shar" I say to her

"Yeah we do" Kate says to us

"Isn't kind of weird though how everything happens, I mean if Sharpay hadn't stolen the parking space from her..." Taylor starts to say before Sharpay cuts her off

"I didn't steal it from her, it's not my fault I was faster" Sharpay says defending herself even though I wasn't so sure she was right with what she said. Part of me agreed with Taylor I mean what would have happened if Sharpay didn't steal the parking space?

"Seriously though I mean haven't you ever wondering if everything that happens has an effect on everything that happens after it in some way?" Taylor asks

"Taylor seriously no one thinks that" Kate says but actually I kind of thought that but I wasn't about to say anything

"Ugh you guys never listen to me" she says trying to be mad but ends up laughing knowing she could never really be mad at us for more than a second. That's how we all were no matter how mad we got at each other we always got over it eventually. Well most of us if anyone was to hold a grudge it would be Sharpay.

After lunch Sharpay and I decide to skip our next class and go to Dairy Queen to get some ice cream. We tend to skip after lunch a lot, I mean it's not like we really need to go to class. All we do is sit there and listen to the teacher mumble on about stuff that we're not gonna need to care about once high school is over. I mean it's the last semester of our senior year and going to some meaningless class isn't at the top of our priority list.

You're supposed to have a not signed by your parents to be allowed to leave campus during school. It wasn't always like that though. Before if you were a senior you were allowed to leave during lunch to go get food or whatever you wanted but now you're forced to stay on campus unless you have a parent signature saying you can leave.

But lucky for us there is a back entrance in the girls bathroom to get out of. There is a back door in the bathroom that is supposed to be locked but someone figured out how to unlock it and the teachers haven't figured it out yet.

So we sneak out the door and out of the school and down the street to the local dairy queen. On the way we pass a McDonalds and inside we can see Charlotte Gray and Shane Adams.

"Well well looks like we have some gossip on our hands" Sharpay says seeing them together

You see it wouldn't be a big deal that they were together if they were an actual couple. Shane is actually cheating on his actual girlfriend Haley Long with Charlotte.

Haley is a very religious girl. I mean she's really pretty with curly blonde hair and pale skin but since she's super religious she's apparently saving herself for marriage which obviously isn't sitting very well with Shane since he's with Charlotte. You see Charlotte is also very pretty with long black hair and slightly not as pale skin. The difference between her and Haley is that Charlotte isn't waiting till marriage rumor is that she's already slept with at least different guys this year and it looks like she's trying to add Shane to that list.

"Lets go say Hi" Sharpay says grabbing my arm and dragging me inside and over to where they are seated. She makes her way into the place and goes over to where they are seated and she plops down next to Shane while I sit down next to Charlotte. Me and him are sort of friendly but not to the point where we go out of our way to talk to each other.

"Hey guys, are you two going to Troy's party tonight?" Sharpay bluntly comes out asking them

"Um, I don't know maybe..." He starts to say before cutting himself off

"It's gonna be so much fun" Sharpay says trying to convince him to go "you could bring Haley, she's so sweet"

I find it funny that Sharpay says that because in reality Sharpay and I don't really like Haley. I mean don't get me wrong she's a nice girl she's just well too nice for our liking.

Shane just sat there in an awkward silence and Sharpay just got up and I followed her lead

"Well hopefully we'll see you there" Sharpay says before linking arms with me and walking out of the McDonalds and on our way to DQ. Though it seems like its freezing outside we both order Double Fudge Cookie Dough Blizzards, which we eat on the way back to school.

As we head back to school we walk by the McDonalds noticing that Charlotte and Shane are gone now. But we did run into them again when we were going back into the school we heard them in one of the stalls yelling at each other over something I wasn't quite sure.

"Sounds like Trouble in Paradise" I say to her

"Yeah I guess" She mutters under her breath.

We then make our way out of the restroom and down the hallway and we overhear some teachers talking and coming our way saying they heard the yelling in the girls' restroom. I then look over at Sharpay

"Should we go back at tell them?" I ask her but she shrugs it off speeding up and taking me with her

"Yeah and get caught ourselves I don't think so" She said to me as we kept walking the other way away from the restrooms. I start to slow down feeling guilty but she pulls me forward "come on Gabi" she says forcefully.

Times like these make me think about how me and Sharpay became friends in the first place. I mean Sharpay was always popular, but me I had to work for it. And finally in 8th grade my work was noticed by Sharpay. You see Sharpay was that person that everyone just wanted to be around because she knew how to make people like her even when you wanted to hate her but you just couldn't. She got whatever she wanted, I mean everything. Her parents buy her whatever she needs and she has the whole school wrapped around her finger. Example; the school did a theatre production of Peter Pan, she played Peter Pan.

As for how me and her became best friends it started like this: Kelsi Neilson was having a pool party and both of us were there. Molly Shay was showing off to everyone in the pool doing fancy dives trying to impress everyone but was really just showing off how she had developed in the chest area over the summer by wearing a tight bikini top and jumping into the pool multiple times so everyone would notice. I was going into the house to get a drink when Sharpay came over to me and pulled me aside and into Kelsi's room. She went into the room and over to Molly's bag that had her initials on it and started going through it and a few moments later she pulled out what she wanted to show me, two tampons.

After that me and Sharpay just started going through all the bathrooms in the house looking for all the tampons we could find. All I could do was smile knowing Sharpay Evans noticed me, was laughing with me, and having fun with me. We then took the tampons outside and threw them into the pool where the party was going on "Hey Molly these fell out of your bag!" Sharpay screamed out to the crowd of people. I remember everyone including us was laughing, well everyone except Molly who was frozen in her spot embarrassed at what had just happened. After that happened me and Sharpay were inseparable and the best of friends.

So after school we headed to Sharpays house to get ready for the party. We are raiding Sharpay's closet picking out our outfits and paying extra special attention to how I will be looking tonight. I have Taylor painting my nails a sparkly red color, while Sharpay and Kate are arguing over what I was going to wear. But I'm not worried about all that stuff. I'm worried about the events that will be happening later that night. Like what's going to happen when I see Kyle at the party and how will things be after the party when it's about to happen and what will happen after it does.

I don't get time to think about anything else and Taylor finishes my nails and Kate shows me what they picked out for me to where. She holds up a silver halter top dress and a pair of silver 4 inch heels. After I'm dressed Sharpay hands me a shot to calm my nerves which I swallow down the moment she hands I to me and she does my make-up for me and hair for me(red lipstick with shadowy eye shadow, and my hair long and curled).

After we're all ready we pile into Sharpay's Audi and head to the party. The whole way there Kate is screaming to all the songs attempting to sing them but more like mumbling most of the words so you couldn't really understand them.

We arrive at the party and we stand there a moment taking everything in. There are Christmas lights and decorations up all over the house and the lights are just enough to brighten up the rooms in the dark due to the actual lights being off.

Sharpay quickly leaves my side and I assume that she's going to look for Zeke. I then look back towards Taylor and Kate nervously taking a deep breath trying to keep my nerves under control. I then walk with them farther into the party where more people are and I all of a sudden feel a pair of arms around me and mouth starting to kiss my neck before moving up to my ear

"Wow Gabi, I never knew you could look like that" He says with a slight slur to his words

"You're drunk Kyle" I say annoyed that tonight is supposed to be a special night and he had to go and get himself drunk.

"What you were late and the guys were doing shots" He mumbles trying to defend himself

"It's only 10:30 and I called you telling you I was on my way"

"Well I must have a misplaced my phone somewhere" He says trying to make excuses but I just roll my eyes

"You're a delinquent"

"It's such a turn on when you use words like those" He says with a look in his eyes that I know and I know he's going to try and kiss me so I turn my head looking around the party hoping to see one of my friends. But my eyes end up on Troy.

He's wearing a blue plaid button up shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and surprisingly no beanie on his head so his hair actually looks decent. I see that he's talking to Tess Carroll, laughing with Tess and it actually kind of annoys me at this moment for some reason. It's like the one time I actually want him to come over to me doesn't.

"Look well only be here for like an hour and then well go alright?" He says pulling me towards him and as he kisses me all I can taste is the beer and cigarettes on his breath which grosses me out. I think about how in seventh grade when I saw him kissing Kayla Myles and I was completely jealous of her. It makes me wonder if I look like I'm enjoying kissing him now like she was kissing him back in seventh grade.

The thought relaxes me but then I get pulled back to reality as Kyle is pulling off my jacket and trying to go farther than he should be at the party in front of everyone and I pull away from him.

"Kyle not right now, we're in the middle of the party" I say trying to get him to stop but he tries to go at it again

"what no one is watching" He says like it's not a big deal and then starts kissing me again putting his hand up my shirt and then after a few heated moments he whispers in my ear "I can't wait till we wake up together tomorrow" he say to me

I know it's supposed to be sweet that he said that but all I can think about are his hands on me and tonight. You want to know my big secret… I'm not actually having sex with Kyle because I'm in love with him. I mean sure I love him I just I decided to have sex with him because I want to get it over with. It's always scared me to have sex and in my mind by just doing it I won't be afraid of it anymore.

Just as I feel like Kyle Is about to drag me away to the closest bedroom I hear a voice causing us to pull away  
"Geez get a room" Taylor says

"We are in a room" Kyle says being a smartass and goes to take a sip of his beer but ends up spilling some of it on me which just annoys me more than I already am

"Oops Sorry Gab" He says "I'm gonna go get some more, you want anything" He asks me but I just shake my head

"No I'm good" I say clearly annoyed but he doesn't catch on to my tone of voice and he just walks away to get more beer and I roll my eyes watching him "my boyfriend is such an idiot"

"Yes but a cute idiot" Taylor replies

"Ugh that's like calling a spider cute, it just doesn't exist" I reply to her

"Sure it does" She replies

"So where were you?" I ask her feeling annoyed by the whole situation. My friends ditched me the moment we entered the party, my boyfriend is pretty much beyond drunk on the night we are supposed to have sex for the first time and Troy is too busy talking to Tess Carroll then to come and save me from my drunk boyfriend when he's supposed to be in love with me. Not that I want Troy in love with me I just like knowing that he cares in a weird kind of way….

"we were making our way around the house, there's so much to see in this place and we didn't want to miss anything and it's not like we left you alone, Kyle was with you" I rolled my eyes, Kyle wasn't exactly the best company at the moment

"Yeah well where is Kate and Sharpay at?" I asked her

"Kate is with Joey and Sharpay is going at it with Zeke" She replies

"Already Its only been like what 5 minutes" I say

"Yupp, not that it's a surprise" She says since we both know all Sharpay and Zeke do is argue and make out every other minute.

"Well I guess we should go find them" I say and we walk off through the party.

By the time we found them Sharpay and Zeke had made up and were all over each other making out and over in the corner Kate and Joey are dancing together well grinding up against each other.

"Kate is way too good for him" I say to Taylor

"She's a whore; she lives for stuff like this" Taylor replies sounding meaner than she meant it to be

"Do you think we'll remember any of this years from now" I ask and Taylor just laughs  
"Gabi, I really doubt well even remember it tomorrow" I laugh with her hearing her reply. I then hear a squeal and Sharpay coming over to us wrapping her arm around me sitting down next to me

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Sharpay asks yelling louder than she needed to be. People could hear her over the already loud music. "I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER THE PLACE"

"Sure you were" I reply "maybe in Zeke's mouth"

We then burst out laughing over the whole conversation. After a few minutes and calming the laughter I look up and with a shocked look on my face seeing Martha Cox. And even more shocking she actually looks well pretty and normal.

People are all staring and pointing her out to the people around them who hadn't seen her yet. She just stands there staring at the crowd like she looking for someone

"What the hell?" Taylor says and Sharpay looks to see what we're looking at and her face goes white and then red like she's angry that Martha is there.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe it" Sharpay says

That's when Martha finally moves from where she's standing and walking towards us with this calm look on her face. She then stops right in front of Sharpay

"You're a bitch" Martha says calmly like it was a big deal she said it but making sure the whole party heard her  
"I'm sorry what did you say" Sharpay says to her

"You know what I said. A bitch, mean girl, horrible person" she then turns towards Taylor "and you're a bitch too" and then to Kate "you're a bitch" and then to me "and you're a bitch"

We all just stand there speechless as the words won't come to us to say anything back to her. I want to yell at her, tell her off, something but all I can think about how pretty she looks.

All of a sudden then Sharpay snaps out of her trance of speechlessness and looks at Martha with fire in her eyes and anger like I've never seen

"well I'd rather be a bitch then a cocky fatty" Sharpay growls at her and then grabs her shirt shoving her into the guy behind her, who then pushes her to someone else and Sharpay starts shouting "FATTY, FATTY, FATTY Here's your FOOD!" and she goes and stars throwing all the food she can find at her and eventually everyone joins in. She tries to get away and falls into Sharpay who pushes her towards me and I can't help what I do next as a I take a beer and just dump it all over her and she gives me this haunting look and that just blows me away making me feel horrible and the next thing I know I'm pushing her into the wall yelling "Fatty".

She then finally runs out of the room crying and running past Troy who is just now seeing the aftermath of the scene that just happened. He looks over at me and we lock eyes a moment before I look away because the look in his eyes is something I just can't bear to take because it's like he's disappointed with me and I can't take that.

I suddenly feel like the room is spinning and I'm light-headed just wanting to get out of there. So I go to leave the room and go past Troy but he stops me dead in my tracks  
"What the hell just happened in here" He demanded

"Please just let me through" I say just wanting to get out of here as fast as I can but once again he won't let me go  
"What did she ever do to you that you had to do that to her?"

"Oh I get it now you were friends with Fatty right?"

"Nice nickname, you think of that yourself or did you need your friends help?" He says looking closely at me

"Let me get through Troy" I say getting frustrated

"Why should I?" He says grabbing my arm so now we're so close I can smell his minty breath and see the blue in his eyes that I could just melt in. he gives me this look like he's trying to understand why I'm acting the way that I am, unlike the girl he's in love with, But then I shake his arm off

"You can't grab me, I have a boyfriend" I say raising my voice

"Keep it down, there's no need to cause a scene" He says to me but it just sets me off more for some reason. I'm hysterical as my voice raises with every word  
"Look I don't know what you want with me or why you won't let me go but lets get one thing straight, I'm not going to go out with you, never in a million years, so stop obsessing over me" As soon as the words come out I instantly regret saying them. He then stares at me a moment before leaning in close to me and for a second I think he might kiss me but he stops just short  
"I can see right through you" He says with his mouth against my ear and I just jerk back in disbelief that he just said that

"y-you don't know me" I say trying to mutter out something

"you know what you're right I don't" He says then starts to leave saying something under his breath  
"What did you just say" I say to him  
"I said '_thank god'_" He replies "and by the way your boyfriend is downstairs puking in the bathroom" and with that he walks away. I give him the finger as he walks away but I feel this feeling of disappointment coming over me realizing tonight wasn't going to happen the way I planned. I then go to find my friends so I can leave but I feel my eyes start to burn and tear up and I wipe them away just wanting to get out of there.

About 15 minutes later we're in Sharpay's car driving back to her house to stay the night.

"Hey, you can always make up for it tomorrow" She says trying to cheer me up about Kyle but the disappointment is still there

Taylor then tries to come up with something to cheer me up

"So did you hear about Haley and Shane?"

"No what about them?" I ask curiously as it was a distraction from my troubles

"They broke up, she found out about him cheating on her with Charlotte" she replies "They got caught in the bathroom together and Haley found out about it and dumped him"

"Guys are all shitheads" Kate says.

When she says that my mind goes back to seeing Kyle right before we left, he was laying on the couch and saw me about to leave when he grabbed me pulling me to him

"Kyle please let me go" I say calmly

"Tonight. We were supposed to..." He starts to say

"Don't be stupid. Not tonight" I say wanting to leave

"I knew you were cheating on me, I knew it" He says which makes me look at him like he's crazy. He then starts attacking random guys accusing them of cheating with me but before I get the chance to stop him Sharpay pulls me and leave.

Back in the car I think of that moment

"Ugh I want to sit in the front seat" Kate says annoyed leaning forward to change the station and the theme song for the buried life comes on "ah I love this song, it's from the buried life. What do you guys want to do before you die?"

"I want to star on Broadway and be a movie star" Sharpay says

"What about you Taylor" Kate asks

"I want to graduate from Stanford and become a lawyer" Taylor says

"Gabi?"

"Um I want to get married" I say just making up something to say

"Well I want to be either a photographer or a model"

After that conversation ended Sharpay pulled out a cigarette, lighting it as she opened the window letting in the cool winter air in the car.

"That's a stupid career choice Kate, you can't make a living do that, and it's just not stable" Taylor says

"Yeah well I'll do what I want to do"

"Oh and what's that be a failure your whole life" Taylor fires back  
"being a photographer isn't a bad job" Kate replies

"It is when you can't get any jobs, you should just be a hooker, at least it's a steady job and your good at it already" Taylor says

"You are such a bitch Taylor" Kate says which causes Taylor to slap her across the face. They then start hitting and pushing each other and they end up eventually hitting Sharpay's seat which makes her turn around towards them  
"**would you two knock it off I'm trying to drive**"

They then stop fighting sitting back in their seats sulking like children. Sharpay then turns her head back towards the road with cigarette in hand and when she turns her handshakes and a piece of the ashes fall onto her lap  
"Fuck shit" she says trying to wipe them off of her and as she looked up towards the road again she screams something I couldn't quite make out like cop or box or something but I didn't see anything.

All I remember the car suddenly flipping over into the darkness of the woods. I remember hearing screaming and the sound of the windows breaking and the parts of the car smashing as the hit the ground flipping multiple times until it came to a freezing stop as I was laying on my side on the ground with the dirt right on my face as there was no window left to protect my face from the earth under my bruised and bloody face.

I laid there and an image of Kelsi Neilson's face popped into my mind before - the blackness took over.

_**That's when my death happened. When you die you don't see it coming it just happens and you're stuck there with no way of stopping it. It's like all the feelings you could feel just all happen at the same time and you feel like you're being ripped into a million pieces but your still whole. Then you feel nothing.**_

_**I know most of you think I deserved it after everything that happened. Maybe we shouldn't have taken it as far as we did with Martha; Maybe I shouldn't have done it with Kyle for all the wrong reasons, maybe I shouldn't have been so hurtful to Troy.**_

_**Before any of you judge me for what happened today let me ask you something. Was what I did so bad I deserved to die? Is what I did really any worse than some of the horrible things people do everyday like murder?**_

_**Think about that…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Thank You For Reading :D_**

**_Just so you know this is not the end of the story i know the end of the chapter seems like it but i promise it isn't the end _**

**_Also please Review i'd love to know what you thought and i love knowing that people are reading my stories and what they're opinions are_**

**_So Please REVIEW and the next Chapter will be up this week sometime :)_**

**_-Heather _**


	4. Day 2 Part 1

_**Ok so i know this is short but i wanted to get something up tonight and where it was at just seemed like a good ending place. I will be starting on the next chapter tonight though and it should be longer and if i can get it finished i'll put it up tonight, but if not tonight then probably tomarrow. I'm gonna keep this short so just enjoy the chapter, its kinda crappy to me i think but the next chapter will be way better :) alright so what that enjoy :)**_

* * *

I felt like I was in this never ending dream where all I would do was fall forever. I felt like it was never going to end because I could see no end, or really anything for that matter. What made it worse was I couldn't even see what I was falling into or in or wherever I was at it was just darkness for as far as I could see, almost like I was blind and deaf, like I felt the movements but had no idea where I was headed or what sounds were going on around me if there were any.

Suddenly the blackness started to end I saw this dream-like glow appearing around me forming words that I was trying to make out. I took in the words trying to make out what they meant but they were just all jumbled so I just waited for a moment until the words were in place. They read -

"_You've lived your life with risk and not realizing everything that you've done has an effect whether you realize it or not. Everything you've done has caused you to be where you are now… dead. But unlike most people who live like this you're getting another chance, another chance to not really fix things but to realize the true value of what you could be losing and possibly change the outcome of this day. You will relive this day 6 times. Reliving the day you die 6 times, giving you 6 times to realize what you could actually be losing. And if by the 6__th__ day you have a true realization of how your life could be, then you'll get a second chance to live that life, but if you think this is just a joke you can just ignore this and change nothing with the same outcome occurring with no second chance. It's up to you what you choose but no matter what the 6 days will happen and well I guess we'll see what your outcome is when the 6__th__ day rolls along.." _

I take in the words and I'm beyond confused, why am I getting a second chance? I mean if I'm supposed to be dead than just let me die, I don't want to be tortured by all this if I'm just going to end up with the same outcome.

But before I could think about anything else I was interrupted by a loud annoying beeping sound… it sounded like my alarm clock.

I then opened my eyes and I was in my bedroom lying on my bed like I had been sleeping there all night. My throat is dry and sore like I'd been screaming all night and I was all sweaty but I had this chill that wouldn't leave my body.

I then sat up looking around my room but I felt weird like I shouldn't be there, and then everything floods back to me, everything that happened, Martha, the argument with Troy, and my death?

I was supposed to be dead but here I was alive sitting on my bed not knowing how I got here. I then remember the message I got, I had another chance. But I wasn't so sure that I wanted it, I mean what could I possibly be missing out on that didn't live through the first time around.

I had amazing friends, a hot boyfriend, and popularity. That's all I thought a girl ever wanted so how could I have screwed that up? I thought my life was perfect so why was I being forced to change everything that I thought I was doing right?

I didn't get to chance to think about anything else before I heard my door open and my little sister running and jumping onto my bed  
"GABI! You have school and mommy says you have to get up!" Sophia says with her high little girl voice, that normally would have annoyed me but I was too in shock to even care. All I could think was I shouldn't be here, I should be dead. But here I was alive like it never happened…

"Mommy! Gabi isn't getting up she's just sitting here ignoring me" She yells down to our mother

"Gabriella, don't make me come up there, it's time to get up!" She yells up to me which snaps me out of my trance  
"alright, alright I'm getting up" I mumbled going to get off my bed. I then go to stand up but I just don't feel right, I don't feel like myself. Sophia than runs out of my room and I close the door behind her and as I do I hear my phone beeping which startles me for some reason. I then go over to it and see that it's from Sharpay. It reads "Where are you? I'm outside waiting"

I just close the phone quickly but the front screen catches my attention. I see that it's December 20, 2009. That was yesterday, the day I died. Or that I was supposed to die, or well I don't know because if I was dead than I wouldn't be here.

I was then interrupted by another text

"It's Winter Wonderland Day! Let's Go I DON'T Want To Be Late!"

I suddenly just feel sick to my stomach and I become light- headed like I'm about to pass out. Why is this happening to me? Why couldn't I just die the tragic teenage death I was supposed to have? What could possibly be so great that I have to relive this day over and over again? What's so valuable that it's worth getting a second chance over?

I run into the bathroom shaking, with unsteady breath locking the bathroom door behind me. I then stand in front of the toilet sinking down on the wall in front of it, wanting it in front of me just in case I really do get sick from all this going on. It was too much for me to have to take in. In my head all I can think is doing everything over can't be worth it.

I don't want to live this day over, it was bad enough the first time, the argument with Troy, the incident with Martha, The car accident causing me to get killed, I didn't want to live through that again…

"If you're trying to take a shower forget it, you have no time, now get dressed and lets go" It was Sharpay. My mom must have let her in. I then go towards the door opening it slightly so I can see her face. I had to make sure it was really today, the day that I was supposed to well, you know...

"I-I don't know what to wear..." I said and realized how stupid I sounded. It's winter wonderland day, I already have my outfit.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You know what you're wearing..." Sharpay than takes a moment before replying like she's figured out something "oh my gosh, I know why you're acting like this, you nervous about tonight aren't you?"

"What's happening tonight?" I asked slightly confused I had a lot going on in my head and whatever was going on tonight was the least of my worries.

"Hello? You and Kyle doing the dirty deed for the first time tonight, how could you forget?" She asked astounded. I wanted to say that dyeing kind of makes you forget about stuff like that but she'd just think I'm crazier than she probably already thinks at that moment. So I just make up something quickly to tell her to cover up any weirdness she might think is going on.

"Oh yeah... how could I forget, stupid me I was running late and it slipped my mind for a moment I guess, but anyways I have to shower" I said trying to shut the door but she stuck her foot in the doorway so si couldn't close it

"No shower, you're doing without" She then opens the door and pulls me down the hallway to my room "now go get ready and If you're not down in 5 minutes I'm leaving without you" and with that she turned and walked out of my room.

I then stand there a moment just not really knowing what to think. If only she knew that fate of what was to happen tonight. I just laughed and went to put on the outfit, the shirt, skirt, and boots. I put on some quick make-up, brushed my hair and threw it up in a messy bun. I then put on my coat and grabbed my bag and headed out to the car knowing one thing… It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Alright well i hope you liked it, and like i said the next chapter will be started tonight and posted asap**_

_**-Please review with your thoughts :)**_

_**-Thanks for reading **_

_**=Heather**_


	5. Day 2 Part 2

_**Alright well i'm going to keep this note short because i don't really have much that i can think of to say. i'm going to try and have the next chapter up by Thursday but well see because i have a test to study for Friday, so if its not up Thursday it should by Friday i hope or maybe earlier if i can get it done. But yeah I want to thank all that people that have reviewed the story so far. It means a lot to know that you like it and it makes me want to keep writing so Thank You :)**_

_**-and with that onto the chapter.. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Well after I got into the car we went and picked up Kate at her house. It was weird being in the car knowing everything that happened, or well didn't happen since I'm alive now but it could happen again apparently.

Sharpay and Kate have their own conversation going on but I'm not really interested in it. All I can think about is the accident and how being in Sharpay's car just made me keep thinking about it, I died in this car and that's all I would think about every time I got in her care now.

As Sharpay drove down the street I realized what street we were on, and I tried to look away but I was too late I had already seen it, Troy's house. Seeing his house just made all the memories of last night flood back to my mind. It made me sick thinking about everything that had happened. I felt like they were happening all over again, except now I wish they didn't happen.

I hate holding this all in and I'm so tempted to just spill everything to Sharpay and Kate right here and now but just how do you tell someone that this day already happened and we were all in a car accident and at least one of us didn't make it.. Me, or at least I thought I was dead.

Kate must have thought I was being too quiet because I felt her face come up against my side and an arm around the back of my seat.

"Hey, don't worry about things with Kyle tonight, you'll be fine. It's like riding a bike, it'll get easier the more you do it" She then starts laughing at that point and I try to make myself laughing but I really wasn't in the mood. The last thing on my mind was having sex with Kyle tonight.

"Yeah or like riding a horse, you'll be a master at it in no time Gabi" Sharpay said right after Kate's reply

"Yeah you used to ride horses all the time when you were younger didn't you?" Kate said more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah when I was like eight" I chimed in before Sharpay could make a joke about me riding horses when I was younger. The last thing I needed was Sharpay making fun of me, especially since I felt so horrible already.

I then flipped the front visor down as the sun started shining in my eyes. As I looked in the mirror back as Kate I was so tempted to just spill everything that was going on in my head but I held back. She would think I was crazy, Sharpay would think I was crazy, I didn't need them thinking I was crazy. I just wanted things to be normal but I had a feeling were going to be far from that…

By the time we got to school we were running late, not that I was surprised since we left my house so late. I was feeling better though even though Kate and Sharpay were complaining about being so late. We pulled into the "senior lot" looking for a spot, though I doubted that we would find one.

Sharpay drove around the lot almost as if she was expecting to find a spot, but I knew she wouldn't. I mean we barely got the parking spot from Marti the day before so there was no doubt in my mind that we weren't going to get a spot and we'd have to park in the other parking lot.

Speaking of Marti, I felt my stomach drop again as we passed her car in the parking lot. That was the parking spot we stole from her the day before. In my head in thinking "_she only got that spot because I made us so late_".

I just start telling myself that whatever I thought happened yesterday never really happened and that it was all a dream but for some reason I just can't fully believe that.

Once Sharpay parks the car we get out and walk up the sidewalk to the school listening to Kate complain the whole way there.

"Ugh I can't believe that we have to walk the extra mile" Kate says whining "I'm like freezing in this skirt right now"

"No one told you to now wear a coat Kate, its December and you should know better" Sharpay said as if she was a parent talking to their child

"Well I didn't think we'd be walking the extra mile to get to school"

As we pass the soccer fields my mind goes to freshman year when we had to play soccer in gym class on them. We had to walk out to the fields like we were walking to the school at this moment, and I guess Kate was thinking the same thing as she said this.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm having déjà vu of freshman year all over again" Kate said

"Well I feel like I've been having déjà vu since I woke up this morning" I quickly blurted out but instantly regretted it and hoped they wouldn't think anything of it

"Yeah you're probably thinking about the last time Kate was complaining before 9am" Sharpay replied which made me relieved that they didn't go into more of what I said

"That's not funny" Kate said pretending to pout but she just started laughing knowing she couldn't stay upset for more than like a minute. I just laugh along with her and so does Sharpay.

As we're walking Kate just suddenly stops opening her purse and Sharpay and I turn to look at her wondering why she stopped

"I totally forgot your gift" She said digging through her purse and a moment later pulls out a condom and throws it at me and I catch it.  
"Um thanks?" I said guessing that's what she wanted to hear  
"yupp just wanted you to not have an excuse, remember wrap it before you tap it" Kate says which just makes me shake my head as I burst out laughing

"Right, I will Kate" I say putting the condom in my purse and she links her arm with mine as we keep walking

"You're going to do great kiddo" She said to me which just make me laugh again as we made our way into the school to start the day…

You see when I was outside with Kate and Sharpay before I school I tried to convince myself that whatever was going on was just déjà vu, but I quickly realized that déjà vu never lasts this long. The longest it's ever lasted for me is less than a minute and this was definitely more than a minute.

I found it kind of amusing though to listen to the conversations going on and knowing exactly what they were going to say before they said it since I had heard it all before the day before. But as I was walking to my next class I was walking by Marti who was talking to Kelsi and I heard her say  
"I can't wait for the tournament game this weekend, we are so going to win"

After hearing that I stopped dead in my tracks, that's not what she said yesterday. Marti than sees me stop right in front of her and looks slightly uncomfortable having no idea why I stopped.

"Hey Gabriella" She says to me running a hand through her hair

"Um were you talking about the tournament game for the basketball team?" I asked hoping she said no

"Yeah I was" She started to say "why were you going to go or something?"

For some reason I wanted to laugh, I had no idea why she would even be asking me if I was going to go to her basketball game. The only sporting events I went to were homecoming and some of the football games which were only if I had nothing else to do which was like never.

"Oh um maybe I just I thought I heard you weren't allowed to play because you got detention or something" I said to her trying to act like it was no big deal

"What? Who said that because it's not true" Marti said starting to get slightly defensive wondering who talking about her

"Yeah I don't remember..." I said trying to make my break away from her "but it's obviously wrong so I'll spread the word around if anyone is saying otherwise" I reply to her before a realization came over me. Her car was in the senior lot today because we were late. She wasn't late so she didn't get detention hence she's allowed to play in the game.

I suddenly feel light-headed and I need to get away from them  
"Hey are you ok?" Kelsi asked looking at me weirdly

"Yeah I'm fine I just think I need some air" I said walking away from them and running to the bathroom.

As I get to the bathroom I bump into Taylor and she looks at me concerned by my pale face

"Hey are you okay?" She asked me

"Yeah great just give me a second I say going over to the sink and turning on the water and splashing some of it onto my face. This can't be happening, I mean I couldn't have died, I wasn't dead and I wasn't getting a second chance. I kept telling myself that but I knew it was a lie. I was getting a second chance and I needed to make the best of it I guess.

I then turned back towards Taylor and she just shrugged

"Better?" She asked me

"Much"

We than stand there a few moments before I head off to class, though I'm tempted to just lock myself in the stall and not come out the rest of the day.

So next I go to Calculus and of course we have the pop quiz that I do probably just as well as I would have on the one the day before despite the fact that I've already seen the quiz. The same thing happens though Holly asks me for a pen and I give it to her and well you know the rest.

Once I get to my Biology class and sit in my seat, the people start handing out the candy canes. I get the one that Kyle sent me and for some reason I open it thinking it will say something I don't know meaningful or surprising like:

"_I'm so happy that you're mine and you're amazing and I love you Gabriella" _or something like that.

But as I open it all I see is "Luv ya-"and I don't even finish reading the rest before I just close it and throw it in my bag knowing what the rest of it said.

Another candy cane was then set on my desk and I knew who it was from without even opening it, it was from Troy. I didn't want to make big deal out of it so I didn't bother opening it and just left it on the desk like I never saw it and then just stare straight ahead at the board to avoid looking over at Troy or making eye contact with him.

As I was leaving the room wouldn't you know Troy would come over to me with the candy cane in his hand…

"Um you forgot this on your desk" He says to me with a smile "and go ahead and say that I'm Amazing"

I just hold back rolling my eyes in his face

"I didn't forget it, I just didn't want it" I reply to him like I actually meant it but as I look at him I feel slightly bad as I see the smile fade from his face

"But don't you know the more candy canes you have the more popular you are?" He asked me like I didn't already know that piece of information and tried to give it to me again but I just shrug it away

"Look Troy I don't think I need any help being popular and even if I did wouldn't be taking popularity advice from someone like you, so keep your candy cane because I think we both know you need it more" I say to him bitterly but again I feel bad as I see his smile just drop even more with the words I spoke to him.

"I never said it was from me" He stuttered out obviously hurt by my words but he tries to sound serious.

I finally look into his eyes after avoiding them for so long and I see the bright blue eyes staring back at me. I remember when I was younger and my mom would say that God mixed the sky, ocean, and Troy's eyes from the same color.

"Yeah well it was pretty obvious that it was" I say to him trying to lighten the mood. He then takes a breath before replying

"So I'm having a party tonight…" He starts to say but I look behind him and I see Kyle walking into the cafeteria.

Normally I wait for Kyle to come to me but in this situation I'm desperate to get away so I call out to him "Kyle!" I yell out and he turns to look at me and gives me a half smile and a slight wave and goes to start walking again. I roll my eyes and yell again "Kyle wait up!" I say and take off down the hallway leaving Troy well by himself.

Once I reach Kyle I throw my arms around him and he puts his arms around me as well

"Whoa Gabi, what's going on?" He asked obviously confused as to why I'm acting like this, but I just bury my face into his shoulder taking his scent in- he smells of old pizza and mints, not the best combination- but that doesn't matter, I was just glad to be in his arms at that moment as my legs were shaking horribly and I was afraid I was going to collapse in tears at any moment if he wasn't there holding me.

"I missed you" I muster out into his shoulder. I feel his arms tense up but when I look up at him there is a smile on his face.

"Did you get my candy cane?" he asked me and in response I nod

"Yeah, thanks" I say and I feel my throat start to get sore like I'm about to cry. "Look Kyle, can we talk about tonight..?" I ask him but he cuts me off

"What now?" He asked me sounding annoyed but I tried to ignore it and look up at him  
"I-I just things have been really crazy today and I just think I'm not feeling well or something.." I say which for some reason makes him laugh

"you're not getting out of this babe" He say putting his forehead against mine "you have no idea how long I've been looking forward to this"  
"look I know you've been looking forward to this and I have too.." I say to him and then images pop into my head as I imagine tonight and how I think it will happen, and how after it happens he will kiss me and tell me how much he loves me and then he'll fall asleep and as he does I'll sneak off to the bathroom and text Sharpay, Kate, and Taylor and say _- I'm officially a woman ;_

The only part that's hard to really imagine is the part where we actually you know do it. I mean I've never done it before and sure I've seen how it sort of done in movies but they never actually show anything so I'm not even really sure what to expect.

As I'm standing there I feel my jeans vibrating meaning I have a new text message. I feel sick all over again as I already know what the text says. I then look at Kyle trying to just pretend I never got the text for a moment

"hey maybe I should just come over your house right after school, so we can just hang out together the rest of the afternoon and night" I suggest to him hoping he'll agree so I won't have to go to the party.

"That's cute babe but my parents won't be gone till after dinner.." He starts to say but I cut him off

"So we can just watch a movie or hangout or something until they leave-" I say before he now cuts me off

"And I heard that there's some party going on tonight, that kid with the beanie is throwing it- um what's his name Trevor?"

"Troy" I instantly blurt out correcting him. I know Kyle knows his name but Kyle being the guy that he is, higher in the popularity chain than Troy is, and acts like he doesn't know who Troy is even though he does. I just remember the party and basically telling Troy that he didn't know me.

I know people are walking by watching me and Kyle in the hallway and hoping that we're going to fight or something but I know nothing is going to happen.

"Yeah that's it Troy, I think we should meet up at his party"

"Do you really want to go to that lame party?" I then look up at him giving him this look to try and get him to change his mind "you know if you go it just means less time with me"

"We will have plenty of time together Gabster" He then kisses my cheek "Believe me, Have I ever let you down before?"

_No but you will tonight. _That's what I wanted to say but if I had said that he'd think I was crazy

"No" I say slightly louder than I meant to, but it doesn't matter since Kyle's attention has now turned to his friends who have now joined us. They then head into the cafeteria and before I go in after them I take out my phone and read the text saying "_So party tonight Bolton's. you going?". _

I just sigh a moment after reading it and reply with the same reply as last time "_You know I am". _

I feel numb after writing the reply and sending it. I then close my phone shoving it back in my pocket with the numb feeling still there. It became obvious to me that whatever was going on was real. I had died but I was getting another chance.

I should be happy but instead I feel like the world is on my shoulders and while I have an idea of what my next moves will be I have no idea what will become of them. Right now I'm taking it a step at a time and my next steps are into the cafeteria to deal with the lunch time events that I know are coming…

* * *

**_Alright so i'm not gonna lie i didn't want to end this chapter there but i didnt want to make it another overly long chapter plus i wanted to get this up tonight so thats why i ended it where i did._**

**_-Again the next chapter will hopefully be up by Friday or before_**

**_-Please Review with your thoughts on the chapter or the story overall so far; or if theres anything else you want to say_**

**_Thanks for Reading :)_**

**_-Heather_**


	6. Day 2 Part 3

**_Alright well i was going to wait til tomarrow to put this up but i decided to put it up now. I dont know if i'll have time to put one up this weekend since i'll be busy so if there isn't a new one up tomarrow then i probably wont have time to put one up til Monday and at the earliest maybe sunday night._**

**_ I'm not gonna ramble on anymore so enjoy the chapter :)_**

* * *

It's after school now and we're sitting in Sharpay's room getting ready for the party. I'm lying on Sharpay's bed and she's sitting on the bright pink futon in her room. All she can keep talking about is the big night that me and Kyle are supposed to have tonight

"Are you nervous?" She asks me for about what feels like the millionth time today but I just shrug "Just don't forget to breathe and don't freak out if it hurts at first, just relax and be in the moment and you'll be fine…" She says to me

Listening to her is just making me feel sick to my stomach. I've probably had about 4 or 5 shots since I got here because Sharpay said it would "calm my nerves" but it's just making me feel worse. It also probably doesn't help that the only thing I've eaten is some chips and some crappy dip that was in Sharpay's fridge, and after eating them she made me eat about 6 tic-tacs so that Kyle wouldn't be grossed out by my breath later, yeah because how my breath smells is the most important thing that I'm thinking about right now.

Honestly I'm not that nervous about Kyle or well keep my mind on Kyle when all I can think about is what my happen at the party, because if what happened last time happens this time well let's just say that I'm not looking forward to re-living that all over again.

But I can't tell Sharpay that or really anything that I'm thinking so I just make up something to say

"Yeah I'll be fine Shar, I mean it can't be that bad and if Haley can do it than I'm sure I…" I start to say before Sharpay cuts me off

"Ok seriously what you and Kyle are doing is _making love._ What Haley is doing is definitely not that"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah why you don't?" She asked me seriously

I just sat there for a moment I mean I how do I tell her that I don't know the difference between making love and well just sex. I mean I've seen the movies where people fall in love and it's easy to tell that they are in love and Sharpay will tell me that you can't live without the person, like she feels with Zeke, but for me I just don't know if that's how you're supposed to feel.

I mean when Kyle wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him in a protective way in a room of people I tend to get this warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach and I feel well happy and I guess maybe that's how you're supposed to feel when you're in love but I honestly don't know.

"Oh yeah of course"

"So he finally said it then?" She asked me with this huge smile on her face but I just look confused

"Say what?"

"That he loves you duh" She says as if I was supposed to know that's what she meant. I just sit there silently and she takes that as a hint that he didn't yet and comes over and sits next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder "Don't worry Gabi, he will I'm sure of it. Heck he'll probably do it right before you well you know" She says and then starts air-humping the bed which makes me laugh and I just smack her in the arm to stop. I then look at her seriously as I stop laughing

"So um how were you the first time you know did it?" I ask her. And I think for one of the first times since I've been friends with Sharpay she actually blushes and avoids eye contact obviously not expecting the question. She then picks at the bed sheet before looking at me seriously

"Honestly I wasn't nervous" she then breaks out in this silly grin "I was horny babe" She then jumps on top of me and pretends to hump me which just frustrates me and causes me to sigh

"Ugh your impossible Shar" I say before pushing her off me and causing her to fall off the bed laughing. She then sits up a moment later getting onto the bed again next to me and looks at me seriously again

"Gabi, can I tell you something?" She asks me seriously

"Yeah course you can Shar"

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, swear you won't"

"I swear"

She then starts to say something but instead pushes me down onto the bed and farts in my face which makes me immediately push her off me

"Seriously Sharpay, can you ever be serious?" I say half joking, half not. She just sits up and looks at me

"Gabi I'll be seriously when I'm no longer living"

Normally I would have just blown off what she said but when she said it I feel a shiver run through my body. I could be dead right now and she's making jokes about it. I feel nauseated and pale all over again.

Kate and Taylor then enter the room from being in the bathroom getting ready, as me and Sharpay were in her room waiting for them as we were already done

"Are you two ready to go?" Kate asks us both and we just nod and start to get off Sharpay's bed.

"Let's go Ladies" Sharpay says leaving the room and I follow behind her. As I'm leaving the room Taylor links her arm with mine

"Geez Gabs the night has barely started and you look like your going to be sick" Taylor says to me and I just shrug

"Well I'll be fine" I say trying to sound assuring

"Alright if you say so" Taylor says to me

We're now arriving at Troy's house for the party and I really just want to get this night over with. I wasn't sure if I could take going through this night all over again. As we get out of the car and walk into the party a little while later I'm upstairs downing another shot and Sharpay comes over to me taking the glass out of my hand  
"whoa slow it down Gabi, You have things to do later" As she says that it just makes me laugh

"Things? I thought it was making love?"

"Ok it is, just no more shots for awhile alright?" she says seriously to me and just nod and see that she's looking around already moved on to the next thing "well I've got to go find Zeke, you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah great" I say trying to smile "Shar?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm coming with you alright?" she just shrugs in response "he just texted me that he's downstairs somewhere" We then make our way down the stairs, she's grabbing my hand as we make our way through the crowd to wherever it is that Zeke is.

I then try to relax myself and just get over whatever is happening right now. It's probably all a dream and I can do whatever I want. I could go and just start randomly making out with anyone and it wouldn't matter. My eyes then land on Troy and he's talking to Tess Carroll and in my mind I say I could go up to him right now and kiss the tip of his nose and it wouldn't matter. I then shake the idea having no idea where it came from. I would never kiss Troy, ever no matter the situation, though I could if I wanted to.

I then go to tell Sharpay my thoughts but I stop myself realizing that maybe yesterday was a dream to and I was just sleeping the whole time and I'm going to wake up any minute now like it never happened. I then look up and see Haley and Shane over on the other side of the room flirting with each other, Haley laughing at something Shane said to her. She then looks over as sees me looking at them and she takes his hand and drags him over to me

"She'll probably know" She says to him before looking at me "Hey do you know if Mrs. Breeze handed out the essay assignment in class today?" I just look at her confused

"What?"

"You know the essay we are supposed to write about Romeo and Juliet?" She then looks over at Shane who says

"Yeah I kinda skipped 6th period"

"So did she?" Haley asked impatiently  
"I really don't know I skipped too" I said to them wondering if Shane would realize that me and Sharpay and see him and Charlotte at the McDonalds. I then realize something, something I couldn't deny to myself anymore.

Marti is still able to play in the game because she got the parking space since we were running late. Charlotte and Shane didn't get into a fight since me and Sharpay kept walking instead of going up to them like we did last time so they didn't get caught and Haley didn't find out about Shane cheating, so that's why Haley is still with him instead of crying over him again.

This was no dream that I was having and it sure wasn't déjà vu. This was all really happening all over again.

I suddenly felt my whole body go numb; I couldn't believe this was really happening. I wanted to sit down before I passed out but I didn't get the chance to as I felt two arms wrap around me

"Wow Gabi, I never knew you could look like that" He says softly into my ear

"Kyle, I need to talk to you" I say in a surprisingly calm voice

"What's up baby?" He asked me

"I- I don't want to say here, let's go somewhere private so we can talk"

"I get it, you want to have that kind of conversation" He then smiles and tries to kiss me and all I smell is the alcohol on his breath

"Kyle, I'm being serious, I don't feel right" He then pulls away from me

"You never seem to feel right Gabriella, there's always something that makes you not feel right"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are downstairs, not here people might see, I'm tired" He says with a girly voice that makes me assume he's imitating me. "I've been waiting Gabriella" as he says I just feel myself starting to tear up  
"it has nothing to do with that Kyle-" I start to say before he cuts me off  
"Well what does it have to do with then" He asked me

"I just need you okay?" I said barely audible as the tears were going to fall. He then sighs

"Alright alright sorry" He says pulling me towards him and wiping the tears off my face with his thumb. "Well talk ok just give me a minute to fill up my drink"

"Alright" I said even though I really didn't want him to leave me alone

"Great, and please no crying, this is a party and its supposed to be fun" He says before going to fill up his drink.

I stand there waiting for him, 5-10-15 minutes go by and he still isn't back. After about 5 more minutes I pull out my phone and text him where he's at but then I remember what he said yesterday that he'd misplaced his phone so he wouldn't be replying anytime soon.

I then hear two sophomores talking to each other coming from the other room

"That's his third in two hours"

"No Jake Myers did"

"I'm pretty sure they both did"  
"Did you see how Patrick was holding him above the keg, he was totally upside-down"

"Well duh that's what a keg stand is"

"Kyle Kingston is seriously so hot"

They then turn and see me standing there and they look like the color drained from their faces. Normally I would say something but in this situation I just didn't have the energy to care. I just needed to get away from here. Be anywhere but there. So I go looking for a bathroom to get away for a little while.  
I hear a few people trying to catch my attention but I just ignored them. I then see a closed door with a bunch a random stickers all over it and I go to open it desperate to go anywhere at this point..

"That's the VIP room" I hear from behind me and I look and see Troy staring back at me

"You need to be on the list, or give the bouncer a 20, you know?" he says coming next to me leaning up against the wall

"I was looking for the bathroom"

He then nods towards the other side of the hall to some random drunk girl banging on the door and then looks back at me  
"oh sorry" I say and try to go past him but he stops me

"Hey are you ok?" he asked me "because you don't look…"

"I'm fine Troy" I say to him. The last thing I needed at this point was Troy Bolton's pity. I needed to get away from him and find Sharpay. I then get away from him and a few moments later I head outside to call her and tell her I want to leave but I'm interrupted by Kate throwing herself at me  
"Where have you been?" She then starts humping my side and moaning "Oh Kyle, baby oh yeah keep going" I just push her off me

"You're a pervert; seriously I think you're worse than Sharpay"

She just laughs and tries to pull me inside  
"come on everyone is inside"

"I-I think I'm gonna go, i'm not feeling so well"

"What?"

"I'm not feeling well!"

She just acts like she can't hear me and pulls me inside to where everyone else is. Sharpay and Taylor smile seeing me

"I was looking for you all over the place" Sharpay says waving at me

"Yeah in Zeke's mouth maybe"

"She was with Kyle" Kate blurts out "I mean seriously look how guilty she looks"

"Slut!" Sharpay yells out laughing and Taylor joins her as they keep saying it.

"I'm leaving" I say going to leave

"Seriously? You just got here and besides I thought you and Kyle were going to well you know…" She said softly even though pretty much everyone just heard her call me a slut so I didn't know why she was being all shy about it.

"Yeah well I changed my mind" I say trying to sound like I didn't care but really I'm just mad. Mad at Sharpay for not leaving with me just now, mad at Kyle for not caring about my feelings, and mad at Troy for caring. I'm just mad at everyone at this point. I imagine just doing something horrible to them but I instantly feel bad and stop.

I then look back at Sharpay who is now staring at me but I realize she isn't staring at me she's looking past me, and so is everyone else around her. I don't even have to turn around to know who they're looking at, its Martha Cox.

I remember seeing her in the cafeteria today, she looked as she normally did but now in front of us she looked well, pretty. She walks towards us and before I get a chance to try and stop her she's in front of Sharpay

"You're a bitch"

"I'm sorry what did you say" Sharpay says to her

"You know what I said. A bitch, mean girl, horrible person" she then turns towards Taylor "and you're a bitch too" and then to Kate "you're a bitch" and then to me "and you're a bitch"

I feel like the rest is a blur, I just remember everyone throwing the food and the chants of "FATTY" was being shouted out by everyone.

"You don't know me" I blurt out finally finding my voice but it's too late as Sharpay gets involved and shoves her and Martha is then being pushed around the room all over again until she's pushed into me. The look in her eyes is just its like she can see right into my mind and like this is all my fault. I feel like all the air has been taken right out of me and without thinking I push her backward and she hits the wall and then goes out into the hallway.

I then look around at the after math, hearing people laughing making fun of her even though she's not in the room anymore. I hear Sharpay laughing with the empty bottle in her hand that I assume she threw all over Martha. I then decide to make my break out of the room.

As I'm about to go out the door Troy tired to block me but I hold up my hand at him

"Troy don't even think about it" I say desperately and it must work as he moves slightly so I can slide by  
"Why?" I can hear him shout as I'm walking away  
"Because" Is all I can shout back before I walk away fully.

"Why does Gabi always get the front seat?" Kate whines

"Because you're always to out of it to say anything" Sharpay replies

"I can't believe you left Kyle like that" Taylor says to me and I just shrug "you know he's going to be so mad tomorrow"

_Yeah if there is a tomorrow for me. _That's what I want to say but I don't. I left the party without a word to Kyle, who was sleeping on the couch. I was sitting on the bathroom floor just going over everything that happened with Martha over and over again in my head. I sat there like that for about 45 minutes until I decided to go find Sharpay so we could leave.

Pulling out of the driveway which took Sharpay a few times to do all I could think was I'm scared. As she driving I just keep watching her making sure she was paying attention. She went to light a cigarette but I yelled at her to watch the road which just annoyed her  
"Geez Gabi, what's your problem"

"Nothing I just wanted to make you're watching the road"

"Yeah well I am so chill out ok?"

"Guys stop it" Taylor pops into the conversation  
"I need a smoke Shar" Kate says

"Fine only If you light mine too" Sharpay says and holds out her cigarette as Kate lights it and then opens up her window slightly which just causes Taylor to complain

"Seriously can't we keep the windows closed I don't want to die from pneumonia"

"You'll drop dead when I kill you" Kate says to her

"If you were going to die, how would you want to die?" I ask them all seriously

"Never" Sharpay say with blahness to her voice

"Seriously" I say

"While I'm sleeping" Taylor says

"Eating something or having sex" Kate says laughing

"On a plane, if I go I'm not going alone" Sharpay says

"Do you think you'll know when you're going to die?" I asked them as this was suddenly very important for me to know

Taylor then leans forward  
"well one day my grandpa said he woke up and saw this guy who looked like a ninja at the front of his bed with a sword, looking like Death or something and then later they diagnosed him with lung cancer that day"

Kate just rolls her eyes "but he's not dead"

"But he could have died"

"That was the most pointless story ever"

"Ok we need a subject change, I'm over this morbid subject we're currently on" Sharpay says pushing on the brakes a moment before keeping going

"That's a big word" Kate says laughing like a two year old

"Yeah well some of us actually have a high school vocabulary" Sharpay says back to her and then turns her attention back to the road

All I can think about is my heart that's about to beat out of my chest, I wanted to keep with this subject of conversation and say you know when you'll die, you know right before it happens.

"Are you all wearing your seatbelts" I blurt out nervously but no one answers me. They then change to the buried life song and well of course Kate asks us what we want to do before we die. I know all the answers already and of course Taylor doesn't agree with Kate's life choice so they start arguing and Sharpay intervenes to stop them.

And as she goes to watch the road again and the piece of ash falls onto her lap again causing her to have to try and wipe it off and take her eyes off the road again. I try to help her drive so she wipe herself but she yells at me to get off her wheel. I just close my eyes knowing what coming next not wanting to see anything else.

All know is Sharpay must have looked back up and saw what she saw again as I heard her scream something still couldn't make out like cop or box or something…

_And well you know what happened after that..._

_

* * *

_

_**Alright well i hope you enjoyed the chapter, and before anyone asks no this isn't the last chapter.**_

_**-Like i said i'm going to try to update as early as i can but it most likely wont be up til Monday unless im feeling like writing one tomarrow. but there will for sure be an update Monday unless something does wrong**_

_**-Please Review with your thoughts on the chapter because i love hearing what you think :)**_

_**So thank you for reading **_

_**-Heather**_

_**-Also if you haven't read my new one-shot Speak Now or my other story Feelings Change please consider reading them if you havent already or if you just need something to read until i update this next**_


	7. Day 3 Part 1

**_Alright soo i know this is really late and i wanted to have a chapter up earlier than this but school has taken over my life. so what that means is i'll probably updating less often. School is my priority at the moment i will try to update at least once a week. But to make up for this late update im going to put up another chapter tonight, its all typed up i just have to upload it :) so with that said enjoy the updates :)_**

* * *

I'm having the dream again and the darkness is all around me and I felt like I couldn't stop falling. I wanted to scream or something to make it stop but it would be no use I could scream if I wanted to. I heard a screeching sound pull me out of my nightmare... My alarm clock

I turned it off looking around my room waking up. My throat felt like it was on fire and but my body was covered in a cold sweat. My thoughts were going a mile a minute as I hoped that it wasn't that day. So I grabbed my cell phone next to my bed and my fears were confirmed as I saw that it was in fact December 20th again.

My thoughts are broken as Sophia opens the door to my room

"Gabi! Get up" She says to me "Mommy says you have to go to school"

"Tell her I'm sick" I reply to her and she leaves the room

All I can think about after she leaves is the events of the day before, sitting in the car listening to Kate and Taylor fighting with each other distracting Sharpay from watching the road. I remember watching Sharpay's face as she looked back at the road after wiping the ashes off her face, and the brief glimpse of shock on her face, like she was about to or maybe even did hit something that wasn't supposed to be there. But After that it was just darkness.

For the first time since either of the accidents I think about well what might have actually been happening in the darkness and well nothingness that was around me. What could it have actually been or where was I at? I guess it will just be one of life's unanswered questions since well no one has ever come back from the dead to say otherwise what it actually is.

My mom then came into the room…

"Gabriella? Sophia said that you were sick?"

"Yeah I think I might have a stomach virus or something" I said hoping she believed me and I'm pretty I looked like crap too which only helped my case.

"You know that Sharpay is going to be here any minute now" She says to me as if I didn't already know that

"Look I just don't think I'm going to be able to go to school today" It was honestly true, winter wonderland day or not the thought of going to school right now just made me want to barf.

"Did something happen that you don't want to go?" She asked me concerned, knowing it was winter wonderland day and that I normally wouldn't miss it.

"No, nothing happened mom, I just don't feel good ok?" I asked desperately hoping she would give in. I couldn't argue with her anymore knowing if I said more I'd end up spilling the "death" secret that I could never tell anyone because I know they would think I'm crazy, heck I kind of think I'm going crazy.

"Are you sure, I mean nothing happened with your friends' right? Because I know you love Winter Wonderland day…" She started to say but I just sighed cutting her off

"I'm sure nothing happened"

"Did something happen with Kyle" I just rolled my eyes at that thought. My thoughts go straight to the party and how he blew what was supposed to be our "big night". It just made me want to say _not yet anyways._

"NO MOM, JUST DROP IT" I said getting annoyed

"Don't use the attitude with Gabriella, I'm just concerned"

"Well don't be concerned about it" I say keeping my back to her pulling my blanket up covering me more. I think I hear her about to come in my room and sit on my bed but she doesn't. It just makes me think of Sophomore year when we got in a huge fight and I took a piece of duct tape and put it on the floor of my door way and told her if she ever crossed over it I would never talk to her ever again, and she hasn't been in my room since then, even though the tape is gone since it got all destroyed and I took it off.

At the time when I told her that I'd meant it, I got caught up in the moment and now I regret it since she hasn't been in my room since then. It's sad in some ways because before I would walk into my room and there would be surprises sometimes, like maybe she made my bed for me or bought me something to wear. But I guess in another way it could be good to know she isn't going through my stuff and finding my little secrets.

"Come out here so I can check your temperature" I hear her say

"I don't think I have a fever"

"Gabi, look I know it's the end of your first semester but that doesn't mean you can just start slacking off"

"Mom that's not it, I told you I don't feel good stop trying to make something out of it when I already told you what's wrong." I say frustrated

"Okay, I'll tell Sharpay you might be going it later after you get some sleep" She says to me

"Yeah ok" I mumble off just wanting her to go away.

As soon as she leaves I can't hold it in anymore and the tears just start falling down my face. I'm just sobbing uncontrollably all over my pillow for like 10 straight minutes. Then all of a sudden I feel something walking on my bed and I look and see my Bella. She's a Yorkshire terrier and she's just seems to have a sense of knowing when I'm upset. Like when I was in 5th grade and Kyle said that I was too much of a nerd to anyone to go out with in front of pretty much the entire school and I held it in all day till I came home and sobbed. Bella just came up to me and started nuzzling her nose against my face as if she was wiping my tears away like she did that day.

Thinking about how Kyle did that makes me wonder if he remembers doing that to me sometimes. I mean I've never said anything to him but you think he'd remember doing something like that to me. I always think about that and how people really can change. I mean one day I'm too much of a nerd for him the next we're boyfriend/girlfriend. It makes me wonder what made him change his mind about me, and as I'm wondering I slowly fall asleep not dreaming at all…

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading :)_**

**_Please Review with your thoughts _**

**_-Heather_**


	8. Day 3 Part 2

**_Alright so heres the next chapter :) _**

**_-Enjoy :D_**

* * *

I woke up a little while later thinking about the episode of Hannah Montana Sophia made me watch. The one where she's in a coma watching everyone in the room around her and knows everything going on but she's out in the coma just waiting to wake up, like she was in limbo.

That thought actually gives me some type of hope that I might actually be alive somewhere and that this might all just be a dream that I'll wake up from soon.

After I get ready, My mom drives me to school, or well the other lot because even if school had already started I really didn't want to be seen getting out of my mom's car. For some reason I can't wait to get into the school now, it was like I thought that all my problems or well something would be solved if I went inside.

"Bye Mom" I say to her getting out of the car and just froze a moment thinking that maybe I was just being crazy and that this was never going to end.

"It's cold Gabi" She says gesturing that I should close the door and it shakes me out of my frozen state. I then close the door mumbling an "i love you"

As I'm walking into school I promise myself that I'm going to do whatever it takes to not have an accident happen tonight and whatever is happening I will try to end it tonight…

Once I'm in the school I realize that third period has ended and that my next class is Calculus and the big pop quiz. The same things happen Holly asks for a pen, I give her one and she tries to give it back but I tell her to keep it.

"No you might need it later" I say to her but she still tries to give it back

"Fine if you're sure but I'll give it back to you tomorrow" she says with softness to her voice and I wonder why she's being so nice to me

"You don't have to be so nice you know"

"What?" she says looking confused?

"You don't need to be nice to me" I say quietly as class has started again

"Why?" she says looking confused

"Because I'm not really that nice to you" I say to her like she should know that already

"You're nice though, I mean you don't..." She starts to say trailing off.

"Yeah..."

"GIRLS!" the teacher says stopping our conversation. We don't talk the rest of the class but I leave class feeling slightly better.

I'm now in Biology class and Mr. Davis is walking around collecting our homework.

"This is what I like to see, smiles on a beautiful day" He says to us taking our papers

"You know it's supposed to snow later" Someone says which makes everyone start laughing but Mr. Davis just keeps going

"And its Winter Wonderland Day everyone should be smiling" He says with a smile plastered on his face

"Just for you. Mr. Davis" I say to him making my voice sound extra sweet. This just causes more laughs from around the room. I then turn and see Troy with his head down drawing all over his notebook clearly not paying attention to anything going on around him.

"And here I thought you were excited about talking about class today"

"Oh you got her excited about something" The random student says under his breath just causing more laughter. I don't know if Mr. Davis heard him but I'm guessing he did as I see his cheeks turn a slight brighter shade of red.

The whole class went on like that. I'm actually in a good mood so I don't mind it though. For some reason I feel like everything is going to be okay, like I have everything figured out. I'm going to get another chance so it's like nothing matters now.

Plus it helps that Mr. Davis seems to be giving me extra attention today. Like when I got my 5 roses he mentioned that I just must have a secret admirer and in reply I say "Not so secret" and he winks at me hearing me.

After class I grab my stuff to leave and I head out into the hall and I stop for a second to look over my shoulder and sure enough Troy is coming right towards me. His shirt is untucked, his bag wide open and hitting his leg and he's walking towards me. He looks well how should I say it, a mess.

In class today when I got his rose I actually looked at it more carefully and I saw the work he actually put into it. The rose looked like an actual rose that he'd taped to the page and the Wildcat almost looked like him in a wildcat form and like somehow he got it to have the almost exact eye color that he had. It looked like it had taken him hours to make, so I stuck it in between my Biology book so that it wouldn't get crushed at the bottom of my purse.

"Hey Gabs, did you get my note?" He said as he finally caught up to me

"Wildcat? I can't even believe you remember that" I said to him, but I wanted to say that the note was actually amazing, but I stopped myself.

"Yeah well it's your nickname for me so it just seemed fitting" He said with this huge smile on his face and I could swear that I could see his heart about to beat right out of his chest.

All I could think about was the night before, how if he only remember what happened he wouldn't be talking to me. But I throw the thought away think that this is Troy Bolton. He's just lucky that I'm even taking the time to talk to him. I mean it's not like I plan on going to his party tonight anyways, so no party, means no Martha, so there's no reason that he'll be yelling at me, and more importantly no accident will happen.

"Yeah well that's in the past Troy" I say to him

"Yeah well I'll always be your Wildcat Brie" He says which makes me want to roll my eyes at the nickname he used to call me when I called him Wildcat. He said he called me Brie because everyone called my Gabi and he wanted a nickname only he would call me so I would know it's always him.

He then gets this serious look on his face

"Why do you flirt with Mr. Davis, he's a perv"

"Mr. Davis is NOT a perv Troy"

"You may not believe it but its true"  
"Jealous much?" I reply to him

"Hardly"

"And I don't flirt with him" I say to him which just makes him roll his eyes at me

"Sure you don't"  
"Why do you care anyways?"

His cheeks then go red and looks down towards the ground

"No reason at all" He replied

For some reason when he said that my stomach dropped slightly and I realize that part of me was maybe hoping that his answer was different, or more personal. But I mean even if Troy did confess his love for me, right then and there, it would just end badly for him.

I mean despite his well lack of popularity I have no interest in publicly humiliating him in front of the whole school. He's a nice guy and we were childhood friends, but I don't think I could ever date him, like ever.

"So my parents are going out of town this weekend and I'm having some people over tonight..." He starts to say to me

"Right..." I says looking up ahead and seeing Kyle going towards the cafeteria. I know that any second now he's going to see me and I don't really want him too so jump in front of Troy so that my back is now towards Kyle so he can't see my face. "So um where's your house again?" I ask Troy

He looks at me weirdly "It's off Route 58, don't you remember?" I don't reply and he shrugs looking away "I guess you wouldn't, I mean you were only there a few times. We moved right before middle school. From Apple Valley, you remember my old house on Apple Valley, don't you?" His smile is now back on his face. "You used to hangout in my kitchen and steal all the stuff my mom baked that day and I would chase you around our front yard in front with the rose bushes on the front of the house. Remember that?"

As soon as he mentions the rose bushes it's like I'm right back in that moment and I remember him chasing me around. When we were six or seven I remember sitting in his front yard and he said one day he was going to give me a rose from his front yard.

"I-I… Maybe I mean there are a bunch of houses with rose bushes in front of them" I reply to him

He just laughs a little though I wasn't really trying to be that funny

"So you think you'll be able to come to my party tonight?"

That sentence brings me back to my reality

"Um sorry I don't think I can go" I say to him and his smile fades a little

"Please, it'll be fun. Senior memories being the best days of our lives all that stuff"

"Yeah High school Heaven" I say sarcastically before turning to walk away from him to the crowded cafeteria. As I'm about to walk through the doorway hearing all the people talking I hear Troy from behind me

"You know you'll come, I just know it" He says hopefully after me

"Don't hold your breath" I reply to him and I almost say _its better this way _but I stop myself and just walk into the cafeteria leaving him behind me. ..

* * *

_**Thank You For Reading :D**_

_**-Review Please, i want to know what you think **_

_***the next chapter will be up ASAP, I'm busy with school so i'll update when i can**_

_**-Heather**_


	9. Day 3 Part 3

**_Alright so i'm sorry for the delay, like i said in the last note though im busy with school and trying to get my grades up but like i said i'll be updating as often as possible. With that said i have some free time this weekend so i SHOULD be able to get another chapter up by Sunday,at least thats my plan anyways and possibly another later on this week. But yeah enjoy the Chapter and new one will be up asap :)_**

**_-Thank you to Everyone who has reviewed the story so far, it really means a lot to me that you like my writing and it just motivates me to want to keep writing so thank you :)_**

**_-Also i'm gonna be putting up a poll for which song i should use of my next song-fic; so please vote and which ever has the most votes by like i'll say Monday then i'll write it! or if you have a suggestion for one that isn't listed leave it in a review for this chapter :)_**

**_Here are the choices for the Songs:_**

1. Sparks Fly By Taylor Swift  
2. Better Than Revenge By Taylor Swift  
3. Last Kiss By Taylor Swift  
4. Mine by Taylor Swift  
5. What You Mean To Me By Sterling Knight from Starstruck  
6. Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars  
7. Obvious by Hey Monday  
8. Why Can't I by Liz Phair  
9. The Only Exception by Paramore  
10. Other; Message me or Leave a Review with your Song Idea

**_Poll is on my Profile so please vote _**

**_-and now Enjoy the Chapter :)_**

* * *

"You don't want to go? Why not?" Taylor asked me like I had just told her I was going to the prom with one of the school nerds.

"I just don't want to, every weekend we do the same thing, we go out and party and I just want to do something different for once" I said trying to convince her

"Why? Freshman year we couldn't wait till we were going to parties every weekend and now that its senior year and we're actually doing what we dreamed of all those years you're just changing your mind" Taylor said to me like I was going crazy.

"yeah maybe I am" I said to her. I just couldn't understand why skipping one night of partying had to be the biggest deal in the world. I just couldn't take a chance of going to that party tonight knowing what the outcome could be it was just too risky. I then think of my mother asking If me and Kyle were in a fight this morning and I blurt out "Look me and Kyle are just having some problems right now and I just don't want to deal with them at the party tonight"

I then pull my phone out looking at it to see if I had any new texts and saw that I had none. I then opened up to a new message to send to Kyle and wrote _"we need to talk" _

I then looked over across the cafeteria to where he was standing and I saw him looking at his phone slightly confused and then writing a quick reply and before I could wonder what he wrote I saw that my phone received the reply "_about what?"_

I sighed and replied "Tonight" I then look over to him again and I see the look on his face as he reads the text and he looks well less then pleased with the response.

For some reason I always thought he looked really attractive when he looked all mad. I actually used to love just finding out the little things I loved about him thinking that the little details about him mattered and would make me understand him better and make our relationship stronger if I knew what he wanted.

But the more I get to know about him the more I realize that maybe Kyle isn't the guy that I want to get to know anymore.

"But I thought you guys were gonna… you know tonight?" Kate asked shocked by what I said

"Yeah I know we were going to but..." I started to say but I couldn't think of anything to say that would sound actually believable to them at that moment

"But what?" Sharpay asked

I then get an idea in my head and I go into my bag pulling out the candy cane with the note from Kyle on it and hand it to her "This" was all I could say

Sharpay takes it in her hand and Kate and Taylor lean over looking at it with her reading the note and I can't tell what they think about it as they are silent for a moment before looking up at me

"seriously your upset over this?" Sharpay asked me  
"yes I am, I mean we've been going out for how long now and all he is say is _luv ya? _its crap and you know it" I reply to her

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right time to say it" Kate says like she's trying to make me feel better "I mean Joey doesn't say it to me"  
"Yeah because you don't expect him too" I reply to her and an awkward silence comes over our group until Sharpay breaks it

"Seriously I still don't get the big deal I mean you know Kyle likes you" Sharpay says to me

"yeah he likes me but I guess I don't want to have sex with him until I hear him say that he loves me" As the words come out of my mouth I'm almost shocked that I actually said them. It never seemed important before that he actually loved me for us to have sex but now that I've said them I realize that maybe having sex with him at this point isn't the best idea.

"Well well speak of the devil" Taylor says and before I can get confused I feel two wet lips planting a kiss on my cheek and I look up seeing Kyle next to me

"Ladies" He says with his greeting towards them before looking at me "So Gabs, did you get my note?"  
"mhmm" I reply to him looking down towards the table not wanting to even look at him. All I could think about whenever he was around now was how he just left me alone at the party like I was just a stupid fling to him

"So did I miss anything?" He asked as a question to no one specific just wanting someone to answer

"Gabi doesn't want to go to Troy's party tonight" Kate blurts out to him  
He then looks over at me  
"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked almost emotionless

"No I mean maybe" I replied not sure what to say since I wasn't expecting him to bring up the subject of the text at that very moment

"maybe? What is it Gabi" He said getting annoyed and try to smile but I can feel that my smile looks fake but I keep smiling anyways. I can feel Sharpay, Kate, and Taylor staring at us and it just makes me feel even more uncomfortable with the conversation then I already was.

"I don't want to talk about this right here, right now Kyle" I said trying to make him see that I didn't want to talk to him in front of my friends but he just let out this harsh laugh and anyone who heard him could just tell he was pissed now  
"Right, well how about this when you're ready to talk let me know. I mean I wouldn't want you to feel pressured or anything" He said bitterly before he turned and walked away without a goodbye.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked curiously

"You guys aren't really fighting are you?" Kate asked but before I could reply Sharpay interrupts

"Don't look now but Cocky's coming" I hear say and I look up and sure enough its Martha Cox. I'm looking at her and all I can think about is the party and everything that went on and it makes me sick to my stomach. After the rounds of teasing her that everyone takes I look at Sharpay.  
"Shar, why do you hate Martha?" I ask her and it dawns on me why I've never asked her this before

"What, I don't hate her" Sharpay replies to me but I just don't buy it.

"yeah you do." Who was she kidding? I mean all the stuff she done to her you just don't do to someone that you don't hate. I mean I didn't see her doing that kind of stuff to anyone else. I mean you don't call someone you like Cocky or Fatty or send her a fake candy cane every year.

"Oh my gosh don't tell you me your starting to feel sorry for her are you?" Kate asked "I mean you know how she is"

"Sorry I was just wondering it's not a big deal" I said trying to act like I never said it.

"So are we are we really not going to the party tonight?" Kate asked

We all then look over at Sharpay knowing no matter what we say that unless Sharpay agrees it's not happening. I wait a moment and I see something flicker in her eyes and she smiles at me

"you know what that party is probably gonna be lame anyways I mean Bolton's throwing it" She said laughing slightly  
"we can rent movies and have a girls night" Taylor says

"Whatever Gabi wants it's up to her" Sharpay replies and I just smile knowing that I probably couldn't love her anyone than I did at that moment…

Sharpay and I skip our class again and we pass Charlotte and Shane at the McDonalds again but Sharpay doesn't bother going over to them today, probably because she's trying to be super nice to me and knows I hate confronting people in any circumstance.

After seeing them all I can think about is Haley, Shane's real girlfriend and how as much as I don't really like the girl she still deserves so much better than a cheating boyfriend like Shane.

"Dude stalker much" I hear Sharpay say and it snaps me out of my trance. I realize I'm staring over towards Charlotte and Shane and Shane Is now looking back at me probably wondering why I'm staring at him like that.

"Sorry I'm coming" I reply to her. We then make our way to Dairy Queen where we order our blizzards. I finally feel like I can eat again. Everything seems to be working exactly how I want it to. I'm not going to the party tonight, which means no accident and then hopefully tomorrow I'll wake up from whatever this dream is and it will actually be tomorrow.

Thinking of tomorrow is actually weird though. I mean it's hard to know where I'd actually wake up at like will I wake up where I fall asleep at tonight or will I wake up in a hospital bed surrounded by my friends and family who were worried about me. I picture my parents there with Sophia, and Sharpay, Kate, and Taylor are there to...

I then for some reason get a vision of Troy in my head but I shake it off before the thought becomes more than it should. I then imagine Kyle there.

To me this has to be the solution, not going to the party is the key. It has to be, I mean I'll live the day out, doing what I'm should staying away from Troy's party and everything will be fine. Right?

"Be careful Gabi, you don't want to be fat and a virgin" she says teasing me

"yeah well its better than fat with gonorrhea" I say teasing back

"Oh shut up, I'm so clean you could eat off me"

"mhmm does Zeke know your just giving it away like that" I say laughing

"ew gross" She replies as some of her blizzard gets flung at me and then we just start flinging random bunches of out blizzards at each other laughing the whole time.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" She says to me "Do you think your shirts ruined?" She asks me

"mm now it is" I say taking some and flinging it at her chest  
"you bitch" She says laughing and tries to get me but I run off and she chases after me

We literally cannot stop laughing as we make our way back to the school and I'm feeling happier than I have in awhile. I then hear footsteps behind us and we look and see two teachers coming towards us. We then look at each other and take off running in separate directions hoping that it would make it harder for them to find us if they did see us.

As I'm running I bump into someone knocking my phone onto the floor and I look up seeing Holly James in front of me freaking out

"Tell them I didn't do it" She blurts out to me as I go to pick up my phone off the floor.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused

"Tell them I didn't cheat off you, Mrs. Tyler she called me in and confronted me saying I cheated but I didn't you have to tell her"

"What? Why would you cheat off me?" That was all I could muster out.

"I didn't that's what I'm trying to tell you, She said she's going to fail me and I can't let that happen, I've been working really hard to get my grades up, I mean I got a tutor and everything. You just don't understand if they think I cheated my mom will just freak out and my life will be over" She says panic and scared.

I just stand there not sure what to do, I feel sick and just like I don't want any part of this.

"I can't help you Holly" I reply to her trying to walk away from her but she stops me

"What? What do you mean you can't, you have to Gabriella Please" She said pleading to me

I just look at my phone trying to do anything to change the conversation  
"you know what you're just lucky you didn't break my phone just now, this is a 300 dollar phone" I said to her

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying, this is serious Gabriella, please help me" She says trembling like she about to start hysterically crying

"I can't help you Holly" I reply again to her

"You know what when you said I shouldn't be nice to you earlier I tried to blow it off thinking you were different but you were right, your just a mean girl, your horrible and a bitch" she then stops knowing she's gone too far "I'm sorry I didn't mean that" She says but it's too late.

I don't want to hear anything else she has to say I just feel my throat tightening up and I turn to run away from her not wanting to her hear her apologies. I just run to the bathroom and throw myself against the wall as the tears fall down my face.

I try to catch my breath and calm down. I pull out my phone and see that I have new text messages but I don't bother looking at them. I then stand up feeling horrible as all the happiness I felt before is gone.

I then stand in front of the sink and splash some cold water onto my face calming myself. I decide I'm skipping my next class as well. I reapply the make-up that the water messed up on my face but when I look in the mirror I just feel like I look as pale as ever. Holly's words ring in my head a zillion times "_you're a bitch" _I keep replaying over and over.

_I give myself a long look at the mirror and I realize that I don't know who I am anymore.._

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks for Reading :)**_

_**You know you should click the little review button and let me know what you think ;)**_

_**-Please Review basically is what im saying**_

_***also please if you want read my one-shot especially my newest one if you like Degrassi :)**_

_**-Heather**_


	10. Day 3 Part 4

**_Alright well as promised here's the next chapter on time. I'm gonna try to have the next chapter up later this week._**

**_-As for the one-shot based on the songs i'd love it if more people voted but if not i'll still write one anyways; i was actually thinking of writing two depending on how much free time i have and i'll try to have those up early this week if i have the time. I was thinking about writing a one-shot for halloween tommarrow so look out for that as well if i decide to write one._**

**_-Also Thank You for The Reviews i've gotten so Far and please keep them up; it makes me smile knowing people like me story and it makes me want to write more._**

**_Alright well enough of me talking and on to the Chapter :)_**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch at Taylor's house when Sharpay hit me playfully with a pillow "Gabi come on stop pouting".

"Yeah I'm sure Kyle will realize he screwed up and he'll make it up to you" Kate said to me

They all thought that I was being quiet because of Kyle, but that wasn't the case. I was quiet because every second I was watching the clock as it moved closer and closer to midnight and past midnight. I should be happy that it's technically tomorrow but there's still this fear inside of me that even though it's the next day that I'm still going to wake up and I'll have to live the day over again.

I'm hoping that I've done enough. This morning I would have sworn that just not going to the party was enough to give me my tomorrow but now all I can think is what else could I have done to change things? Was there something I missed that could possibly send me back to seeming to be never-ending today?

Taylor then decides to turn the TV off snapping me out of my trance.

"What should we do now?" Taylor asked all of us, which leads to Kate slipping down on the floor in front of the Ouija board we had been goofing around with earlier, we would ask it questions and well the spirits probably weren't involved as we were essentially making our own answers moving it around the board

"Let's try the spirits again" Kate says giggling and puts her fingers onto it shoving it forward as it lands on _No _"Look its working this time" She says which just causes Sharpay to roll her eyes.

"Kate you didn't even ask a question" Sharpay replied dully to her obviously not wanting to deal with the Ouija board again.

I just kept staring at the clock as it kept going and time seemed to be rushing by.

"We need some music" Sharpay announced

"I agree" Kate said agreeing with her and they then run out of the room together where the stereo system is.

"Please Don't..." I try to get out but it's too late as the music starts blaring loudly in the house and just makes my head pound even more than it already is.

A moment later I hear Taylor bursting out laughing and I look up and see Sharpay and Kate in the boxer shorts and tank tops that we were all wearing but they had added something to their outfits. They now had ski goggles and mittens on their hands and ugg boots on. It was pretty obvious that they had raided in the closet filled with winter items that was down the hallway.

Sharpay has a ski pole in her hand and she's acting like she grinding onto and Taylor and Kate are just laughing at her. I just cover my ears to try and shut out some of the noise I can hear Kate telling me to uncover me ears and have some fun but I'm just not in the mood.

My head is literally pounding and I feel like it's about to explode with everything going on around me and with all the thoughts going on in my head. I close my eyes hoping that blocking out the visuals might cause some of the pounding in my head to stop.

And then there's silence and I'm scared if I open my eyes I'll be back in my room and starting all the day all over again.

But when I open them I see Taylor's mom yelling at her and I take my hands off my ears and I catch her saying that they need to turn the music off and settle down before someone in the neighborhood calls the cops for being too loud.

I then feel a sense of relief come over me and I feel like I want to cry but all I can do is just burst out in laughter causing everyone to look at me.

"Were you girls drinking?" Taylor's mom asks us

"No mother" Taylor says annoyed that she was even asking that

"Were just having a little good clean fun Mrs. Mckessie, no alcohol involved"

"Well keep having fun, just keep it down, I'm going to bed" She says

"Fine mother" Taylor replies to her

"Goodnight Girls" Taylor's mom says and then turns and leaves the room.

"We were just having a little good clean fun Mrs. Mckessie" Kate says mocking Sharpay

"Oh shut up" Sharpay replies and throws a pillow at Kate hitting her in the head causing her to just burst out laughing

"Girls!" Mrs. Mckessie replies from where she's at and that only causes us to start laughing even more and I start to feel like everything is going to be normal again.

About an hour and a half later we were all laying down. Me and Sharpay we're on the long leather couch with our feet touching each other, or Sharpay tapping her foot against mine trying to piss me off but honestly I really don't think anything can make me mad right now. Taylor is on the king sized air-mattress with Kate

"Is anyone awake" I ask softly seeing if anyone will answer

"Oomph" I hear from Sharpay

"If you guys had to pick one day to relive over and over again what would it be?" I asked

It was silent for a few moments and I assumed that they were all asleep and I wasn't even tired. I'm too excited thinking that my never-ending day had finally been stopped and it was tomorrow. I think about what I would do on my perfect day. There would be no school that day and I'd be spending time with my friends and family.

I slowly feel my eyes starting to fall closed and I feel a darkness coming over me like I'm about to fall when I hear a beeping sound and for a moment I think it's my alarm and that it might possibly be starting all over again. I then move and hit something and hear and "Ow" and realize that I hit Sharpay and I feel myself calming down. I hear the beeping again and I realize it's a phone ringing.

I then see Taylor sitting up and moving around looking for her phone.

"Taylor make it stop" Sharpay says to her

"I'm trying Shar, but I can't find my phone"

"Well find it"  
A moment later the ringing stops and Taylor has her phone in her hand  
"seriously it's almost 3 in the morning, who the hell would call me at 3 in the morning?" she says mumbling annoyed

"Maybe it's Chad Danforth professing his love to you" Sharpay says to her

"Ha so funny" She says laying back down on the air mattress. We then start hearing voices coming from Taylor's parents' room. They are trying to be quiet but I swear I can hear Taylor's mom say "Oh my God that's horrible"

"Tay-" I'm about to say but I'm pretty sure Taylor heard the same thing I did as she gets up turning on the light and then sits back down on the bed curling up in a ball

"Something isn't right" she says softly. Sharpay finally takes the blanket off of her realizing that whatever is going on isn't stopping anytime soon

"What's going on?" Sharpay says rubbing her eyes but no one replies to her.

It's like something comes over the room, a realization that something horribly wrong has gone on. We then hear footsteps coming towards the room and Mrs. Mckessie has walked into the room looking like she's seen a ghost.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Taylor asked her mom

"Listen girls, what I have to tell you is upsetting and I'm only telling you because I think that you should know" Taylor's mom says to us obviously stalling to control herself enough to tell us the news.

"Mom just tell us"

"I'm sure you all know Martha Cox" She says to us and we all nod our heads in shock, that of all people she would be bringing up that it would be her.

"What about her mom?"

"Well you see her- well um that was Mrs. Danforth on the phone, The Cox's neighbor" She tells us "There has apparently been cops and ambulances on the street for the past hour"

"Yeah so?" Taylor asked and I don't know why but I'm just as confused as to what's going on as she is

"Martha Cox is dead, she killed herself tonight" Taylor's mom finally musters out but it's so quiet that I'm shocked I could even hear her.

We all just sit there in silence and in shock of what's just been told to us. I look over at Sharpay and I think that this is the first time I've ever seen her perfectly still and silent. It was scary and I feel so weird and I feel like I want to say something but I have no words

"How?" Kate asked softly

Mrs. Mckessie sat there a moment trying to pull herself together before replying  
"Mrs. Danforth said she heard a gunshot but she didn't think anything of it, she said she just assumed it was firecracker or someone goofing around"

"She shot herself?" Taylor barely mustered out looking like she was about to cry. "Why?"

"They have no idea, there was no note" Mrs. Mckessie told her "I just thought you girls should know" She then goes over to Taylor hugging her and kissing the top of her head and then leaves the room.

We sit there in silence a few moments after she leaves until Kate breaks the silence

"Do you think that she might have killed herself over the candy cane we sent her?" Kate asked seriously

"Don't be stupid Kate" Sharpay snapped at her. I can just tell from how she's acting that this has clearly upset her. "Seriously I mean this wasn't the first time we've sent her one"

"Yeah well that's probably just made it even worse that it's been more than once" Taylor says

"At least we knew who she was, most people had no idea who she was" Sharpay says looking down at her hands looking almost guilty like she might actually feel bad and that maybe the candy canes might have had something to do with what happened.

"Still.." Taylor was about to say something but Sharpay cut her off

"She's just better off this way" Sharpay says but we just look at her in shock. That was a really low shot even for Sharpay. "Oh come on, you know you were thinking the same thing. She was miserable and now she doesn't have to deal with it anymore"

"But things could have gotten better-" I say trying to reason with her

"They wouldn't have and you know it" Sharpay replies

"Seriously Sharpay" Taylor says to her disgusted by how Sharpay is acting

I'm just in shock that Martha even did it. I mean I knew she didn't have the best life but I never thought she'd consider shooting herself. That just sends a shiver down my spine thinking of her taking the gun and actually doing it. It's just why would anyone choose to end their life in that type of violent manner, I mean she could have drowned herself walking into the water never looking back or something. Just the thought of seeing her lying in a pool of her blood just it's horrifies me.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so horrible to her" Kate says

"Oh seriously Kate, you can't be mean to someone forever and then as soon as they die feel bad about it" Sharpay says to her

"Well I do feel bad Sharpay" Kate replied back to her

"Well then you're a hypocrite, and that's worse than anything" Sharpay says to her "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to try and get some sleep" She then lays back down on the couch and there is silence again

I'm not sure if Taylor fell back asleep or not but I hear her say she's going upstairs and I get my answer. A moment later Kate says she's going with her. They are clearly upset with the situation and being around Sharpay's attitude is just worsening everything.

After they leave I lay back down myself and listen to Sharpay breathing and it makes me restless. I have so many questions back no idea how to get the answers at this moment. I then get up slowly to not wake up Sharpay but she isn't sleeping  
"You're not going upstairs are you?" She whispers to me

"No Bathroom" I reply softly back to her. I then make my way quietly out of the room. I head down the hallway and past the bathroom and I find the spare room with all of Taylor's old school stuff in, just the room I was looking for. I then go over to a box with her old yearbooks in it. I then pick up one from elementary school.

I open to a page and find me in my 2nd grade class picture for Mrs. Anderson's class. I see myself standing towards the side of the page slightly away from my other class members. I then start flipping through the pages and I find the page I'm looking for a moment later. I see Mrs. Farley's class, the class that Sharpay was in 2nd grade. I find Sharpay in the front row center wearing a little pink dress and a smile on her face for the camera. Next to her is a slightly bigger girl who seems to look familiar that's standing almost arm and arm with Sharpay. The girl looks well happy and it takes me a moment to realize that the girl was in fact, Martha Cox.

I then go to look in the 3rd grade yearbook but this time they are in different classes. But I look through a few pages and I find a picture of them together their arms wrapped around each other both wearing the same t-shirts. They look like well best friends to anyone who was looking at the picture.

I then go to the 4th grade year book and I again find that Sharpay and Martha are in the same class with their arms around each other looking like best friends.

But when I go to look in the 5th grade yearbook I find Sharpay right away but it takes me a little while to find Martha. When I do find her it's on the same page as Sharpay but I realize she's in the top corner looking alone like she'd rather not be in the picture at all.

It then hits me that 5th grade was the year of the girl scouts sleepover incident. I then put the yearbooks away to make it look like I had never been in there. My heart just then starts beating fastly and I feel sick all over again. I then head back to the room but feeling dizzy and I go to grab the wall but it ends up not being the wall at all

"What's your problem" Sharpay says to me "Why are you looking at me like that"

"Oh you scared me" I say to her

"What were you doing?" She asked me referring to why I was coming from somewhere other than the bathroom.

"You were friends with her in elementary school Sharpay" I just blurt out at her like I'm accusing her of some type of crime

"It's not our fault Gabi, you know she's miserable" She says to me

"Yes I know" I say to her

"And I heard her mom does drugs and just that her whole family is crazy" Sharpay says like she's defending herself.

It then takes me a moment before I reply "Was"

"What?"Sharpay asked me

"She was miserable, she's not anything anymore" I reply to her and she doesn't say anything. I then just walk past her and back to the room and lay myself down on the couch.

I lay there thinking about the time Sharpay and I had been driving in her car home from the mall and we were laughing having a good time. She then goofed off and pretended like she was about to hit another car "_Don't worry they will always swerve first" _She told me and it was like they heard her as they moved out of the way almost going into the ditch on the side of the road.

That's the last thing I remember thinking about before I closed my eyes and the dream takes over again.

_The dream where I'm falling forever in the never-ending darkness._

_

* * *

_

_**Well I hope you liked the Chapter :)**_

_**-and just so there's no confusion this is NOT the last chapter; there are still many more chapters to come so please keep reading the story if you like it and get other people to read it as well :)**_

_**-Please Review as Always; I love hearing your thoughts and i'd love more reviews :)**_

_**-Thank you for Reading and the Next Chapter will be up Soon~**_

_**-Heather**_


	11. Day 4 Part 1

**_Alright so i planned on having this up earlier this week but i just have so much other stuff going on with school and i had family in town this weekend from out of town. But yeah i finally finished it and i know theres still a lack of Troy in this chapter and probably will be in the next one depending on how long i decide to make it but there will be more of him in chapters after Day Four(which will be the next 2-4 chapters depending) though he will be in Day 4 more in the last part of this day But i promise it will be worth the wait to get more Troy. Trust me i want more Troy just as much as im sure everyone else does but Gabriella is the main character so i can't have Troy all the time but i promise he will be seen more in future chapters :) but with that being said i will try super super hard to have the next chapter up sometime after Wednesday or maybe tomorrow if i feel like it but more than likely sometime after Wednesday is more likely because i have a test Wednesday that i have to really study for. _**

**_Also Just to let everyone know ahead of time Gabriella may be doing some super crazy things in the Day 4 chapters but its all for a purpose of her feeling like she has nothing to lose in what she does anymore so she doesnt see the point in holding back anymore. This may be a little ahead of time i should be saying this but i'd rather say it now at the beginning of Day 4 then the end. _**

**_-But if you have any questions about anything in the story feel free to ask on my twitter which is on my profile or just ask in a PM and i'll answer it in the next chapter Author note :)_**

**_-But sorry that was a long note so On with the story enjoy :)_**

**_PS; again Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot and please keep reviewing if you do or if you havent then i'd love it if you did because i love getting feedback on what you thought_**

* * *

Before the alarm can even ring my hand is already on it and I'm throwing it against the wall, then about 15 minutes later I'm Sharpay's car on the way to school.

"Geez Gabriella, did I miss something? Are you applying for a job at the strip club after school or something?"

"Drive the car Sharpay" I said with anger just running through my blood. She's fake, everything around me is just fake. But for some reason I'm stuck in the middle of it when I probably should be dead.

I just don't get it, I mean why me, it should be Sharpay dead I mean she's the one who was driving the car. Sharpay's the one who constantly has something to say about everyone around her, mostly negative thoughts I might add. Sharpay's the one who lied to me about being friends with Martha for years and then just for some reason decided to make her life miserable for some reason. But me I didn't do anything; I just went along with everything like a follower does.

"You know you're gonna freeze right?" Sharpay says to me driving the car

"Gee thanks mom I did not know that" I said to her rolling my eyes. I've decided to change up my look today. I mean it's not like it matters what I wear anyways. I have my hair down with its natural messy curls. For my make-up I have smoky eye shadow and bright red lipstick. As for my clothing I have on the same "Santa's little helper" shirt on with the black skirt rolled up so that if I bent over I'm pretty sure everyone would get a glance at my thong, and I've paired it today with some silver stilettos that I'm pretty sure are meant for some strippers that make my height go from about 5'4" to 5'10" and I have a on necklace that says stripper on it in silver faux diamonds.

Honestly I could care less what people think about me today. I just want attention in any way, shape or form. I might just start a fight with someone or shoplift or just anything stupid. I mean it's not like what I do matters because more than likely no matter what I do I'll just have to relive the day over again anyways.

"I'm surprised your mother let you out of the house looking like that" Sharpay says ignoring my comment

"Oh they didn't" I just simply replied back to her. I mean my mother did put up a fight telling me that _you are not leaving this house in that outfit Gabriella Montez. __Do you know what people will think of you if you leave the house looking like that? _Ijust laughed when she said that to me. I mean really it's not like matters, because when tomorrow comes around they won't' remember it.

Then all of a sudden something snaps in me "Oh now you care" I say to Sharpay "Now you want to protect me" That wasn't all I wanted to say, what I wanted to say was where were you when the car flipped off the road and you caused me to die but well I couldn't because part of me knew it wasn't all her fault.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sharpay says to me "Did something happen and I missed it?"

"Yeah it's been happening for the past few days actually" I reply to her

I'm just so sick of all this, seeing the same sky and the same surroundings over and over again. I guess part of me is hoping that I'll look out the window and someone will have moved something around so that it not exactly the same.

We arrive at Kate's house and the moment she's in the car I can tell she's in a better mood then I am.

"Happy Winter Wonderland Day!" Kate says perkily to us and it makes me want to roll my eyes but I stop myself.

Sharpay looks in her mirror back at Kate and rolls her eyes seeing her outfit

"Geez what is this did you and Gabi just decide to have a competition to see who look the sluttiest today" Sharpay says in a slightly joking manner

"Well what can I say if you got it flaunt it baby" Kate says with a slight giggle and then looks up towards me "I think Gabi beat me though since she decided not to wear pants today"

"Jealous Kate" I say to her not bothering to look back at her to see her reaction but I'm guessing she wasn't expecting that from me

"What's her problem?" Kate asks Sharpay referring to my current attitude  
"not sure but I think someone forgot their happy pills this morning" Sharpay replied back to her. I could see out of the corner of my eye though Sharpay looking back slightly at Kate and just giving her this look to just move onto a different subject other then my attitude at the moment.

It's like she thinks I'm a child and by ignoring my mood that it might just put me in a better mood but I could just tell them their wasting their time but I don't have the will too.

My mind then wanders to the old yearbooks I looked through at Taylor's house. The one's with the pictures of Sharpay and Martha being the best of friends. Then I think of Martha putting the gun to her head and the blood splattering all over as she finally kills herself. It just makes this anger come to me and start running through my veins and all I can think is about is Sharpay and how fake she is and how I want to just yell at her and tell her that I can see right through her.

_I can see right through you… _The thought of Troy saying that to me just makes my heart skip a beat.

"I know what will cheer you up, I wanna give you something for tonight" Kate says to me and out of the corner of my eye I can see her reaching into her purse to grab something

"Kate I swear if you even try to give me a condom right now.." I say closing my eyes just completely annoyed. I didn't have to have my eyes open to see the shocked look on Kate's face that I knew what she was going to do  
"But I got it for you for tonight" Kate says with this disappointment in her voice that I ruined her surprise for me

"Well if she wants to walk around with an STD then let her" Sharpay replies

"Yeah you would know all about those wouldn't you" I just reply but I instantly regret it, it was just a reflex answer

"What did you say?" Sharpay says shocked that I would say that about her and looking slightly pissed off

"Nothing"

"Did you say-"

"I didn't say anything okay" I say looking out the window once again

Kate sits there a moment with the condom in her hands like she's debating what to do with it

"C'mon Gabriella wrap it before you tap it right?" Kate says to me trying to lighten the situation and trying to give the condom to me

Quite honestly the last thing on my mind is losing my virginity tonight. It just doesn't seem as important for me to do as it was just a few days ago. I keep trying to think of reasons why I even wanted to in the first place, what I even loved about Kyle that made me even think about losing my virginity to him but all I get for answers are just meaningless random facts. Like Kyle getting drunk at the party and passing out after puking up whatever he's eaten that day; Kyle kissing Kayla Miles in seventh grade and how stupidly jealous I was at the time; Kyle thinking I was cheating on him when I wanted to leave the party; When I actually thought Kyle might have been the guy for me. All of that just makes me realize I feel like a whole different person then I was just 3 days ago.

Then it hits me nothing that I seem to do matters anymore. I then reach back and take the condom from Kate and give a forced smile

"Wrap it before you tap it right" I say to her and then turn around towards the front of the car again but as I do Sharpay decides to slam on the brakes sending my flying forward and knocking the coffee over into my lap

"Oops, so sorry Gabi" Sharpay says giggling but I just brings this rage out inside me just wanting to burst at any moment

"You really are a hazard aren't you" Kate says to Sharpay and that's what makes me snap

"What the hell is wrong with you" I say turned towards Sharpay with anger laced through every word.

"What?" Sharpay says to me

"I said What the hell is wrong with you" I then go to grab something to dry the coffee that's spilled all over me that's leaving this blotchy red mark on my legs that's making want to just burst out in tears. "I mean seriously it's not that hard of a concept Red means stop, Green means go, and Yellow mean slow down so you can stop properly it's not that hard to figure out Sharpay" Sharpay and Kate just look at me stunned at my outburst since I usually just let things go and stay silent but today that's not the case. "And I mean really they could train a fucking monkey to drive better than you could. I mean really you drive like a maniac for no reason other then what seems to be to prove a point that no one seems to get. All you care about is yourself and that you have nothing to prove to anyone" I then stop my rant and the car has this awkward silence that I know I've caused.

Sharpay won't look at me, she's just staring straight ahead clutching the steering wheel like it might break if she lets go. A moment later she turns toward me breaking the silence

"Where the hell do you get off telling me…." Sharpay starts to say but Kate cuts her off

"Seriously guys let's just drop it no fighting please" Kate says but the anger is still burning inside of me, I feel as mad as I think I've ever felt in my life if not the most.

"You know it's true Kate, She' s a bitch go ahead and say it because it's true" I say

"Don't make Kate get involved Gabriella" Sharpay says to me

Kate looks like she's about to say something but just shakes her head keeping whatever comment she was about to say to herself.

"I knew it, you're scared of her aren't you" I say to Kate

"I said don't make Kate get involved in this" Sharpay says to me raising her voice

"I'm sorry I'm supposed to not make her get involved, you do it all the time" I say to her raising my voice as well "You're the one who's always treating her like shit and making her do stuff all the time. _Oh Kate is such a slut, Look Kate's on top of Joey again, Seriously look how trashed she is I hope she doesn't puke all over my car and make my parent's think I'm an alcoholic or something_"

Kate just looks like she got punched in the stomach with all the stuff she hears me say. I know I've gone too far and I wish I could take it back but she deserves to know the truth.

All of a sudden in the middle of the road Sharpay slams on the brakes once again bring the car to a stop.

"What the hell are you doing Sharpay?" I say to her referring to the fact that we're stopped in the middle of the road with cars passing by us and going around us honking their horn

"Sharpay, Gabi is right it's not funny" Kate says with this weakness to her voice not wanting Sharpay to get more mad then she already is

"GET OUT" Sharpay says looking straight at me with anger in her voice

"What" I say not feeling mad anymore and just feeling tired at the thought of having to go out in the freezing cold

"Shar, you can't make her walk she'll freeze" Kate says trying to plead to her on my behalf

"Out" Is all Sharpay says as the cars keep passing by us. A moment passes and I'm hoping she's not serious "Are you deaf? I said get out" she says leaning towards me speaking softly

I then just grab my bag opening the door and getting out of the car and out into the freezing cold feeling it hit my skin and making me shake. As soon as I'm out of the car Sharpay zooms off leaving standing there watching her drive away. I half expect her to stop and let me back in but I know she won't after what I said.

As I'm walking some random old lady opens her window slowing down driving next to me and I hear her say something about me being crazy and then speeding ahead of me. I just remember what I said earlier of nothing mattering anymore and give her the middle finger hoping she sees it before I put my hand in my pocket feeling my body numbing from the cold.

And the whole way to school as I'm walking down the street I just keep repeating to myself is nothing matters anymore because if it did things would be fixed right now, or at least that's what I'm convinced of anyways…

* * *

_**Alright so Thank You For Reading :)**_

_**Please Review i love to know what you think as always**_

_**-Heather **_


	12. Day 4 Part 2

_**Alright so i wanted to have this up earlier but i've been busy with school like i've said it takes up a lot of my time studying but im gonna try really hard to write another chapter or two this weekend. **_

_**Just a warning this chapter goes a little mature towards the end. i tried to keep it as brief as possible and not get to graphic with the situation. I just wanted to write enough to cover what was needed without getting to much unneeded information. Honestly this whole chapter was longer than i expected it to be.**_

_**-Like i said in the last chapter though she will be doing some things that she wouldn't normally do because she feels like it doesnt matter what she does so she's going to act like someone she isn't today.**_

_**-Also Thank you to everyone who has reviewed all the chapters so far. like i've said i really means a lot and i love hearing your thoughts :)**_

* * *

I decided to skip my first few classes just well because I wanted too. I just spent the time wandering the halls most of the time hoping that a teacher would see me and decide to stop me and ask what I'm doing. I wanted someone to just basically call me out for skipping class and get me in trouble or something. Honestly the fight with Sharpay just left an unsettling feeling in my stomach making me desire to just do something.

Most of the teachers that saw me just didn't care what I was doing and just gave me a smile assuming that I was on my way to the bathroom or have a free period not even thinking that I might be skipping class.

I finally decided to go to Mr. Davis's class was time to start. As I walked into his classroom I purposely didn't look at him and went straight to sit in my seat but I could feel his eyes watching me the whole time.

"Well isn't it a little early for you to be dressing for summer Miss Montez?" He said

Normally whenever he gave me a smile I felt that nervousness you'd get around a little crush and would look away but today I kept my eyes locked on his. I felt fearless and this sensation came over my body, a feeling I'd never felt with Kyle.

"What can I say if you got it flaunt I guess" I say making my voice sound sensual and I see something change in him as he started to get nervous

"y-yeah I guess" He said and I'm pretty sure I saw his cheeks turn red almost as if he was blushing. "So no candy canes today? Or did you just get to many and decided to put them in your locker"

I really just hadn't been to my classes all day so I never got any of the candy canes I was supposed to get but honestly I didn't care that I didn't have them.

"I'm kind of over the candy cane thing" I said to him

I could see him getting nervous all over again as he went behind his desk. I look at him and not even making it not obvious that I'm checking him out, it was as if the confidence was flowing through me now and there was no making it go away.

"Alright everyone, I know that it's Winter Wonderland Day but today we're going to be talking about..."

But just as he was about to say it Troy makes his way through the doorway making everyone look up at him as his bag his the side of the doorway causing papers to fly out of his bag and all over the floor.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Davis, There was an emergency at The Times. The printer was out of control and it was either fix it or the paper won't be out on time..." He said to Mr. Davis as he made his way over to his desk. He walks through the aisles and I couldn't help but feel this irritation towards him. I mean why he had to be such a mess. I mean is it really that hard to be somewhat organized to the point where papers are spilling out all over the place?

He must see me looking at him thinking I'm concerned with his mess and he mouths to me "_Walking Disaster" _Like he's proud that he's a complete mess.

I then turn my head back towards Mr. Davis and he's now standing at the front of the room trying to act like he's being serious about getting interrupted but that's the thing about him he never really gets mad.

"Well I'm glad the paper will be out on time then Mr. Bolton" he says to Troy "And now that that's over with we can now get onto..."

But once again he gets interrupted by someone seeing the student's dressed up as elves to hand out the candy canes. I get a few of mine and I see of the girls holding the candy cane that I know is from Troy and she's saying the names of the other one. I can't take the chance of her saying my name to come get it so I grab it from her hand

"It's mine I know it is" I say to her hoping she'll just go along with it but she goes to open her mouth to reply but I stop her "Trust me it is and it's just going in the trash anyways so it's not a big deal" I say to her softly so no one can hear me but her.

It was true but it wasn't for the reasons people might think. I wasn't going to throw it away because it was from Troy. I didn't want it because it just seemed meaningless to have it knowing that essentially my life seemed meaningless at this point and I couldn't bear to look at it knowing that.

So after the elf girls leave the room and Mr. Davis is trying to get the class back in order as everyone is still going over the excitement of getting the candy canes, I just stand up walking to the front of the class dumping my candy canes into the trash can.

Most of the class couldn't believe what I had just done and half of those people probably wanted to run up to the front of the class and take them out and keep them for themselves. The candy canes are a big deal at our school and I'm sure most of them would just love to have more to add to their collections. I couldn't look back at Troy though; I just couldn't bear to see his face.

"How can you just throw those away" I heard someone say to me but I just shrugged I didn't really care at this point.

"I just don't care, but if you really want them there yours to take" I rambled off to them

"You sure you want to throw them away Gabriella, I mean you're probably breaking some hearts" Mr. Davis said to me with a wink

"Oh really? What about yours?" I blurt out at him and the class goes silent hearing what I had just said. It wasn't like it mattered what I said though because tomorrow it would all be forgotten.

"Excuse me?" He said in shock looking slightly nervous

"Your heart, did I break it?" I said to him clearly so he could hear me leaning towards him as I sat on the corner of his desk at the front of the room, my skirt riding up that made my thong almost visible to him.

"Alright Gabriella I think you should go back to your seat so we can get class started" Mr. Davis said trying to be serious as if he was trying to get class back in order but I wasn't buying it

"What you aren't enjoying the view Mr. Davis?" I said to him softly and flirtatiously. I can hear the class and I know they're all probably getting a kick out of watching me trying to essentially seduce Mr. Davis and they probably all think I'm making a fool of myself.

"Sit down Miss Montez" Mr. Davis says to me his face going dark.

"Alright if you insist" I say and I maneuver my way into his chair behind his desk. I can hear the class just laughing and giggling even more at this.

"In your own chair Miss Montez" He said to me his face turning red and I think this is the first time ever since he's started teaching at this school he's getting angry. I know I've crossed the line so head back to my seat and keep quiet the rest of the class.

Throughout class though I can hear the class still talking about me and my actions but I just try to ignore it. A few people have passed me notes but the last one catches my eye. It's folded like a paper crane and it looks like it's floated right onto my desk. It looks so delicate that I feel sort of bad opening it and seeing the message inside of it – _You are so much better than this – _The note doesn't say who it's from but is doesn't have to.

I know it's from Troy and as I'm reading it I feel like something has just stabbed my stomach as a sharp pain appears. It's like a blade has been shoved through me and its making it hard for me to breath. I shouldn't be dead, it shouldn't be me. That's all I can think. I then take the note tearing it once and then again very carefully doing it.

The class is restless and once class ends Mr. Davis tells the class about a test coming up on Monday and then asks me to see him since class has ended. I assume that he wants to yell at me about what I did during class.

Mr. Davis waits until all of the class has left the room, I can see Troy outside of the doorway but I don't get to see anything after that as Mr. Davis shuts the door so I can't see out anymore.

Something about the door closing makes my heart skip a beat and I close my eyes as my mind wanders to the accident. Sharpay always said that the other person will always swerve out of the way first, but I suddenly realized that wasn't why she put herself in those situations. She put herself in those situations because she loved the thrill it gave her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mr. Davis says harshly causing me to open my eyes and look at him.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about" I said to him sounding innocent like I hadn't done anything.

"That shit you pulled in class- in front of the entire class, what were you thinking?"

I stand up from wear I'm sitting and my legs feel all wobbly and I steady myself leaning against my desk looking over at him

"Look I'm sorry, I really don't know what you're talking about, I mean did I do something wrong?" I said feeling my confidence growing once again.

"You know you could get in a lot of trouble, you could get me in a lot of trouble" He said looking at me

I carefully move myself from my desk and walk over to him stopping just a few feet in front of him. He doesn't move from where he is and when he finally looks at me his look almost scares me enough to back away but I don't.

I lean myself against the desk behind me essentially flaunting everything I have at him. I feel like I'm not myself and that I'm having an out of body experience, like I don't know why I'm doing these things.

"I don't mind trouble" I said to him using a sexy voice

"What are you doing?" He says to me and I can tell he's trying very hard not to look down toward my skirt or lack thereof it and see my thong which I'm sure is hanging out by now but he isn't.

"I can always stop if you want me too" I say to him breathlessly but when he replies it's not exactly the response I'm expecting from him

"What do you want Gabriella" He says sounding tired and slightly annoyed that I'm throwing myself at him.

I just stare at him a moment not really knowing what to say or how we got to this point. I wasn't expecting things to get this far but I wasn't sure how or if I wanted to stop it.

"I…. I want you Mr. Davis" After it comes out it sounds more uncertain then I meant it to. This is what I want, what I've been wanting and that's Mr. Davis, right? My head is spinning and I'm panicking if I'm doing the right thing but I force myself to think that I am and I try to think of how I can make him believe that I really want this. Then it comes to me. Logan. "I want you, Logan"

He stares at me with this blank look and it makes me nervous and I want to look away or run out of the room to get out of this situation.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him trying to make him say something but instead of replying he comes over to me pushing me back onto the desk kissing me, sucking on my ear and neck making these grunting sounds as he's pressing himself against me. He then takes one of his hands sliding it up my shirt squeezing me almost making me scream out.

As he's doing this all I can think is _oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm kissing Mr. Davis and he's kissing me and Sharpay will never believe this. _But this moment just doesn't feel like I ever thought it would. I can feel his stubble against my skin and it just makes me think about how my mom would feel when my dad kisses her.

When I open my eyes I'm looking at the ceiling and all I can think is how can the ceiling look the same when all of this is happening. Why isn't the ceiling falling onto me? Then it hits me that this isn't fun anymore. I feel like soberness has come over me like I'm realizing what's actually happening, what I've actually just done.

I try to push him off of me but he's just too strong and all I can feel are his muscles on my fingers as I try to push him off. He's just leaning his full weight against me and I can barely breathe as he's crushing me under him. My legs are spread around him as our hips are joint and his mouth feels heavy against mine. I finally get enough strength to pull my lips away from his.

"We- WE can't do this here" I say but that's not what I meant to say.

What I wanted to say was _we can't do this, not here not anywhere. _

What I really wanted to say was _Stop._

I look up towards him and I can see the sweat that's formed on his face and he finally pulls away from me and I bring myself to my feet fixing my now messy clothing not wanting to see my hands visibly shaking.

"You're right" He said to me "you're right" The realization seeming to hit him for what has just happened. "Gabriella, Look what just happened, I don't think I have to tell you that this needs to stay strictly between the two of us." He says it with this smile like I'm just supposed to go along with whatever he says. "I mean everyone makes mistakes..."

"Mistakes?" That's all I can mumble out.

"I need to know that you won't say anything to anyone" He says to me seriously

"Of course I won't" I say to him and I can see he looks visibly relieved. I just stand there a moment half expecting him to kiss me again or hug me or something but we just stand there not really know what to say or do.

"Well um you should probably go to lunch" He says to me and I know I'm being dismissed to leave, so I grab my purse and books and leave the room.

As I walk out into the hallway I lean myself up against the wall feeling it against my back. I get this feeling bubbling up inside me and I'm not sure if I should scream, laugh cry or what, I just feel confused. Lucky for me though everyone is at lunch so no one is in the hallway to see me.

I then take out my phone to text Sharpay but I then remember we're in a fight. There's no text from her asking if I wanted to go to Troy's party. She must still be mad that's all I can think and I'm hoping Kate isn't mad at me for what happened in the car this morning and what I said about her to Sharpay.

I think about texting Taylor for a moment since I know she shouldn't be mad at me but I don't know what to say. I mean it just feels weird to type _I kissed Mr. Davis, _but I were to say I kissed Logan she most likely wouldn't know who I was talking about. _Logan Davis _just feels weird to type too, and we did more than just kiss I mean he was fully on top of me essentially making out with me.

In the end I just throw my phone back into my bag without sending a message. I just figure that I'll wait until me, Sharpay, and Kate aren't fighting to say anything. It will just make things easier that way, plus I'll get to see their faces when I say it too. The thought of making Sharpay jealous over it just would make the whole thing more worth it.

I then freshened up my make-up putting on some concealer to hide the redness of my face from Mr. Davis's stubble rubbing against my skin and once I looked presentable again I headed off to lunch...

* * *

**_Ok so to clear things up so if your thinking it. NO they did not have sex and he didn't rape her. All that happened was they basically made out and she let things get to far and she stopped it before things when too far. If you need to know anything else.. feel free to ask :)_**

**_-Thanks for Reading!_**

**_-LIke i said im gonna try to get the next chapter or two up this weekend while i have time; my goal is to finish up Day 4 but well see_**

**_-Please Review; i wanna know what you thought_**

**_-Thanks again for Reading_**

**_-Heather_**


	13. Day 4 Part 3

**_Alright here's the next chapter; i think parts of it are a little rough but i was in a rush to write it but i feel like it got better towards the end maybe?_**

**_I'm gonna keep this note short because i'm working on the next chapter and i'm gonna try to have it up tonight or tomorrow depending how long it takes me to write it; i just wanted to get this posted :)_**

**_-So heres the chapter :)_**

* * *

I walk into the lunch room a little while later after my time with Mr. Davis and all I want to do is just forget about the events that just happened. I can see everyone looking at me as I walk in late to the lunch room and for some reason I bring my hand up to cover my face thinking that people might notice the slight redness on my face and figure out what had just happened.

I couldn't be in here right now so I walked out of the lunch room and back into the hallway and make my way to the bathroom. I go to the old bathroom on the other side of the school that no one really goes in hoping to get some privacy.

The door sticks as I try to open it and I push it with all my might and I give it a good shove and end up hitting my arm on it as I nearly fall into the bathroom.

"Oww" I say holding my arm rubbing it trying to stop the pain  
"what the hell?" I hear someone say and I look up to see who's in there and I see Charlotte standing there with a cigarette in her hand.

"Geez, you scared me" I said to her

"I scared you, you're the one who barged their way in here, and seriously the door isn't that hard to open" She says to me sounding annoyed that I barged in on her

"Oh well sorry I ruined your alone time" I said half-sweet going to leave the bathroom

"Wait" She says and I stop turning around towards her "are you going to tell on me?" She says and I just look confused as to what she's talking about  
"Tell on you for what?"

"About me smoking in the bathroom" She says to me like it should be obvious

"Uh no, I mean it's not really a big deal and I don't really care what you're doing in here, I mean what you do in here is your business" I say to her honestly because to me if she wanted to smoke in the bathroom during lunch that was her choice and I wasn't going to stop her.

"Yeah well what can I say it's a nice place to spend my lunch time then in the stuffy old lunch room" She says "So um what are you doing in here, if you don't mind me asking..."

"Oh um I had to pee" I say to her coming up with the first thing that comes to my mind

"Ok..." She says not really believing me but seeming to not want to push the issue anymore and cause an argument "Your arm ok?" she says looking down towards my slightly red arm

"Yeah I think I'll be fine" I say giving her a half-smile

"Good but I'm not sure how you can walk in those shoes" She says and it makes me laugh because honestly I don't know how I'm able to still be walking in these sky-high stilettos either.

"Me either, I probably won't be able to walk by the end of the day" I say to her and it makes her giggle but she covers her mouth thinking I might get mad at her for laughing at what I said "I bought them as a joke I never really planned on wearing them to school ever"

We then stand there in a silence for a few moments before she breaks the silence  
"You know what you need is a pair of these" She says referring to her converse sneakers that she's wearing on her feet "they're probably way more comfy then what you're wearing"

I just try to stop myself from rolling my eyes but she sees me and shrugs "hey don't knock'um till you try them"

"Fine then hand um over"

Charlotte stands there a moment debating if I'm serious before taking them off and handing them over to me. I then have an idea pop into my head

"Here we'll trade" I say and take off my shoes and handing them to her as I take the converse sneakers from her putting them on and surprisingly they're more comfy then I thought they'd be.

"I can see why you wear these now" I say honestly to her but as I look at her I try not to laugh seeing that she can barely stand up straight in my heels.

"Yeah well I don't see how you can wear these" She says with a giggle and I giggle along with her.

I then see her sit down on the ground and going to grab her bag obviously looking for something. She then pulls out a small bag with a tiny bit of weed in it. I then watch her roll the weed up in some paper into a few cigarettes.  
I'm actually kind of enthralled watching her make them as I can tell this definitely wasn't her first time making these. She must notice me watching her though as she looks up at me

"Geez take a picture it'll last longer" She says to me

"What there's nothing else to look at in here" I say to her  
"yeah well no one's making you stay in here either" She says back to me. A few moments later she hands me a joint and we sit there in silence puffing on them a few moments before she looks up at me seriously. "So why do you guys hate me?"

"We don't hate you" I say but it doesn't sound all that convincing as I take another puff of the joint in my hand

"Than what's with all the stuff you've done to me over the years" She says taking a puff of her own joint

"I really don't know" I said honestly to her because I really didn't know why we had done all that stuff to her. I mean she's never really done anything to us "I guess we had to take stuff out on someone and it just happened to be you" I said but I quickly regretted it realizing it sounded way worse than I actually meant it to.

Just as I'm about to say something else the bell rings meaning that lunch was over.

"Crap, I have to go" She says gathering up her stuff and throwing the joint in the toilet as I do the same and flushes it. I then help her gather up the rest of her stuff and cleaning up everything so that no one would know we're in here

"We better hurry, Shane will be mad if your late" I say to her

"How did you know that I was meeting up with Shane?" She asked me wondering how I knew and I realize I screwed up and shouldn't have said anything about knowing because I wasn't supposed to know

"Oh um I saw you sneaking into the bathroom a few times during free period" I say hoping she buys it and I can see that she does as she starts to relax.

"Oh well um you aren't going to tell anyone about that are you?" She says waiting for me to answer but all I can do is just start laughing. I mean I'm the last person that would be telling anyone anything at this point. I mean I have zero real friends, my teacher stuck his tongue down my throat, my boyfriend is an asshole and pressures me all the time to have sex with him like I owe it to him or something, and I'm probably supposed to be dead but some reason I can't stop reliving the day I should be dying over and over again.

"Why are you laughing?" She says looking at me like I'm crazy

"Why not" I just reply to her  
"you're crazy" She says to me

"At least I don't sit in the bathroom by myself during lunch"  
"At least I don't get stoned off barely half a joint"

"At least I don't sleep with Shane Adams"

"At least I don't have bitchy friends"

"At least I have friends"

We just keep going back and forth with each other laughing the whole time neither of us being able to stop for at least a good two minutes before I can finally get some words out

"I have to tell you something" I say trying to catch my breath  
"Do tell"

"I kissed Mr. Davis" I blurt out to her and I just burst out laughing again and she looks at m  
"You did what?"

"Shhhh... We kissed; He put his hand up my shirt and put his other hand…" I said and looked down towards my legs

"No way, you're lying" She says not believing me  
"I swear"

"That's gross you know that right?"

"Yeah I know"

"It is, I mean he went to high school here like 10 years ago"

"6 actually, we checked"

"They're all perverts" She says whispering into my ear and then this realization comes over her "oh shit, I'm so late" She says and stands up steadying herself to leave

"You know you're too good for Shane right?" I say to her honestly, and it was true I mean any guy that's willing to cheat on his girlfriend isn't really the right guy for anyone. I half expect her to start yelling at me but she gives me a smile

"You know you're too good for Mr. Davis right?" She says to me before walking out of the bathroom.

I sit there by myself in the smoke and I see that she's left one of the extra joints she's made behind. I then look up expecting to see Charlotte thinking she realized she left it

"You forgot this..." I start to say but my words stop as I see a teacher standing there in front of me

"You know smoking is prohibited on campus..."

Later I find myself leaving the principal's office with a warning. It's really amazing what you can get away with when you have dirt on the principal, like that fact that you have evidence of them hooking up with another staff member when there are married to someone else.

The school day is now over and as I'm leaving I realize I don't have a ride since me and Sharpay are still fighting. So I'm standing outside in the cold but what I surprised when I hear someone call my name.

"Gabi!" I look and see Kelsi Neilson, Molly Shaye, and Holly James walking towards me "What are you doing out here?" I hear Kelsi ask me

"Oh um Sharpay and the girls had to leave without me so um I was going to walk home" I said making up an excuse as to why I would be there by myself.

"Oh well um if you want you could come with us, we were going to hit the mall and then head over to Troy's party" Molly says to me

I think about my options and while I'd love to try and make-up with Sharpay, Kate, and Taylor right now I just don't feel like it and hanging out with Molly, Kelsi, and Holly just seems like the right thing to right now "That sounds like a great idea"

We are now on our way to the mall in Molly's car and I have to say it's quite different riding in her car then in Sharpay's car. Mostly because it's half the size as he has just a tiny Acura and me and Holly and shoved close to each other in the back.

"Molly? Can we stop at my house a moment before we head to the mall I need to get something" I said to her

"Sure no problem" she replies to me.

We then arrive at my house and I pop out going quickly into my house. I look around the house a moment looking for something and when I spot it I head over to it. I grab my mom's wallet and take out her credit card and put the wallet back and head back out the door to Molly's car.  
We then make our way to the mall and once we arrive we start looking around at the first store we see which is H&M.

We look around and after we all find a few things we head up to the register and I take out my mom's credit card to pay for the clothes I wanted to get.  
"You are soo lucky your parents give you a credit card to use to go shopping" Molly says to me "I've been begging mine to let me have theirs for years but they said I'd have to wait till college for that to happen"

"They didn't exactly give it to me" I reply to her

"No way you didn't steal it did you?" She asked me shocked

"Shhh. I like to think of it as borrowing because I mean I'm going to give it back when I get home" I say to her trying to keep her quiet and not make a big deal out of it

"My parents would kill me if I did that" She says to me

"Mine to" Kelsi says

After H&M we head over to Sephora and I get a full-out makeover. I look like a model by the time the guy is done with me and I decide to buy everything that he's put on me.

I really don't know why I'm doing all this I mean sure I might be trying to impress the girls but I mean I never act like this. I've never stolen my mom's credit card before and I've never gotten a makeover like this before. I'm not the type of person who just spends money like this. I do have nice things but I like to think that I earn them in some way and that I just don't throw money away buying the most expensive thing I can find.  
We then make our way to this expensive Italian resteraunt to have dinner. As we're sitting at the table I look over and see this group of boys sitting across from us. Holly must notice them too as she says  
"Oh my gosh they are so hot, too bad they only want Gabriella"

"That's not true, you should try and get their numbers" I say trying to boost her confidence. I mean she wasn't an ugly girl and despite what I might have said in the past about her she wasn't all that bad.

"I don't know" She says still doubting herself

"Well if you won't then I will" I say to them

"No you can't" Holly says to me

"I can and I will" I reply to them before getting up and going over to the guys and after a few moments I'm walking back to the table with the girls with the boys numbers and I can see the girls smiling and I'm pretty sure the guys behind me are probably smiling as well.

After we finish our meal, I tell them that dinner's on me and then we head back to Molly's house to change for the party. I put on the same silver halter dress I wore to the party before and the same everything else but this time I feel like someone else wearing it.

I feel well pretty like I should have the first time I put it on, probably because of all the make-up on my face that makes me look like a model, but its more than that I feel confident in how I look this time.

As we're sitting in the car going to the party I get a text from Kyle: _What's up with you? I thought we had a plan for tonight?_

I just quickly reply back: _We do; I'll see you soon._

I then close my phone and a few minutes later we arrive at the party. It's already started as we walk in and I head straight for the kitchen to grab a drink.

Once I have my drink in hand I turn and see Kyle across the room for me and he must see me as he does double-take barely recognizing me in my new look. He then makes his way over to me

"I didn't think you were going to make it" He says to me wrapping his arm around my waist and I lay my hand on his chest

"I told you I was coming" I say to him feeling his heart beat against my fingers but for some reason it makes me sad. "Didn't you get my text?"  
He just shrugs "You were acting all weird at school today; I thought that you didn't like my candy-cane note"

Luv Ya. I'd forgotten about that until now. I just try to push it from my mind for now

"It was fine babe" I reply to him  
"You look hot babe" He says to me and then looks down at my shoes or well Charlotte's shoes that I was still wearing since we never switched back shoes "what are those" He says looking at them  
"they're shoes, why you like them?"

"They just don't look right on you" He says to me crinkling his nose like he's smelling something bad

"Well I happen to like them" I say to him

"They just don't seem like you babe" He says to me but it just makes me think of all the stuff I've done today because most of the things I've done today aren't really what he would describe as me.

"Well maybe you don't know everything about me" I say to him which just makes him laugh slightly

"I know you look cute when you're mad, and don't frown so much, it makes your face all wrinkly" He says to me tapping my forehead. I then finish up the little bit of beer I had and then look at him  
"Hey why don't you go get me another beer?" I say to him and he nods taking my cup and heading away to get another one. When he comes back and hands it to me I head off to go upstairs.  
As I make my way upstairs I nearly collide with Troy and he takes a step backward seeing me

"Sorry" We both say at the same time and for some reason I feel myself blushing

"You came" He says softly to me like he wasn't expecting me to be there at his house. His eyes look blue as ever

"Well it seemed like the place to be so here I am" I reply to him looking away slightly. He just keeps staring at me and I'm expecting him to say something horrible.

"Gabi, I wanted to say..."

"Don't" I say as it hits me? He knows what happened with Mr. Davis, that's why he's acting like this. "Look if this is about what happened in Mr. Davis's class today, I don't want to hear it"

"What did happen Gabriella?" He says looking at me

"Nothing happened" I say but it just sounds like a lie as I feel like I'm reliveing the moment with Mr. Davis all over again. "It's none of your business anyways"

"Davis is a dirt bag; you know you should stay away from him. Your too good for that" He says to me and that's just the confirmation I needed and I knew he sent the note in class to me. It just makes me feel broken and hurt that Troy was looking down on me.

"Look I don't have to explain anything to you, we're not even friends. We- we're nothing" I say to him and just sighs

"You're unbelievable you know that" He says just looking disgusted with how I was acting at this moment. "You know maybe everyone is right about you. Maybe you are just a shallow-"

"A shallow what Troy" I said snapping at him "A shallow bitch right, is that what you think?"

"Maybe its like you said, we're not friends. We're not anything"

"Yeah well at least I don't walk around pretending to be better than everybody else, you're not perfect, you know. I'm sure you've done bad things. I'm sure you do bad things" As soon as I say that though I just get this feeling that it isn't true. I mean I really don't think I've ever seen Troy do or say anything mean to anyone

Troy just laughs. "Oh I'm the one who pretends to be better than everyone else. That's funny Gabi. Anyone ever tell you how funny you are"

"I'm serious. You shouldn't make people feel bad just because they aren't perfect" I say to him just worked up over this conversation

"I never said-"He starts to say but I cut him off

"It's not my fault I can't be like you ok? I don't get up in the morning thinking that the world is one big happy place ok? That just not how I work. I just don't think I can be fixed" I say to him but I just feel like I should say I don't think it can be fixed. I feel like I'm about to cry because I feel like this is never going to end and I'm just going to have to keep doing this over and over again.

We stand there in silence for a moment before he brushes his hand past my arm and for a second I feel my heart flutter with his touch.

"I was going to tell you that you look beautiful with your hair down like that, that was all I was going to say" Troy says to me before moving around me and going to head up the stairs but stops before he does "you don't need to be fixed Ella" He says to me before heading upstairs past me.

Hearing him I just I don't feel like I believe him like I should. I just keep telling myself that he has to know what he just said wasn't true. I want to tell him he's not right but I don't get the chance since he's already gone and out of sight...

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading_**

**_-Please Review and let me know what you think!_**

**_-Heather_**


	14. Day 4 Part 4

**_Alright so this is my third update in three days and i feel super accomplised right now i wont lie lol. But yeah i really think this might be my favorite chapter so far and i love the end of this chapter )_**

**_-Just a note this ISN'T the last chapter _**

**_-I hope you enjoy the chapter, i'm not sure when i'll be updating again. it will most likely be later this week and i might be writing a one-shot between now and the next update if i feel like it; either that or another chapter but it depends on my mood and what i feel like writing_**

**_-Alright i'm gonna stop talking; heres the chapter enjoy :)_**

**_PS: there is finally a teeny-bit of Troyella in this chapter..._**

* * *

"Gabs!" I hear from behind me and I look and see Molly with Holly and Kelsi coming towards me "we we're looking all over for you! We found the good stuff!"

"The good stuff?" I said looking confused

"You know vodka, gin, that good stuff?" Molly said "now come one so we can get some of it" She says taking a hold of my hand and she drags me to a door with a sigh on it that says:

_**Please Do Not Enter!**_

_**Seriously there's a keg right behind you and it's the one thing I'm asking of you so please just leave this alone**_

"You guys maybe we shouldn't-"I say but Holly has already opened the door so I follow her inside the room. We go to grab something to drink but I hear something breaking from another room and Kelsi looks at me

"What did you do?"Kelsi says to me

"It wasn't me, it came from the other room, where the party is" I reply to her and then head out of the room and I see what all the commotion is over. Someone broke a bottle. I then hear high pitched laughing and I look up and I know exactly what that means. Sharpay's here.

You wanna know a secret about Sharpay? Our junior year she went to visit her stepsister at the University of Albuquerque and when she came back she was as bitchy as I've ever seen her. She snapped at everyone for just about everything but we didn't know why she was acting like this. We didn't want to push her because one thing we knew was that you don't push Sharpay when she's in a mood like that or well ever really.

We had all gone out to this Mexican restaurant towards the end of the school year. While me, Taylor, and Kate were all chowing down on the food Sharpay was barely eating a thing. I just remember we all sitting there talking when she blurted it out  
"I had sex" She said to us and we just all looked well shocked. "It was only like 2 minutes" She said and right after the food came and she looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder now that she had revealed her huge secret and she was acting normal again eating and having normal conversation with us.

After dinner Sharpay paid for the meal with her mom's credit card that was only supposed to be used for emergency's and in Sharpay's words "This was an emergency". We all planned to go out clubbing that night but before that Sharpay said she had to go to the bathroom to fix her make-up. About 30 seconds after she left I felt the urge to go to the bathroom so I went to the bathroom right after her.

As I walked into the bathroom I expected to see Sharpay at the mirror fixing her makeup but as I walked in I saw her kneeling at the floor of the toilet with all the food she had just eaten now in the toilet.

"What are you doing in here?" She hissed at me

"I had to pee sorry" I said to her

"Well then pee" She said to me the bitchiness gone from her voice. I did and after I went over to her as she was now standing at the sink fixing her makeup and eating some tic-tacs to get the throw-up smell out of her mouth.

"It's not something I do all the time you know" She says to me

"Okay" I said about 2 moments later

"Don't tell Taylor or Kate or anyone about this"

"Alright"

"You guys are my family you know that right" She says to me and I honestly believe her as she says this. But now at the party I didn't know what we were as we were in a fight.

I watched as Sharpay, Kate, and Taylor made their way upstairs and after grabbing a beer for myself I head upstairs after them. As I make it upstairs I head over to where they are and Taylor spots me first  
"Hey Gabi"

"Did you have permission to talk to me" I reply to her wondering if Sharpay is letting her talk to me.

"Oh don't be a bitch" Taylor says to me "You know Sharpay's upset over what you said about her"

"Is Kate mad?" I ask her looking over in Kate's direction seeing her with Joey as they are swaying to the music while he's talking to some other girl in the area like she isn't even there. I just want to go over and give her a hug.

Taylor hesitates a moment before replying

"She's not mad, you know how Kate is" She replies to me

I'm not sure if I believe her but I really don't want to start a fight so I don't fight it.

"You didn't call me today" After I say it I feel stupid for saying it. I feel like an outsider with my own friends. I mean really we haven't talked for less than a day and I feel like it's been forever.

"Sharpay was freaking out; she's really upset I told you that" Taylor replies to me

"You know it's true what I said about her though, don't you?"

"Doesn't matter if it's true. She's Sharpay. She's ours just like we're hers, you know?" After Taylor says that I have to agree with her. I mean in a way that's probably one of the smartest things I've ever heard her say in a long time. "You should tell her you're sorry"

"But I'm not sorry Taylor" I say but that's all I can make myself say. Part of me just wants to blurt out everything that's been going on. Tell her about Mr. Davis and Charlotte and going out with Molly, Kelsi, and Holly… but I just can't bring myself to do it.

"Just say it Gabi" Taylor says to me her eyes now wandering around the room and I see them lock on someone "Oh my god, I don't believe it" I hear her say and I don't even have to look over to know what she's talking about. Martha's here.

I feel like time has stopped all around me and I'm frozen. I don't want to turn around because part of me wants to believe that she won't be there and that maybe just maybe things will be different this time. But as I turn around I see Martha Cox standing in the doorway and I feel the blood in my body run cold as a chill runs down my spine.

"I don't believe it" Taylor says again and then turns towards Sharpay before I can say anything "Shar, did you see who's here" She says to Sharpay.

Martha just stands in the doorway looking well calm but like she's on a mission at the same time and she's going to do whatever it takes to get it done… I then snap out of my frozen state and throw myself forward. I have to get out of the room. I can't stand here and watch it happen all over again.

I'm making my way through the crowd of people forming to see what's going on but I'm probably the only one who's trying to get out of the room. I'm bumping into people, stepping on foots, doing whatever I just want out of the room.

I finally reach the doorway where Martha is blocking so I can't get through. I look up towards her and I see her staring at Sharpay and just by that look in her eyes I know that Sharpay is the one she really hates, but for some reason it doesn't make me feel any better.

Just as I'm about to push past her our shoulder's brush together and I feel a chill run down my spine as she looks at me.  
"Wait" She says to me grabbing a hold of my wrist and her hand feels like ice on my skin.

"No" Is all I can reply to her and I break out of her grasp and stumble forward out of the room.  
As I'm walking down the hall the images of the past flood through my mind, the thought of Sharpay and Martha getting into the fight, Martha being drenched in the punch that I threw on her. It was all too much for me to remember again.

I made my way down the hall not really noticing anything around me. I'm just so distracted that I really don't even notice Kyle until I've already bumped into him.

"Hey, you" He says to me sounding slightly drunk.

"Kyle…" I say pressing myself against him. "Let's get out of here; we can go to your house. I'm ready now. Just me and you" I say to him. I'm desperate at this point and all I want is to just get out of her by any means necessary.

"Whoa babe, Let me finish this drink and then well go" He says referring to the half-filled beer in his hand and looked he was about to walk away from me but I stopped him

"NO!" I said nearly shouting at him. Before he can even react to me though my lips are attached to his with both my hands on either side of his face and I'm shoving my body as close as I can to his. It takes him a moment to understand what I'm doing before he's all over me as well.

We're both staggering our way away from the crowd, bumping into walls and people along the way. I suddenly start hearing the chants in the background towards Martha and panic mode sets in me "We need to get a room now" I say to him quickly before he can understand what's going on and pull away from me.

"In here" He says pulling me into a side room. Once he closes the door behind him I lay down onto the bed waiting for him. I feel nauseous like I really shouldn't be doing this but it's either this or see Martha again so this seems like the better option at this point. As he lies down next to me I climb on top of him.

"Wait" He says to me

"Why? Isn't this what you want?" I say softly to him. Even through the room I can hear the chants and its making me feel sick to stomach. I just want to get this over with. I want to be with him to block out the sounds around me. I then throw myself at him again pressing our lips together. I feel him trying to undo the zipper of my dress and getting frustrated that he can't do it while kissing me.

I hear the fabric of my dress ripping and in a normal situation I'd yell at him but right now that's the least of my worries. I just pull the dress off of me and he then starts trying to take my bra off.

"Are you sure about this?" He says to me his words slightly slurred

"Just kiss me" I say to him hearing the chants still. The chants just keep echoing in my head and they won't go away. I feel like it's happening all around me despite the fact that we're in a completely different room.

I then try to bring my attention back to Kyle and I slide my hands under his shirt as I pull it off of him and then start kissing his neck. As I'm kissing him an image of Mr. Davis on top of me pops into my head but I push it to the back of my mind.

Our chests are now touching and with every kiss I can hear this sound like we're sticking together from our sweaty bodies touching and pulling away so many times. At one point his hands fall away from me but I keep kissing him, moving up and down his chest.

I realize he's gotten quiet not really reacting to anything. I just try to think that maybe he's in shock that this is actually happening, because normally whenever we attempt to do anything like this he's always the one to take charge.

"Kyle?" I whisper to him and I hear a soft moan come from him "Are we still doing this?" I say to him, but all I hear from him is…

Silence. My heart then starts beating quickly not hearing him saying anything  
"Kyle?" I say again. Then all of a sudden a huge snore comes out of his mouth as he rolls over and the snores just keep going.

For a few moments I just sit there listening to him snore before getting up to grab my clothes and put them back on. I'm not upset really that nothing happened. Honestly I'm not really feeling anything right now. All I know is I wanted out of this room. So I slip into the hallway and everything seems back to normal now and I realize Martha Cox has left.

I see a few people give me weird looks as I make my way through the hallways. I'm sure I look like a huge mess but honestly I don't have the energy to care at this point. I really don't even know how I'm keeping myself together right now. I probably should be crying with everything that's happened today but I'm not, and for some reason all I can think is Sharpay would be so proud of me for not breaking down right now.

"You're dress isn't zipped" I hear some random girl say to me. I hear another one say "What were you doing in there?" But I don't answer them. I just ignore them and keep walking. I want to go somewhere quiet away from everyone. I then think of the perfect place, behind the door of the PLEASE DO NOT ENTER sign.

So I go to the door with the sign on it and open it going into the room its covering and close it behind me. I make my way into the room looking at everything around me, the windows that you can look out of and see the lawn that's covered in frost. I then sit down on the carpet and the tears finally start falling and I let out a sob that sounds more like a scream.

I really don't know how long I sat there at least 10 minutes to let out all the tears I had to until I felt like I couldn't cry anymore. I now have snot all over me and my make-up is smeared all over as well from me wiping my eyes and nose so many times. I was a complete mess and at one point I realized I wasn't alone in the room.

I stay very still looking and seeing a shoe come into my view.

"How long have you been standing there" I say wiping my eyes and nose for what seemed like the millionth time since I sat down there"  
"Not long" Troy says quietly to me but I can tell he's lying but I really don't mind that he is. I actually feel kind of better knowing that I wasn't sitting there alone all that time. "Are you okay?" He says taking a step towards me "well I mean obviously you're not okay, but I just wanted to know if, well that was anything I could do or something you want to talk about or-"

"Troy?" I say interrupting him. He tended to have a habit of rambling when we were younger.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me a drink of water?" I said softly to him  
"Yeah. Of course, just give me one second" He said sound relieved that I asked him to do something. About a minute later he's back and handing me a glass of water with just the right amount of ice cubes in it. I take it from him taking a long gulp of water from it before speaking again

"Sorry about being back here. The sign and everything"

"It's okay" HE says sitting down next to me. Not super close but enough so that I know he's there. "I mean the sign was more for other people to keep them from breaking my parent's shit or whatever. I've never had a party before…"

"Why did you have a party Troy?" I say to him just wanting to keep him talking

"Well I thought that if I had a party, you would come" He said with a half laughing half serious.

I feel kind of embarrassed hearing him with this heat spreading through my whole body. His response was well unexpected and I don't know what to say. He doesn't seem embarrassed to have said it though. He just sits there looking at me with his typical Troy look. He never really understood that you just can't say things like that to people.

The silence last a few moments to long and I realize I should say something  
"This room must get a lot of light during the day" That makes Troy laugh

"You have no idea; it's like being in the middle of the sun"

There's then a silence over us again, but not really silence since you can still hear the music in the background.

"Listen" I say to him feeling my throat start to swell up "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I really—just thank you for making me feel better. I'm sorry I've always been..." But at last second I can't say what I want to say. What I want to say is I'm_ sorry I've always been awful to you. I'm sorry there's something wrong with me._

"I meant what I said earlier" Troy says softly to me "About your hair" He then moves just a tiny bit closer to me and it hits me that I'm sitting in the middle of a moonlit room with Troy Bolton.

"I should go" I say going to stand up but I'm still not very steady on my feet and the room seems to tilt with me.

"Whoa" Troy says reaching out to steady me from falling "You sure you're okay?"

"I-"It then occurs to me that I don't know where to go or anyone to get me there really. I don't really want to sit in Molly's car again and obviously a ride from Sharpay wasn't an option. I then just let out a short laugh at the situation "I don't want to go home"

Troy doesn't ask me why which I'm happy about. He just puts his hands in his pockets and the moonlight shines on his face and he looks like he's glowing

"You could…" He takes a breath "You could always stay here" I just look at him not knowing what to say. I have no idea what my face looks like to him though. "Not like stay with me. I mean like we have a few guest rooms with beds ready with clean sheets, I mean obviously they're clean it's not like we leave them on after people sleep on them…"

"Okay"

"… That would be gross. We actually have a housekeeper who comes a couple times a week and…"

"Troy? I said okay. I mean I'd like to stay. If you don't mind"

He stands there a moment with his mouth open in shock like he thinks I'm just pulling his leg and that I'm going to change my mind on him at any moment but I'm not changing my mind.

"Yeah, sure that's fine" He said obviously still in disbelief. He stares at me moment and the hotness returns to my body and my eyes start to feel heavy "you're tired" He says to me his voice soft again.

"It's been a long day"

"Come on" He says reaching his hand out towards me and without thinking I take it. His hand feels warm and dry as he leads me through the house, away from the commotion of the party.

I close my eyes and think of how when we were younger and he would slip his hand in mine and say _don't listen to them. Just keep walking. Keep your head up._ Now it just seems like no time has passed. It doesn't feel crazy that I'm holding hands with Troy Bolton and I'm letting him lead me somewhere. It feels well normal.

The music now completely fades away and everything is quiet. Looking at everything around me all I can think is this would be the perfect place to get snowed into.

"This way" Troy says to me pushing open a door and fumbling to turn the light on.

"No"  
"No light?" He says

"No light" I say confirming what he had just said. He then slowly leads me into the room. It's completely dark and I can barely make out his body even though he's right next to me.

"The bed's over here"

I let him pull me over to him. We're inches away from each other and it's like I can feel him against me in the darkness. We're still holding hands but now we're face to face. I never realized how tall Troy was until now; He's at least 5 inches taller than me. There's just this strange amount of warmth coming from him. It seem like it's everywhere radiating towards me making my fingers tingle.

"Your skin is hot" I say whispering to him

"It's always this way" He says and I can hear something moving in the darkness and I know he's moved his arm. It's the weirdest thing but standing here in the pitch black room with Troy Bolton I feel this tiny spark inside me, like this little flame at the bottom of my stomach and I don't feel scared anymore.

"There are extra blankets in the closet" He says to me his lips just barely touching my cheek.  
"Thank you" I whisper to him.  
He stays with me until I've gotten into the bed. He pulls the covers over me like it's a normal thing he does all the time, Like he's put me to bed every day of my life. I slowly fall asleep and as I do all I can think is… typical Troy Bolton.

* * *

**_So i really hope you liked the chapter :)_**

**_Please review and let me know what you thought!_**

**_-I'll update ASAP_**

**_Thank you for Reading_**

**_-Heather_**


	15. Author Note

Alright so i know everyone hates Author's Notes and i hate writing them; i just wanted to let everyone know that i had every intention of updating this yesterday but events have come up that have changed that. i'm not sure when my next update will be; my laptop currently has a virus and i can't get on at all to type up anything so i've pretty much lost everything that i've written at this point. I'm gonna try to bring it in to see what they can do tomorrow; its probably gonna be either fix it if they can of get a new laptop :/.

I'm really sorry to everyone thats been maybe waiting for an update but i promise as soon as everything gets figured out there will be a new chapter up ASAP. the only reason i'm even doing this is because i'm using my friends computer and i don't have enough time to write a full chapter that would actually be worth reading and i dont want to put up a crappy chapter just to put one up. I'm hoping to have everything figured out by next weekend but thats being optimistic probably..

but yeah im sorry for the delay and please keep with the story despite all this please because i'd late to lose readers over this... i hate not being able to write so not having my laptop is killing me inside. Thanks for Reading this and i'll try to be able to update on the situation ASAP on my profile if you want to keep up with when exactly the next update will be from my itouch.

-Heather

*Also i'll still be able to see reviews through my itouch so if theres any one-shot ideas you have that you'd want me to write leave it in a review and i'll try to have them typed up when i get things figured out :)


	16. Day 5 Part 1

**_Alright so i'll try this again.. i had this all written and i went to save it and it said i had login again so i had to rewrite it. _**

**_Anyways... sorry its been sooo long since i've updated. If you've read the Author note you'll know my laptop got a virus so i couldnt update and i wont lie i hated not being able to write anything. But everything is all fixed for now and im ready to write._**

**_I will try to update sometime Friday or later this weekend. My last final of the semester is Friday so bascially after that i'll have no classes until January. So i'll have sometime in between to try and write somemore. _**

**_Anyways enough of my rambling and Enjoy the Chapter :)_**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, barely able to breathe as if I had just run a mile in my sleep. I was living in December 20 for the fifth time now but unlike the other times I had woken up on this day for some reason today I was relieved.

Maybe I was relieved because today my friends were my friends again. Maybe it was because no one's angry at me for the things I had done earlier to upset them. Maybe it was because I hadn't kissed Mr. Davis. Or maybe it was because I didn't sit alone sobbing to myself at a party.

Well I wasn't completely alone, Troy was there. Honestly under all the relief I think there was a slight disappointment that I didn't wake up at Troy's house because despite the mess I made the day before one good thing came out of it and that was Troy.

As I lay there thinking about Troy and the other events of the day before Sophia popped into my room and got onto my bed with me.

"Mommy says you have to get up for school" She says to me

"I'm not going to school" I say to her before grabbing onto her and starting to tickle her. It makes me laugh hearing the giggles coming from her mouth.

"Gabi stop it" She says to me giggling and trying to get out of my grasp. As she I can see our mom standing in the door way looking at us

"It's 6:55 and Sharpay is going to be here any minute" She says to me which makes me let go of Sophia

"Gabi was tickling me" Sophia says to our mother

"Yes, well Gabi is going to be late if she doesn't start getting ready and so will you miss Sophia"  
"Gabi isn't going to school and neither am I" Sophia replies to her crossing her arms over her chest

"Soph, why don't you go have your breakfast it's probably ready now" Our mother replies to her. Sophia then gets up off my bed and heads downstairs leaving me and my mother alone. "What's wrong Gabi, Are you sick?" She asked me

"Not exactly"

"Well than what's wrong Gabi? You usually can't wait to go to school on Winter Wonderland Day"

"I want to go I just don't feel well enough to waste my time going. I mean really what is the point of Winter Wonderland Day? You get a bunch of candy canes that basically proves how popular you are or how unpopular you are depending on the amount of candy canes you get. It just seems like I guess not that important" I replied to her

"Wow that doesn't seem like something Gabriella Montez would say" My mom replied to me

"Yea well maybe Gabriella Montez is changing" After stating those words I didn't realize how true they actually were. I really was changing. I mean before I wouldn't have let a little cold or really anything for that matter stop me from going to school on a day like today. But know I really didn't care if I went or not because honestly it wasn't as big of a deal as I thought it was.

I mean it's really stupid that how many candy canes you have can determine how popular you are. I mean a person shouldn't be popular just because they have more candy canes then someone else. They should be popular because of who they are, not what they have.

"Gabi, did something happen with your friends?" My mom asked me and I just sighed. She wasn't going to let this go until I gave her an excuse she'd actually believe, even If it wasn't the truth that I had already told her.

"Its not my friends ok… It's Kyle"

"What happened with Kyle?"

"He- He broke up with me" I mean that really wasn't a lie though either but it wasn't exactly the truth. He hadn't dumped me that day but he basically did the day before at the party. He made me realize that maybe we weren't as serious as I thought we were. I mean it is possible to go out with someone for so long as just suddenly realize one day that maybe this person doesn't really know you at all… right?

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that… Do you want to tell me why he did it?" She asked me trying to sound sympathetic

"I-I guess we just grew apart and I realized that maybe he didn't really like me as much as I thought he did." I then feel myself starting to tear up and that's all it takes for my mother to step through the doorway for the first time in I don't know how long to come over and comfort me.

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry to hear that. Of course you can stay home today" She says to me and I honestly don't know what to say back to her "Do you want me to stay home with you" She asked me and I just shook my head

"No, um I'll be fine. Really I will" I reply to her

"I wanna stay home with Gabi!" Sophia says coming back into the room "Please mommy"

"No Soph, there's nothing wrong with you" Mom replied to her

"I feel sick" Sophia said to her trying to sound and look sick but I don't know if our mother is actually buying her fake sick act

"Did you eat your breakfast" Our mother said looking at her trying to look strict and not breakdown

"Ugh I think I have food poisoning" Sophia says throwing herself forward holding her stomach as if she's really sick but I can't help but laugh at her act

"Oh come on mom let her stay"

"Gabi, please don't encourage her behavior" Our mother says trying to stay with the strict act

"Mom really, it's not like she's gonna miss all that much in school today anyways" I said trying to reason with her

"You know she's just gonna bother you all day. I mean wouldn't you rather spend the day alone"

I know she wants me to say yes and honestly a few days ago I would have said yes. A few days ago I would have rather spent the day alone in the house and stay away from anything my family was doing. But that was then and this is today.

"Really I don't mind" I replied to her

"ugh fine she can stay" My mother says giving in knowing she's lost this fight and gets up leaving the room and leaving me and Sophia to ourselves

"Can we watch some TV?" Sophia asked me "Oh and later can we make some spaghettio's and play hide and seek..." She goes on rambling about all the things she wants to do today and I can't help but smile as I looked up seeing my mother in the doorway looking back at me with this look on her face that says _you asked for this. _

But all I do is just shrug it off and turn my attention back to Sophia and the day we will be spending together not at school…

* * *

**_Alright so i originally wanted to make my first update back longer than this but i wanted to get an update up and this seemed like a good place to end it. so sorry for the length but i promise the next chapter will be longer_**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**

**_-Please Review and let me know what you thought and if you want me to update this weekend ;)_**

**_Thanks again_**

**_-Heather_**


	17. Day 5 Part 2

**_Alright so this is a SUPER long Chapter and i really hope you like it :)_**

**_There are some Troyella moments :)_**

**_-im gonnna keep this short; im tired and this took forever to write _**

**_-Thanks for the reviews on the last Chapter _**

**_-Enjoy and Review after you read to let me know what you thought!_**

* * *

It's amazing how much people can change. Like when I was younger all I wanted to do was go horseback riding and go to the park but as time went by those things started to not be important anymore and I started hanging out with friends and texting and IMing people and well boys came into the picture.

Honestly it's really kind of sad when you think about it. It's like you could care about something so much for so long and then you hit 13 years old and those things just seem well childish and when you're thirteen it just seems like instead of trying to act your age all you want to do is be a young adult and prove to everyone that your grown up.

When I was younger I loved going to the park, Cascade Park to be exact. It was my favorite place to go to as a child it had this amazing playground and the woods that you could take a walk in. But one time, before Sophia was born, I wanted this blue bicycle from the store.

But my parents wouldn't get it for me, something about me already having a bike. But I wasn't ok with their decision and threw a temper tantrum and ran away. When I did I learned two things...

You should go somewhere that you know

You should go somewhere that nobody else knows

You see I didn't know these rules back then, all I was thinking was I wanted to be anywhere then home. I wanted to be anywhere that my parents weren't. I wanted to go somewhere that I would magically have the bicycle that I wanted so badly.

It was June when I ran away, so it was light out until like 830 and night. I remember making my way to Cascade Park and finding my favorite place there, the jungle gym that looked like a castle. It was always my favorite place and I loved going there well until that day. That day that Sharpay came up to me and pulled me into Kelsi's room it changed everything for me.

I used to think that was a good change but now I guess there's a part of me that wishes it never happened. I mean hanging out with Sharpay meant that I really never went to Cascade Park anymore, and maybe that's why I decided to take Sophia there today.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sophia says to me

"Yes I'm sure Soph" I reply to her. Or well was 90% certain this was the right way.

Things just looked so different then when I was younger. Everything looked smaller and the park got a new owner and pretty much changed it or well everything around it. Most of the trees were gone and they were building houses and other things.

I was about to just tell Sophia we were going to go home but Sophia stopped my pulling me forward

"Come on Gabi" She then pulls me and we start running forward to the jungle gym and stop once we reach it sitting down on it.

So what do you think of it Soph?" I ask her curiously

"It's the best." She said to me

"You know it used to be a lot different here, instead of those houses being built there used to be a bunch of trees there and you could take walks in.

"Yeah but with the houses there if you have to go to the bathroom you can just knock on the door and they'll let you go in" She says seriously and I can't help but laugh at her innocence

"Yeah I guess your right" we then sit there in silence a few moments before I break it "Soph?"

"Yeah Gabi?"

"I've missed spending time with you, we should do stuff like this more often"

"I'd like that" Sophia says and wraps her arms around me and I can't help but smile hugging her back.  
After a few moments of sitting there I notice that clouds are starting to fill the sky and that we should probably head home before it starts to rain

"Alright Soph, I think it's time to head home"

"Ok Gabi" She replies to me and we get up off the ground and head home

When we got home Sophia ran up to her room and I checked my cell phone and saw that I had text messages from Sharpay, Taylor, and Kate all saying the same thing –_Happy Winter Wonderland Day 3_

All I can think when I see the texts is that they must have all been in the same place and sent them at the same time. They tend to do that sometimes and I know it's kind of stupid but for some reason the texts make me smile a little. I don't send a reply back though, but I did send Sharpay a text this morning telling her to head to school without me but even though we aren't in a fight now I didn't send my usually xoxo after the text, it just didn't feel right and to me even if the fight didn't technically happen today I still feel like we're still happy.

It does amaze me though how easily things can change. I mean one moment one thing could be happening and the next something else is going on. It's like everything is complicated and full of layers that get uncovered and show something new.

I mean Maybe Sharpay and I are best friends that secretly hate each other. Maybe I'm only one math class away from being a whore like Charlotte. Maybe deep down I am like her, maybe we all are: just one math class away from eating in the bathroom alone.

I then look at my phone and see a 4th text from Kyle saying "U sick?" I just roll my eyes and delete it without a reply and put my phone away in my pants pocket.

I spent the rest of the day watching movies with Sophia, mostly old Disney movies like her favorite _Toy Story_ and my favorite _Aladdin_. We made extra buttery popcorn to eat while watching the movie.

When my mom gets home just as Aladdin ends we got her to get take-out from the local Italian restaurant that we used to go to every Friday night until I turned 13 and thought I was too cool to stay home on the weekend.

We were getting ready to leave and pick it up when our dad came home and looked like he was having a heart attack clutching at his chest.

"Can it be real? Is Gabriella Montez actually home on a Friday night?" He asked walking into the room

"I don't know you tell me" I replied to him and we headed out the door to the restaurant to pick up the food.

As we arrived inside the place it was really crowded inside and I was glad that we wouldn't be staying that long. Our mom went to the front counter to get the food and I took Sophia over to the bench to wait for her.

We were sitting on the bench quietly when all of a sudden I hear Sophia blurt out  
"Hey Cox!" I looked up and saw Julia Cox, Martha's younger sister. I probably looked crazy for a moment because I thought I might have been Martha that she had seen. I couldn't sit there I needed to get some air for a moment. I went to get up but Sophia stopped me  
"Gabi, where are you going?" She asked me

"Oh um I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back in 5" I replied to her and she just nodded and I headed off to the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror staring at myself a moment. I gathered myself a moment before heading back to Sophia, I didn't want to leave here their very long because I knew our mother would get upset if she knew I left Sophia alone even if it was just for a few minutes.

As I came back I saw that Julia had seated herself next to my sister. I didn't want to act weird so I decided to try the friendly route.

"Hey" I said sitting down next to Sophia once again "What's your name?" I said to Julia even though I knew her name I didn't think she knew who I was.

"Um why did I do something?" She asked me

"Oh no I just, you have an older sister right?" I said with a small smile towards her  
She just gives me this weird look and I'm not sure if maybe I shouldn't have asked that but she replies anyway  
"Yeah Martha Cox"

"Ok I know Martha" I replied to her and looked a little skeptical

"You do?"

"Well I mean I kind of do- she's my lab partner"

"Martha is really good at chemistry. I mean well she's really good at school in general" she replied to me before finally smiling "I'm Julia"

"Gabi" I replied to her

"oh I know who you are" She replied to me shyly

"I'm Sophia, but everyone calls me Soph" Sophia says not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"when I was younger everyone used to call me Julz but now everyone calls me Julia"

Suddenly I can't even looked at her and I look away and just as I do our mother comes over to us saying she has the food and we can head home now.

I don't know why but all of a sudden Troy popped into my head. All I can think is he would hate me if he knew everything. The realization just makes me upset for some reason.

"Tell Martha not to do it" I blurt out and everyone looks at me like I've gone crazy

"Do what?" Julia replied to me

"um it's a Science project thing, she'll know what I'm talking about" I told her and just as I'm about to leave Julia stops me

"Oh um I'll have to tell her tomorrow she's going out tonight" AS soon as the words come out of her mouth I know exactly where she's going. Troy's party.

She's going to Troy's party. To find Sharpay- - to find me. To be humiliated in front of pretty much everyone that was at the party.

As we got home we at dinner and about an hour later everyone in my house is in bed including me, but I don't plan on staying there. I carefully get out of bed and head into the darkness of the hallway.  
This morning I swore to myself I was going to stay as far away from Troy's party as I could but there I was making my way down the stairs and taking my mom's keys off the counter and sneaking out of my house to go to the party.

As I'm in the car driving to Troy's I wonder why I'm really going there. As I think about I find myself driving down the roads not really realizing where I'm going. But somehow I end up at the Cox household.

I make my way up to the front door not even sure what I'm really doing here but before I can turn back I've already rung the doorbell and a moment later someone I assume is Martha's mother answers the door

"Can I help you?" She says with softness to her voice  
"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm looking for Martha. She's my lab partner" I reply to her

"Who is it?" I hear a man's voice that I assume is Martha's father say.

"It's no one, It's for Martha"

"Martha? Someone's here for Martha?"

"I'll take care of it" she replied to him before turning her attention back towards me "Martha isn't home right now. Is there something I can do for you?"

"oh um I missed school today and I was just wondering what I missed today"

"Why don't you come in" She replied to me and I followed her inside "was this assignment important?" she asked me as we headed down a hallway

"I um well I told Martha that I would pick up from stuff for a presentation on Monday and I thought Martha would be home"

"She went out but um maybe she left it for you" She said more as a question than a statement.

"I could go look for it" I said to her "I mean maybe she just dropped it on her bed or something"

"Maybe I can call her cell phone. She doesn't really like people in her room"

"You don't have to call her, it's not that important I'll just pick it up tomorrow" I replied to her

"No its fine I'll just call her" she said and disappeared into the kitchen.

I stood there in the hallway not really sure what to do but a moment later she's back in front of me

"Did you talk to her?" I asked her  
"No, um she didn't pick up her phone" She replied to me

"oh well I'm sure she's fine" I say to her trying to sound cheerful but really I just feel like a knife is being shoved down my throat with every word "She probably just didn't hear her phone" suddenly I just want to get out of there as fast as I could

"you can come by tomorrow"

"sure yeah tomorrow" I replied to her before leaving the house.

As I made my way to the car I knew what I needed to do. I needed to get to Troy's house as soon as possible. I was determined to catch Martha before she could do what she wanted to do.

As I'm driving to Troy's house it hits me that I really haven't done anything good for someone in a really long time. I do volunteer for a local charity but that's mostly because I know it will look good on a college application. I mean I do nice things for my friends like getting them nice birthday presents but like I don't just do something nice for someone just to do it. I've decided this will be my good thing to do.

I don't even pull into Troy's driveway; I really don't plan on staying long. I just want to do what I need to do and leave. I make my way out of the car and up to Troy's house and I'm freezing the whole way to the door. I didn't wear a coat and even though its winter for some reason I didn't think it would be this cold.

As I make it through the door I hear two random girls laughing and a bunch of others just in shock seeing me. I knew I looked like crap so I didn't really blame them for the expressions. I don't really waste my time with those girls though; I just walk past them hoping I didn't miss it.

I then see Kelsi coming down the stairs and I go up to her  
"Martha Cox!" I yelled at her

"what?" She yells back at me

"Martha Cox, is she here?"

"your looking for Sharpay?" she says pointing towards her ear meaning that she can't hear me. Molly then comes up behind her putting her chin on Kelsi's shoulder

"Hey we found the stash of rum and stuff and Kelsi broke a case" She says with a giggle "you want some?" Molly asked me but I just shook my head. I needed to be sober, I honestly haven't really been sober at a party in awhile but I know I need to be tonight. I then make my way up stairs with Molly and Kelsi.

"Sharpay is in the back" Kelsi says and just when she thinks I can't hear her I hear her say to Molly "Oh my gosh. Did you see what she's wearing?"

I just take a breath and tell myself that that doesn't matter right now. What matters now is that I need to find Martha. But with every step I just loose more hope that I can't pull this off. There's a crowd of people and unless she hasn't come it's unlikely that she's left yet but I just can't seem to find her. But I keep going and looking hoping I'll find her but instead I find my "best friends" and I give them all a hug forgetting what I was even doing in the first place.

"you bad girl! You cut school but you can come to party. Naughty gabs" Sharpay says to me but I then remember what I was doing before she came up to me

"I'm looking for someone" I say looking across the room for Martha but she's not here from what I can see.

"Kyle's downstairs" She says stepping back and looking at me "You know you look like a homeless person right? Like are you trying to not get laid tonight?"

I just get irritated and decide to get on with what I'm trying to do

"Have you seen Martha Cox?" I ask her and Sharpay looks at me like I'm crazy for a moment and then starts laughing  
"seriously?" She says to me and for some reason a wave of relief comes over me. Maybe she never showed. "She called me a bitch" And with that my hopes are shattered. "can you believe it?" Sharpay says laughing her ass off and then loops her arm with mine and brings me over to where Taylor and Kate are "Kate! Taylor! Gabi's here! And she's looking for her best friend Martha"

Kate doesn't even look at us. She's too busy with Joey to even notice what we're doing but Taylor looks at us with a small smile holding up her drink towards me "Hey Sweetie, if you see Martha ask her what she did with the rest of my drink!" Her and Sharpay then just start laughing

"Coxtini!" Sharpay yells out laughing once again with Taylor.

I'm too late and the realization finally hits me and I feel sick to my stomach knowing that I didn't stop it.

"My best friend?" I say to Sharpay "that's really funny Shar. I mean I thought you were the one who was all buddy-buddy with her"

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay says getting serious now

"Childhood friend. Best friends." I say to her and she looks like she's going to say something to protest but I don't let her "I saw the pictures. So what happened? Did you catch you farting or something? See you pick a wedgie? Did she realize that the famous Sharpay Evans isn't perfect? I mean what did she do that was so bad?"

"She's a freak" Sharpay whispers to me seriously

"Whatever" I reply to her. All I know is I had to find Martha. I then walk away from her and make my way down the stairs and trying to ignore the people around me whispering about my less than spectacular appearance that they aren't used to seeing.  
All I know is that maybe, just maybe if I'm quick enough I can catch her before she can get out. I mean she has to be blocked in with all the people here. Thankfully though I make it down the stairs without Kyle seeing me.

I then see a group of sophomores standing near an entryway so I decide to ask them what I want to ask since they seem to look sober enough to know what might be going on.

"Have you guys seen Martha Cox?" no response just a blank stare "ugh um curly brown hair green eyes" They're still vacant like they have no idea who I'm talking about "she's probably wet" Something registered in her head  
"she's in the bathroom, she's been in there for like 20 minutes" one of the sophomores replies to me. I suddenly feel sick. Bathrooms have pills and razors. I just have all these ideas in my head of the things she could use to hurt herself in there, or well kill herself.

There's a girl standing in line for the bathroom and I go up to her

"move" I say to her and then press my ear to the door and knock softly on in "Martha? Are you ok?" I ask but no response

"maybe she's sleeping" someone says to me but I just give them a look and then turn back to the girl in line

"Get Troy" I say to her taking a breath

"Who?" She says to me  
"Troy Bolton! No GO!" I say to her getting annoyed and she takes the hint and goes to find him. A few moments later the girl is back with Troy following behind her.  
The moment I see him my stomach does a flip-flop as I see his shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. All I can think about is yesterday and the closeness we had.

"Ella?" he says taking a hold of my wrist looking into my eyes "Are you ok?" I'm honestly just in shock for a moment at his sudden touch and I pull away from the shock and he pulls his hand back.

"I'm fine" I reply to him  
"She said you needed me" He said referring to the girl I told to go get him.

"I do need you." It comes out sounding really intense and I suddenly feel like I'm blushing like crazy. "I mean. I don't need you I just-"I take a deep breath before continuing "I'm worried about Martha, she's locked herself in the bathroom" Just after I say it I know I sound ridiculous to him but he takes it seriously and he pauses a moment before replying

"I don't have a key but I could try to pick the lock if you want or if we have to we could just break the door down" He then reaches into his back pocket pulling out some safety pins and before I can say anything he says "don't ask" he then squats down bending the safety pin in a weird way and tries to pick the lock.

"Do you have an after school job robbing banks or something?" I say trying to make a joke but he winces taking out the safety pin and pulls out a credit card from his wallet  
"Hardly" He replied "My mom used to keep junk food locked away" He then seems content with what he's done and tries to open the door but it doesn't move "Martha?" he says and pushes the door and it opens but as it does we see that the room is empty and the window is open.

"She went out the window" He says just as I'm thinking it. I then run out of the bathroom going to try and find her "Wait" I hear Troy call out from behind me but I ignore him and run outside.

I'm not exactly a detective but I head back to my mom's car and grab a flashlight and I find one of Sophia's sweatshirts putting it over my head slightly as it's now started to rain making it even colder outside. I used the flashlight on the ground looking for some type of clue as to where she might have gone.

I look for I don't even know how long but all I know is that I'm freezing and my chest is in pain from the cold and I can barely move my fingers at this point.  
"MARTHA!" I call out thinking maybe she'll answer but instead the rain just starts pouring down even harder on me. I then start to get scared and think that maybe I should just go back to Troy's. It's dark and honestly I have no idea where I'm going or where she might be at this point. I just go until I find the road and just stand in the middle of it debating what to do.

Well I guess my decision is made for me as I hear a honking sound from behind me and car coming towards me. I scramble and make my way out of the middle of the road trying to keep myself from getting hit by the car. My heart is literally beating a mile a minute.

I then start walking down the sidewalk. It's dark out now except for the every so often street light and my flashlight is out which doesn't help me much. All I want to do now is just bundle up in my bed with a cup of hot chocolate and be warm again. But my thoughts are suddenly taken out as I trip over something or should I say someone. It takes me a moment to realize that it's Martha sitting there.

She's soaking wet and I'm kind of relieved and shocked that I was actually able to find her.  
"What are you doing?" I yell to her through the rain. She looks up at me.

"what are you doing" She replied back to me like a parrot.

"I was looking for you actually" I say to her and her face just doesn't register anything. She isn't shocked or upset just blank-faced... "aren't you cold?" she just shakes her head in response. "Listen Martha-"I can barely talk at this point I'm shaking from how cold I am "Its almost 1am and its freezing out here. Do you want to maybe come over to my house for a little bit to warm up and talk? I heard what happened at Troy's and I feel really bad about it" I say to her. Honestly if I wasn't so cold and weak at the moment I would throw her over my shoulder and carry her to my mom's car and go to my house but I can't.

She just stares at me not really sure what to think. She doesn't say anything for a few moments and all I can think is just hurry up so I can get out of this cold.

"Sorry" she replied to me.

I then bend down to her level so that we're now facing each other.

"Listen. I know this is going to sound crazy but... I just feel like we have something in common and maybe we could just go somewhere and talk…."

"I'm not going anywhere" She says staring out at the road.  
"why don't we go to your house?" I say to her thinking maybe she just doesn't want to go to my house

"Why are you doing this? You've never cared about me before"

"I Want to help you" I say yelling even louder so she'll hear me through the pouring rain.

"you hate me" She replied to me. I just shake it off as I see her inching closer to the road like she's about to make a break for it

"I don't hate you. I just don't know you, but I want to change that. Maybe we can start over" I say to her hoping she'll agree but she replied back but I don't hear what she says as a car goes by "What?"

"You're right, you don't know me" She says louder to me and she starts laughing as another car goes by.

"Look maybe you should come away from the road Martha"

I then hear a car playing music in the distance and coming towards us and It takes me a moment to realize that it's Troy's car.

"Ella, Ella!" I hear Troy yelling from his window

"Maybe next time" She replied to me "but probably not" She says

"Martha" I start to say but she doesn't hear me. It's like time slows down and I have no chance to react. All I know is that I see a Silver Audi coming down the road of darkness and Martha throwing herself in front of it. I hear a horrible scream and a sickening sound and it's not until Martha's body is thrown off the hood of the car and she lands face down on the side of the road that I realize that I'm the one screaming.

Troy then catches up to me a few moments later "Ella" He says to me like he's out of breath "Are you okay?" He asked me

"Sharpay and Taylor and Kate" I say with a whisper "they were in that car" I then see him look out at the road where the black smoke is coming from.

"Wait here" He says to me and he sounds so calm is scares me slightly. I then hear him yelling directions to someone and it takes me a moment to realize he's calling 911. I then start hearing cars stopping to see what happened.  
I don't think about the people who are stopping or what's going on around me. All I can think is that it's like I'm in a dream. A nightmare and I don't know how to get out of it. It's like I can't feel my body anymore. I then get this vision in my head and I remember being in the car with Sharpay. She wasn't saying "Cop" or "Box". She said "Cox"

I then shake myself out of my trance and come back to reality. I see Troy helping Taylor out of the car and down the street a little I see Sharpay walking with tears streaming down her cheeks screaming "Help! Kate is still in the car! Somebody help her!" She yells hysterically.

I then hear police sirens in the distance obviously coming to the scene of the accident. I don't remember much after that I just know that one minute Troy is talking to a police officer moving around to keep warm and the next he's standing in front of me and I have no idea how he got there.

"Ella" He says to me and I feel this sensation come over me and it takes me a moment to realize that he has his hands on my arms. Then it's like all at once everything that just happened hits me and my legs buckle under me and fall forward but Troy catches me and holds me.

"What happened" I nearly whisper "Where's Kate and Martha..?" I said I had so many questions but he didn't answer them as he cut me off from saying anymore.

"Shhh..." he said to me softly "you're freezing"

"I have to find Sharpay" I say insisting to him but he isn't budging

"You've been out here for more than an hour and your hands feel like ice." He then takes off the fleece sweater that he's wearing and puts it over my shoulders. He then takes me carefully walking my forward "Come on let's get you warmed up" He says to me.

I wanted to argue with him but I didn't have the strength to fight back. I let him lead me to his house and his hands never left my back and for a moment I think that if he wasn't there I'd probably fall on the ground.

It then seems as if we're back at Troy's house before I even blink. I realize I'm sitting on a stool in his kitchen with blanket wrapped around me.

"One marshmallow or two?" He asked me and I looked at him confused as to what he was walking about.

"What?" I say and I don't recognize my voice for a moment as its all weak and crackly. Then it's like all my senses come back into play at the same time and I hear the milk heating up in a pot on the stove and Troy's face finally comes into focus and his face looks full of sweetness and concern.

"I'll just put in a couple" He replied and then turned around and turning back a moment later with a mug full of hot chocolate for me. He sets it on the table and then sits down across from me watching me take little sips of the hot chocolate he had just made me

"Where's Sharpay?" I ask him "Is she ok?"

Troy nods "She's fine. She had to go to the hospital to be checked out but she'll be ok"

"She- She came so fast" I said closing my eyes seeing the scene unfolding in my head all over again and I open my eyes and look at him and Troy looks like his insides have been twisted up inside of him "Is- Is Martha ok?"

He just shakes his head "There was nothing they could do" He says quietly and I don't know what to say

"I-I saw her. I could have stopped her" I say to him "I was so close to her"

"it was an accident" He replied to me looking down and I wasn't sure If he actually believed that or if he was just saying it to make me feel better.

"what about Taylor?"

"she's fine, not even a scratch" Troy says seeming to find his voice again

"and Kate?" I whispered hoping he'd heard me.

He looked away from me

"She was sitting in the front seat" He said finally after a few moments of silence "the passenger side took most of the impact"

"Is she…" I say to him hoping for the best but the look on his face tells me I'm being optimistic

"I'm so sorry Ella" He says to me quietly looking like he's about to cry

"what- what are you saying Troy. Are you saying she's-" I say anger suddenly coming over me

"it was- or it would have been instant painless" he said to me

"Painless? You don't know that. There's no way you could know that" I said getting upset

"Ella" he said reaching his hand across the table

"No" I said t him getting up from the table "NO don't tell me it's going to be okay. Don't tell me she didn't feel anything. You have no idea"

I'm not even really sure what I'm talking about at this point either Kate or myself. I just know that Troy got up wrapping his arms around me and instead of fight I just buried my head into his shoulder and sobbed. For some reason though I had the oddest thought of how perfect my head fit into his shoulder.

Everything going on in my head is just becoming too much and I realize that I've totally lost it right in front of Troy. His mouth is buried into my hair and it takes me a moment to see realize that my feet are barely touching the ground and he's literally holding me up. I feel this warmth in me from his arms around me and I'm glad he's there.

"You're still freezing" He says to me "your clothes are soaking wet" He says putting the back of his hand softly on my cheek and it feels burning hot against my cold skin.

"Underwear" I blurted out to him

"What?" He said confused

"My... um underwear. My pants everything is full of snow or well melted snow and I'm really cold" I'd usually be embarrassed but right now I'm too cold to care.

"Stay here" He says to me "drink up" He says referring to the hot chocolate. He then brings me back to the chair sitting me down in it. He then disappears for a moment and comes back a few minutes later with a pair of huge sweatpants and a pair of polka dotted boxers. "they're mine" He said his face now turning bright red. "I mean not mine. I didn't wear them yet. MY mom got them for me-"He stops himself "I mean I bought them for myself. Tuesday, the tags are still on and everything"

"Troy" I say interrupting him

"yeah" He says taking a breath

"I'm really sorry but could you maybe be a little quieter. My brain is all fuzzy at the moment"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I wish I wish there was more I could do"

"Thanks" I say with a small smile. He then leaves the clothes on the table

"I um didn't know that maybe if you were still cold that you might want to take a shower to warm up" He said sounding embarrassed. I just shake my head  
"I really just want to sleep" All I can think is that once I fall asleep this day will be over. What if this is it? What If this is my real last day and I don't wake up tomorrow. Troy must see my face and how confused I looked.

"Can I do anything? Get you anything?" He asked me. I just shake my head trying not to cry again

"I'll be okay it's just the shock" I said swallowing hard "I just I want to rewind, you know?"

He nods and puts his hand over mine on the table

"you know that if I could make it better I would"

In a way It just seems like the obvious thing to say but the way he says it, the honesty he says it in just makes me tear up. I then take the clothes and go to the bathroom, the bathroom that Martha was in.  
I see that the window is still open and I shut it instantly and just sit down on the toilet. I start erasing everything from my mind, Kate will be fine. I mean I was supposed to be in the front seat.

I decide to take a shower, the thought of the warm water just seemed to tempting to turn down. I took a quick shower and got out drying my body and putting on the clothes that Troy gave me. I just leave my wet clothes on the floor in the bathroom and head back to the kitchen.

When I walk in I find Troy in the same place that I had left him.

"your hair's wet" He says softly  
"I showered" I said looking down

"your tired, I'll drive you home" He says

"NO" I said more bluntly then I meant to and it startles him for a moment. "no. I mean I don't want to go home now"

"your parents..." He starts to say

"Please" I say almost begging

"There's a guest room here" Troy replied

"no guest rooms. I want to be in a lived in room" I say to him  
He looked at me a moment before replying

"Come with me" He says reaching for my hand and let him take it. He then takes me upstairs and down the hall to a bedroom with bumper stickers on the door. He then fiddles with the door a moment "It sticks" He explains to me before opening the door "give me a second" he says squeezing my hand a moment and he does something and this brightness comes into the room. I look and see 3 windows that take up an entire side of a wall and the moon is shining in on me  
"Its amazing" I say which makes him smile

"its great at night but not so great with the sunrise" he says to me. He then goes to close him but I stop him before he does

"No leave them open please" I say to him

Troy's room is huge and it smells like it has this freshness to it. The room is lined with bookshelves and there's a desk in the corner with a computer on it and pictures on the walls and a huge bean bag chair in the corner that Troy sees me staring at.

"I've had that since sixth grade" He says to me

"I used to have one like that" I don't want to say why I got rid of it but let's just say Sharpay thought it looked like a gross boob.

Troy then pulls the blankets back on the bed and stands back giving me some privacy so I can get in the bed. Once I'm comfortable laying there he takes it as his cue to leave

"Good night" He whispers to me

"Troy"

"yeah?"

"can you maybe stay here a little bit?"

He just nods and grabs the chair from his desk and pulls it over to the bed without a fight. He then looks at me.

"Troy?"

"yeah?"  
"do you think that it's weird that I'm here with you right now?" I say closing my eyes not wanting to look at his face

"I'm the editor and chief of the school paper and I once went 365 days wearing crocs. I don't think anything is weird"

"I totally forgot about the crocs phase" I finally feel warm under the covers.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him. It was silent for a moment and I'm almost nervous that maybe I shouldn't have asked that.

"remember that time in second grade after my grandma died?" he said is a quiet voice "I started crying in the lunch room and someone made fun of me calling me a faggot and that only made me cry harder even though at the time I had no idea what a faggot was" He said with a soft laugh at the end

I closed my eyes listening to his voice. Last year the same boy who made fun of Troy was found in the back seat of another guy's car with the guy half naked right under him. Its kinda funny how things turn out isn't it.

"Anyways when I told him to leave me alone he knocked my tray out of my hands and my food went flying all over. You scooped up some of the food off the floor and shoved it in his face and took some more of the food and put it down his shirt. You said 'your worse than hot lunch'. That was a big insult back then. He was so shocked and it just made me laugh. It was the first time I laughed since she died… Do you remember what I said to you that day?" He asked me

"you're my hero" I said as I remembered the words as if he had just told them to me. I don't know how but somehow he found my hands through the darkness and he was holding onto them.

"I vowed from that day that I would be your hero too, no matter how long it took" He said with a whisper.  
We stayed in that position for I don't know how long, hours probably. All I know is that my heart is fluttering like a million butterflies were flying all over. I don't want to fall asleep, because I know that once I do I lose this moment forever

"Troy?" I say my voice just above a whisper

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll stay here with me?"

"I promise" He whispered

That just at the moment that I'm not sure if I'm actually dreaming or if I'm awake or just in some place where everything you wish for comes true. I feel the slight touch of his lips on mine but just as soon at the touch is there its gone just as fast. It's too late and I'm slipping away and gone. I'm gone, He's gone and the moment is lost forever like the rest of the memories of the past few days…

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading :)_**

**_It really means a lot if you let me know what you think; like/hate about the chapter_**

**_So please Review; its extra long so i'd love more than like 6 reviews :)_**

**_Also please check out my new story The Unholy Union Love is a Crazy Thing!_**

**_-Heather_**


	18. Author Note 2

_**Update!**_

_**So i know this isn't a chapter and im soo sorry but i've been having major issues with my laptop which i'll explain more below so its been hard to write lately;**_

_**Anyways if you've been reading my other stories you'll know that my laptop got a virus so i had to get it fixed; well that was a month ago and well it got fixed then and the virus came back a few days later so i got it fixed again; well that virus came back like 6 times and i got it fixed those 6 times. well needless to say i was sick of having to get it fixed and i needed to just get it fixed for good this time since i need my laptop for college which is starting up classes again this coming monday.**_

_**but yeah they basically had to wipeout my entire harddrive so anything that was on my laptop is erased and i've ever written is now gone :/ i had to reupload my microsoft office and basically redo everything since it was like starting all over with a new laptop**_

_**so needless to say i'm kinda upset that all my writing is gone but at least i still have the stuff posted here if i wanna see it again but it still kinda upsets me that its not saved onto my computer anymore :/**_

_**-But yeah hopefully everything is all good for now and i'll be updating as much as i can;**_

_** im gonna try really hard to update Everything Always Matters this weekend and i really need to update Feelings Change since i havent updated that as a real chapter since November. :/**_

_**Thank You for Reading :)**_

_**-Heather**_


	19. Day 6 Part 1

Alright, i'm soo sorry for not updating until now, but as you know from the Author's Note i was having laptop issues. But i'm back and i'll try to update when i can with classes starting up again this Monday..

**_And like the AN said i'd update this weekend and look an update Before the weekend because i felt bad for not updating in soo long. :)_**

**_So i'm gonna keep this short because honestly i really like this Chapter, So i hope you like it too!_**

**_Also Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed; they mean a lot to me so please keep them coming and if you havent reviewed i'd love it if you did, i love hearing what you think :)_**

**_*Ok i wanna write some one-shots for any couple you'd prefer; so let me know a couple you'd want me to write a one-shot about and an idea for a one-shot: like a song inspiration or just an idea for a story that you'd want me to write; if i like it i'll write it. so just message me here, leave a review, or DM or tell me on my twitter Heather90891 (theres a link to my twitter on my profile if you need it)_**

**_-Alright enough blabbing by me and Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

In my dream this time Its bright and I see random phrases zooming around me saying

_**If you judge people you have no time to love them **__and __**It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities **__and__** This above all: to thine own self be true. **__I saw these quotes and more swirling around me but one caught my eye as all the other quotes were in black and white but this one was full of color and bright as anything and it said_ _**Don't Give Up. **__Reading the quote just made this energy come over me and I felt reenergized, like there really might be a light at the end of this dark tunnel and that's just what I see is a bright light right in front of me. I try to run towards it but a realization comes over me, in this dark dream I was never falling… I was floating and for some reason knowing this I wasn't afraid anymore so I tried to run I tried to stop floating and run towards the light but just as I did the beeping sound stops everything all over again…._

I wake up to the sound of my alarm waking up once again, but this morning unlike the other mornings I'm not upset or unsure I'm just happy, happy to be still here another day, happy that I still have a chance.

I come downstairs to the kitchen after getting ready and see my parents making breakfast and Sophia sitting at the table eating her breakfast that's already been made. I can't help but smile watching them and my parents must have noticed me as they looked up and my mom said

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning" She said as I walked towards them "must be because of Winter Wonderland Day at school"

"Ah yes, Happy Winter Wonderland Day Gabs" My dad says to me while standing in front of the stove making eggs

"mm my favorite" I say sitting down next to Sophia trying to steal a bite of her waffles but she stops me but laughs not able to as I already have a bite of it in my mouth. After swallowing it I then lean over kissing her cheek "Thanks Soph"

"eww Gabs" She says wiping her cheek where I kissed her at "you got slobber all over me"

"Sorry Soph, I'll see you later" I say to her

"You want breakfast Gabs?" My mom asked me but I just shook my head in response. It's not that I didn't want to have breakfast with my family, I just knew that Sharpay already had something for me to eat on the way to school like she did every morning and I well I didn't want to over stuff myself.

"No breakfast this morning mom, but thanks maybe next time" I say to her before going over and taking her by surprise as she jumps a little and hugging her

"what no love for your old man?" My dad says trying to sound cool but I just roll my eyes as I go over to him and hug him and then go to leave seeing Sharpay pulling up in the driveway outside

"love you guys" I say as I walk out the door.

I then walked down the driveway getting into Sharpay's car  
"Happy Winter Wonderland Day" She said to me as she handed over a Starbucks Coffee to me.

As I sit down next to her I just think of all the fun times I've had with Sharpay and for some reason it just makes me lean over and kiss her cheek

"Happy Winter Wonderland Day" I say to her with a smile

She just laughed wiping my lip gloss off of her cheek "um thanks? What did you need a little practice for tonight or something?" She said to me

"I don't know maybe" I replied to her

Sharpay then pulls out of my driveway and on our way to pick up Kate. The whole way there I'm barely paying attention to her talk about whatever it is she's talking about, I think It was about how many candy canes she was expecting to get and other stuff but I don't really know.

As we arrive at Kate's house I see her standing outside with no coat on shivering with her arms around herself to try and stay warm

"She's gonna freeze" I say as I see her

"Honey she's cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs" Sharpay replied to me as Kate ran and got into the car

"You have Cocoa Puffs? Where I'm starving?" Kate said as she got into the car and making Sharpay and I laugh.

I then turn around to look at her with this huge smile on my face and its taking all that's in me not to turn around and just jump on her. I don't know why but I'm just really happy to see her this morning. Maybe it's because I'm still here and not dead yet.

"What? Is there something on my face" Kate says to me as I'm looking at her

"nope, you look beautiful as always Kate" I reply to her turning around  
"there are also some bagels under your but, beautiful" Sharpay said to her laughing

"mmm I just love butt bagels" Kate said pulling out the squished bag from under her.

As we pull into the parking lot at school I see her about to cut Marti off for the parking spot but I scream for her to stop and she does and that lets Marti get the last spot. Sharpay then looks at me annoyed  
"What the hell was that Gabi?"

"oh um I thought I saw Kyle… Sorry" I replied to her. I know I didn't have to let Marti get the spot but to me it's a small detail that needed to get done. She needed to get the parking spot not Sharpay. I wasn't going to let anything go wrong today. "Sorry my bad"

"ugh please tell me you aren't going all crazy over him" Sharpay says

"Oh leave her alone, she's probably just nervous about tonight" Kate says to her

I just laugh hearing them thinking if only they knew what I knew. What actually went on the past few nights with me and Kyle. How nothing ever happened with me and Kyle because he was too drunk to function right. But while they thought all I was thinking about was Kyle in reality all morning I couldn't keep Troy off my mind. I just kept replaying the moment right before I fell asleep, when his lips just barely touched mine. It just put this huge smile on my face.

As we walked into school instead of going with Sharpay and Kate I headed in the direction of the nurses office making up some lame excuse of that I didn't feel good. But really I was going there because that's where the candy canes were being kept and well I needed to make a few changes.

As I arrive into the room I start looking around for the right bin and after a few moments I spy the bin I was looking for. The bin for last names S-T. It takes me a moment but I find the candy cane I'm looking for, the joke candy cane we'd send to Martha every year, or well not this year anyways.

"can I help you with something?" I hear a girl ask from behind me.

I then turn around and look at her

"I need some roses, lots of them" I say to her

After doing what I need to do I leave the room feeling really good. I switched Martha's candy cane with a bunch for candy canes tied together like a bouquet that cost me like 40 dollars, and put on the note "_from your secret admirer" _

The only thing that would make this more satisfying would be being able to see the look on her face as she got them. Because what I know is that it will brighten up her day. Even more is that it has to make things right, I mean she'll have more candy canes than the queen bee herself, Sharpay Evans.

All I can think about now is the look on Sharpay's face when she sees Martha with all the candy canes. Her eyes will surely be popping right out of her skull when she see's that Martha Cox will be beating her for the title of having the most candy canes this year.

I can hardly contain my excitement in my classes as I'm doodling all over my papers with this huge smile on my face and I'm pretty sure that my teachers think that something's wrong with me but they're probably too afraid to say anything to me about it.

In between classes though there's really only one thing I'm doing, and that's looking for Troy. I haven't seen him all day and unlike the other days when all I wanted to do was avoid him, today I just wanted to see him. But seeing him was as far as I got because I honestly wasn't sure what I'd say to him when I saw him.

I mean I can't talk about the past few days and what's happened between us because well he doesn't remember them because to him they never happened. So he doesn't know how close we've gotten the past two nights, closer then we've been in years. And to me now that I feel this close to him again I never want it to stop.

I just want to be around him and watch him be his Troy-like self. I wanna see his blue eyes that I just melt in. I wanna see the beanie that sticks out of his back pocket and the blazer that he wears. My heart is just beating a million miles a minute thinking about him and when I'll finally see him today.

But what I do know is that I'm guaranteed to see him in Biology and that's right after my next class. As much as I'm excited to see Troy I'm sort of unexcited to see Mr. Davis. That smirk on his face and thinking about what he was willing to do with me just sickens me now… and I realize that I'll have to wait a little longer to see Troy….

I have about 5 minutes until Biology is over and I'm in the bathroom about to leave when I hear some sophomores.

"Such a slut" I stop dead in my tracks thinking that they're talking about me

"I know right, I heard she's had sex with at least 5 of the basketball players" the other one said and then I realize they're talking about Charlotte.

"you guys shouldn't believe everything you hear" I reply to them butting into their conversation. "It's true, I mean you know how rumors start?" I say to them

"yea because someone's bored and feels like it" One of them replies not really sure why I decided to just cut into their conversation

They then leave as the bell rings and I hits me that it's lunchtime and lunchtime is ShowTime..

I'm now sitting at lunch with the girls..

"will you stop doing that" Kate says to me as I'm tapping my fingers against the table

"you're not becoming all anorexic on us are you gabs?" Sharpay asked me seeing that I hadn't touched my food

"well that's what she gets for ordering the regular school lunch" Taylor says and she is kind of right, the regular school lunches are disgusting and I'm not really sure how the school gets by even serving them to us but they do.

But I'm not really listening to them, I'm looking through the sea of people in the lunch room for two specific people, Troy and Martha. Troy I'm not surprised isn't in lunch since he never seems to eat at lunch anymore but part of me is I guess hoping that he'll show up just for me. But Martha I'm sure will be here, she always is so why would today be any different.

I then realize something I don't have to wait to see Martha to see their reaction because Taylor is in the same class as Martha when she would have gotten the candy cane bouquet…

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot to tell you what happened-" Taylor starts to say but just as she's about to say what I think she's about to say someone cuts her off as a pair of hands cover my eyes. I pull the hands off and see Kyle.

"What are you avoiding me or something" He says to me flicking my shoulder like a little child.

"no, why?" I say trying to sound interested but I'm really not, all I'm interested in is hearing what Taylor has to say.

"Seriously, you haven't come over to talk to me or even looked at me all day" He says to me

I wanted to say you've done worse to me, but I realize he wouldn't get it so I don't say it. I look down and then up at him and I realize something. He's really not the amazing guy I made him out to be in the beginning. He's an inconsiderate jerk who drinks too much and doesn't really care about anyone but himself. But I can't be mean to him right now all I can think is someday he'll grow up and make some girl really happy… but that girl just won't be me.

"I'm not ignoring you, I just…" I don't know how to say, I don't know how to tell him _I wanna be just friends with you._ It just won't out "Things between us just"

"you got my candy cane right?" He asked me and I just roll my eyes

"Actually I didn't I cut the period they handed them out" I reply to him

"Miss Montez, I'm very disappointed in you" I hear Kate say from across the table trying to sound serous before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"I didn't get a candy cane from you" He said to me sounding annoyed

Yeah well that's because he isn't getting one from me. That's another little change I did, I went through the candy canes that Kyle was sending out and I found the one he was going to send to his ex girlfriend saying '_When are we gonna hangout again sexy?'_. Well let's just say after seeing that I took the candy cane I spent hours thinking of what message to put on it, well in the trash.

"oh be patient Kyle, its coming" Sharpay said trying to defend me but I just shrugged

"Patient?" Kyle said starting to get upset "no you know what I think, I think there is no candy cane" wow maybe he isn't as dumb as I thought he was… nah probably not.

"I didn't forget-"I start to say but he cuts me off

"you make such a big deal out of Winter Wonderland Day being this special thing and then you don't keep up on your end of the deal. Typical Gabriella"

"Typical? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I say to him

"I think you know" He says with this evil look in his eyes but I don't worry about it for long as my train of thought gets cut off.

"Cocky's here" Sharpay says cutting in and I look up so fast that Kyle just give me this look and says to find him later and leaves but honestly I wasn't even watching him leave. My eyes were all on Martha. But as I see her my happiness just deflates right out of my body as I see that she has nothing in her hand but a brown paper bag.

"…. And then one of the elves came in with like four dozen candy canes for Martha" Taylor said and I turned around quickly hearing the end of the story

"What?"

"I've seriously never seen so many candy canes in my life" Taylor says

" I don't understand what happened to the candy cane we sent" Sharpay said with a pout on her face, but I know what happened to it but I won't tell her that.

"What did she do with them?" I asked Taylor trying not to sound too curious about it.

"Why do you care?" Sharpay said sounding almost disgusted

"I just I mean I don't really care I just I think it's nice that after all this time someone decided to send her them you know?" I said hopeful that they would agree

"Seriously she probably sent them to herself" Kate said giggling

"Why would you say that" I say to her losing my temper

"Chill it's just Martha, Why do you care?" Kate says taken back

"Yeah exactly, its Martha nobody gives a shit about her" I say to them now annoyed with how they're acting

"Is this because you're mad about Kyle?" Taylor asked

"yeah seriously what is up with you guys?" Sharpay asked

"Ugh this isn't about Kyle" I say to them  
"It was a joke seriously, just yesterday you were scared she'd try to eat you or something and now you're defending her"

Hearing Sharpay say that just puts things in perspective for me. It makes me realize how much someone really can change in that short amount of time, because they were right I did act like that but to me that was the old me and I was never going to be here again.

I don't say anything because I just don't want to be around them anymore so I get up to leave but Taylor just gives in thinking it will stop me.

"Ugh she didn't throw them out ok" She says to me but I keep walking

I walk out into the hallway and all I can think is Tonight is the night, Tonight is the night that everything will be fixed. After tonight I'll finally have a tomorrow. Tonight I might even kiss Troy if he'll let me.

Ok not just kiss Troy, I wanna kiss Troy with one of those long passionate kisses, the ones that you only see in the movies. Where your faces touch softly as you're kissing and you melt into each other's arms and my foot will pop as we-

"Hey Gabi"

It's Troy's voice and I stop in my tracks and turn and see him right in front of me. He looks so adorable with his blazer and his hair flopping in his face. I just get this urge to run up to him and hug him but I don't.

"So you weren't in Biology today" He said shyly with his hands buried into his pants pockets.

"no I wasn't" I reply to him softly. It's weird that I've wanted to see him all day not being able to stop thinking about him but now that it's actually happening my mind is blank.

"That's too bad" He say with his Troy smile coming over to me "You forgot some candy canes" He says pulling his book bag forward and pulling out a candy cane with a little silver note on it and hands it to me "Most of them are in the office but I kinda wanted to give this one you to myself, Sorry it's a little crushed"

"its fine Troy" I say to him "it's totally fine"

I then see him biting the side of him lip and it makes the butterflies start fluttering around my stomach. He's being all fidgety and his Troy-like self and all I can think is he is the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"You didn't miss anything in Biology" He said to me " I mean we went over a few things but nothing to big since it's Winter Wonderland Day and all and.."

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this candy cane from you?" I asked him holding it up

"I'll never tell" He says with this huge smile on his face that basically lets me know that the candy cane couldn't be from anyone but him

I suddenly realize how close our bodies had gotten in just those few moments. I suddenly just get this thought of what would happen if I just pulled him in and kissed him at that very moment but I can't get the butterflies to stop long enough for me to get the courage to do it.

"Thank you, for um bringing this to me" I say with a smile referring to the candy cane

"no problem" He says obviously pleased with himself

"So I hear your having a party tonight" I say to him but right after it comes out I mentally kick myself for sounding so lame and stupid. Part of me Is just hoping that he might lean down like he did last night and brush his lips against mine once again. I'm desperate to get back to that again. To get back to what we had last night. I mean he has to have felt what I felt last night. Right?

"yeah, parents are out of town, so I figured why not" He says "Are you gonna come?"

"Of course" I say a little too excited "I mean its gonna be the place to be tonight right?"

"I sure hope so" He says "I'm getting some kegs too" He says obviously trying to impress me

"I would come anyways" I say and just shake my head at myself realizing how stupid that sounded but a blush comes over his face as he obviously gets what I meant

"Thanks I was hoping you'd come, cause I mean you love parties and you know other stuff and I didn't know if you'd be there if someone else had a party or maybe you do other stuff on Friday nights.."

"Troy"

"yeah?"

I then realize it's now or never

"I I have to tell you something" I then take a deep breath watching him as he gets this adorable look on this face of confusion "This Is gonna sound really stupid and insane but"

"yeah" He says and I realize our lips are about inches apart and I can smell his breath

"I um-"

"Gabi!"

We both then quickly move away from each other hearing and seeing Sharpay coming towards us. Part of me is mad at her for breaking up our almost certain kiss but another part of me is kind a glad since I was about to confess everything or maybe that I was falling for him?

"So are we going?" She says to me

"What?"  
She then looks at Troy then back at me

"To Dairy Queen" She says like she's saying 'Duh"

Troy then gives me a nod and goes to walk away. No goodbye, no nothing just him trying to leave the situation as fast as he can. But I won't let him leave that easily, at least not without a goodbye.  
"Bye Troy!" I say going around Sharpay "I'll see you later" I say with a smile on my face hoping he sees me

He then turns around looking at me again with his huge smile back on his face

"Later, Ella" He says giving a half wave and turning and leaving once more

"What the hell is up with that? Is he stalking you or something?"Sharpay says to me but I just roll my eyes looking back at her

"I don't know, maybe" I reply to her. I want to be mad at her but I can't because I'm too happy to care. It's like the happy go lucky feeling you have when your drunk but I'm definitely not drunk right now, just happy.

She gives me this look for a moment before shrugging

"Let's go get some Ice Cream" She says putting her arm around my shoulder as we start walking again, no more questioning of what may or may not have happened with Troy. Just the thought of the delicious ice cream we'd soon be having.

Ok well she may be thinking about the ice cream but on my mind there's only one thing right now… one blue-eyed guy's four letter name.

* * *

_**Well im quite satisfied with this Chapter and i hope you were too :)**_

_**Please Review; thoughts are MUCH appreciated whether you loved it or hated it whatever you thought i just wanna hear your opinion.**_

_**I'll try to update again this weekend but well see i might up date Unholy Union again; its Troyella so read if you'd like :)**_

_***Don't forget any ideas for songs i could use for a one-shot let me know :)**_

_**Thank You for Reading!**_

_**-Heather**_


	20. Day 6 Part 2

_**Alright Soo sorry for the Delay. i just havent had the energy with all the schoolwork i've had plus working. But i'm updating in my spare time the only problem is when i have time to write i just dont have then energy too or i dont know what to write and i just dont want to put something up to put something up. **_

_**But i was determined to put something up tonight which is why its like 430am and im just finishing this up and its extra long becasue i wanted to make up for not posting in soo long :/**_

_**I'll talk more at the end. So enjoy the Chapter :)**_

_**-Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed; it means a lot to me knowing what you think and you have no idea how much it makes me smile knowing people are actually reading my stories let alone actually like them lol**_

* * *

We were making our way up Troy's driveway and I was barely paying attention to where I was going as I was looking in my compact mirror the whole time to make sure that I looked just right for when I saw Troy.

"Gabriella come on, put the mirror away you look fine" Sharpay said to me trying to grab the mirror out of my hand

I was barely paying attention to her as I had other things on my mind like what I was going to say to Troy when I saw him. I mean it's not like I can just go up to him and be like '_Yeah so Troy, this is gonna sound super strange but I kinda wanted to know if you'd want to hang out sometime?'…_

"So I don't get it, if you're not gonna have sex with Kyle tonight then why are you so freaked out about how you look right now?" Taylor asked me breaking my thought process

"I'm not freaking out; geez can't a girl just want to look nice for no reason?" I replied hoping they'd buy my excuse

"No I don't and you are freaking out" Sharpay replied to me

"You sure you don't want something to drink" Kate said to me holding a vodka bottle out towards me  
"no thanks Kate" I replied shaking my head. Drinking was the last thing I needed to be doing right now, Drinking just always screwed things up for me and I don't want to screw up anything else in my life. I want a new beginning and not drinking is just the start of it.

Sharpay then came over to me kissing my cheek as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder

"Well great we have our own personal designated driver then" she said to me

"Yeah yeah" I replied to her  
"alright enough talking I'm freezing lets go inside" Kate whined

"Yeah I agree" I said agreeing with her before heading inside. _We could catch a movie or something; I mean I know it's been well years since we've hung out but... _The lines kept running through my head and all I could think was that I didn't want to screw this up.

When I walk into the house it feels like I'm at a rock concert with how loud it was in there. Maybe it was because I'm not used to being at the party's sober but this one just seems louder than other parties I've been too. I just don't feel like myself at this party, I feel insecure like the whole room is staring at me. But I can't think about the rest of the room I have to think about finding him.

We make our way upstairs and I can't help but notice how every looks drunk already. It's weird I've known these people for so long but looking at them now they just look well not like themselves, like someone else has taken over their body. I keep wanting to just stop and stare at everyone but the only thing keeping my moving is Sharpay pushing my forward.

I then stop dead in my tracks when I see him but he's not alone. I literally feel like my heart just dropped to the bottom of my stomach, He's talking to Tess Carroll. I just can't help staring and wishing that I had taken at least one shot tonight because it probably wouldn't have hurt as much as it did seeing him talking to her. I just feel awkward like the elephant in the room that shouldn't have been in there.

I then turn around not standing to look at them anymore and go to talk to Sharpay but she's not there, I assume she probably went looking for Zeke. And that means that since she went looking for Zeke that in 3, 2, 1...

"Gabi" I turn around and Kyle's standing there, thankfully he doesn't try to hug me or anything. He's just giving me this look like I'm grossing him out or something "I didn't think you'd show up"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well the way you were acting at school today I just assumed you wouldn't" He said to me like It was obvious and paused a moment waiting for me to say something but I didn't "So are you gonna say you're sorry for earlier, because I'm sure I can think of a way or two that you could" He said giving me this sloppy grin and I know that he's definitely been drinking now.

I suddenly just want to slap him in the face but I don't. How can he be acting like this after everything at school today, it's like everything that happened didn't faze him at all. It just disgusts me looking at him now and makes me wonder why I ever fell for him in the first place.

"Oh yeah, Well I'd love to make it up to you" I said sarcastically to him

"Really?" He replied to me obviously not catching the sarcasm and tried to wrap his arms around me which I allowed him to but I wasn't paying attention to him as much as the people behind him or more two people, Troy and Tess.

I don't know what Troy could see in her, I mean Tess is just annoying and has the personality where half the stuff she says just makes you want to look at her like she's crazy or something.

I then turn my attention back to Kyle and try to pretend like I actually want to be around him at the moment  
"I think we should have a little one on one time" I say to him

"I completely agree" He said his words slurring

I then reach up on my tiptoes to his ear  
"Alright well here is what I want you to do. There's a bedroom down the hall with bumper stickers on the door. Go in it and wait for me. Wait for me _Naked._ And I promise you that I will give you the best apology" I said with a wink that made him nearly fall over in shock

"Right now?"  
"Right now" I replied to him.

He then let go of me and went off through the crowd to the room. I took all of me to just not burst out laughing. I suddenly just don't feel nervous anymore and I just have the urge to just not be afraid to talk to Troy anymore. I then turn to go over to him but my smile fades as I see that he's gone.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath.

"I don't wanna hear those words coming out of your mouth young lady" Taylor said coming up from behind me "So what was that about?"

"It was just Kyle being Kyle" I replied "Anyways um have you seen Troy Bolton?"

"Who?"

"Troy. Bolton" I said louder

"Ahh the host, why do you care where he is, did you break something?"

"No I was just wondering where he was at so I could tell him that he throws a pretty good party"

"Ah yeah such a good party"

"Come on let's go look around for him" I say linking my arm with hers dragging her along. She not much use since she's kinda drunk but I'd rather not look all awkward walking around by myself.

I then look around spot a couple in the corner making out and an idea pops into my head and I walk over to them  
"Hey guys, you know if you want some privacy there's a room down the hall with bumper stickers on it and the bed inside it is AH-MAZING. Trust me you should go try it" I told them convincingly and before I could say anything else they were on their way to the room and I was doing all I could not to start laughing all over again. Taylor looked at me like I was crazy.  
"What was that about?"

"Oh um it's a Long story, don't worry about it" I say before dragging her along again.

I then stop hearing a scream and a burst of laughter. All I can think is please doing let it be happening again. Please don't let that be Martha. But then I hear a guy yelling "Oh my god dude put some clothes on"

"Oh my gosh you have to see this" Taylor says to me as she's looking towards Troy's bedroom

I then look as well and all I can see is Kyle making his way as fast as he can to the stairs as he's pretty much holding all his clothes in his hands except his boxers which he's currently wearing. He's giving people dirty looks as their all laughing at him and I have to admit I'm pretty much laughing at him myself.

Honestly I should feel bad for doing it to him but let's be honest, after all the shit he's done to me in the past he completely deserves it. I guess karma is a bitch.

"Yeah so I think it's safe to say that we're officially broken up" I say turning my attention back to Taylor

"Troy" She replied to me and my heart skips a beat

"What?"

"It's Troy" She replied again and I'm freaking out now. Could she really know my secret that I like Troy?

"I- um the whole Kyle thing has nothing to do with Troy..."

"No I mean Troy he's behind you. Weren't you looking for him?"

I then look around to him but I don't

"In there" She saying pointing towards a hallway like 10 feet in front of us

"Well come on then" I go to pull her with me but she doesn't move

"I'm going to find Sharpay" She replied to me and I nodded as she went off into the crowd and I went to look for Troy but was stopped by Shane and Haley.

"Hey you're in Shane's English class right?" Haley asked me "Do you know if they did anything important in class today? Shane couldn't be there he had a doctor's appointment"

I hadn't skipped class to go to Dairy Queen with Sharpay today so I had totally forgotten about the Haley, Shane, Charlotte drama. I'm looking at Shane right now and I just see this familiar look on his face, the same look Kyle would always have on his face. I think of Charlotte and our lunch in the bathroom the other day. I think about what Shane is doing behind Haley's back. I know I'm not Haley's biggest fan but he doesn't deserve her.

I just can't let him get away with what he's doing to her and the words just then start flowing from me like word vomit.

"Do you smell McDonalds?" I say and Haley looks at me weird

"McDonalds?"

"Yeah you know like a Big Mac?" I said looking straight at Shane knowing that's what he had every other time he was there with Charlotte and was probably what he had today as well.

"I don't smell anything" Shane said trying to change the subject

"Oh my god it's not my breath is it" Haley said cupping her mouth to make sure

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Shane

"What?"

"You know like what's wrong with you that you had to go to the doctors?" I said clearly amused watching him squirm

"Oh um nothing really my mom just wanted to have me get a checkup"

"Right... well I hope they were extra thorough" I said glaring at him but Haley doesn't see me look at him  
"Um yeah I guess they were"

"You know I've been looking for a doctor to go to, you know especially one where I can get a Big Mac at"

"What are you talking about" Haley said now catching on to the conversation "What is she talking about Shane?"

Shane doesn't say anything he just glares at me giving me this look like stop it.

"I'm really sorry Haley, but your boyfriend is a slime ball"

"WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT SHANE" Haley says not getting upset with Shane and he's trying to get her to calm down but nothings working and I know my work in this situation is done and I take my cue to leave knowing I've done what I needed too.

I make my way through the crowd not sure what to expect next, or well I should. I can't help but wonder if I should have done more to try and stop Martha but I haven't seen her yet to know if anything could have been done.

"Gabs!" I hear from behind me and I turn seeing Sharpay calling for me. I hesitate for a moment before heading over shaking the thoughts out of my head. I can't talk to Troy it was stupid for me to think that I could have.  
As I'm making my way to Sharpay just as I reach her my eyes look over towards the doorway and there she is. Martha is standing there with that look in her eyes again and my stomach drops. When she sees Sharpay she goes straight for her to start the "You're a bitch" scene but I'm not going to let it happen this time.

I essentially charge forward taking her by surprise grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from everyone and into the nearest bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I ask her

"It's a party I'm socializing" She replied to me "I'm allowed to be here you know"  
"No I mean what you are really doing here, because I'm pretty sure you're not here to party"

She takes a slow deep breath before replying

"I-I came to tell you something. Or well I came here to tell you, Sharpay, Kate, and Taylor that..."

"That what?" I knew what she was going to say but I wanted to hear her say it

"You're a bitch" she said more softly then I thought she would

"I'm a bitch" I said not really mad just essentially restating what she had just said "Listen Martha. I know we haven't always been the best of friends or even really friends at all but the stuff we did to you we didn't mean anything by it. We didn't really think when we were doing the stuff it just kinda happened in the moment."

She glared at me a moment

"You know you haven't always been nice to me" She replied

"I-yeah I know and I'm sorry for that" I replied

"Just the stuff you guys have done to me in the past it's hard to forget, I mean the nickname Cocky and then hacking into my email and posting the stuff to the entire school..."

"We didn't hack into your email" That was the truth; to this day we still don't know who did. Some person hacked into her email and found these conversations she was having with some guy and posted them to the entire school.

"Yeah but you started the rumor that I lost my virginity for a pack of cigarettes"  
Actually that was Taylor but I don't argue with her

"You know my sister heard that rumor and told my parents. I don't even smoke, I mean I've never even kissed a boy" she said softly

"Look I'm sorry ok, I know we've done horrible things to you in the past and we can't take them back. Trust me I would if I could. I just I want to apologize and I want to make things better between us. You know the candy canes you got today"

She looks at me with a glare in her eyes

"I knew it. What was that another joke to tear me down?"

"What? No of course it wasn't" I said seriously

"OH poor little Cocky she has no friends and no candy canes so let's fuck with her and send her a bouquet of them" She said bitterly. I didn't expect her to react like this at all.

"I wasn't trying to fuck with you. I was just trying to be nice..."

"Cut the crap Gabriella. Just tell me what the real plan was. Was it to make me think I have a secret admirer again and then laugh when I realize it was no one again. Make me realize that I have no one." She then stops a moment looking at me "Or maybe you didn't have a plan. Maybe you just wanted to remind me how I have nobody. 'Maybe next year?' Right"

At this point I'm just trying not to cry from frustrations.  
"I swear to you Martha that I was just trying to do something nice for you for once. That's it no tricks no mean things"

"Make me feel better?" Martha said "You don't even know me. You never knew me and you can't make me feel better no one can"

Listening to her just makes me think of the other day when I was talking to Troy and telling him that I couldn't be fixed. I realized I was wrong, everyone can be fixed; it just has to be that way. I just don't know how to convince Martha of this.

"You know I used to be friends with Sharpay. I even have this part of a best friend necklace that she gave me. It said Best friends forever when you put it together."She told me.

I wanted to ask her what happened between them but I couldn't. As long as she was still talking to me I knew that she was safe and alive.

"That was right before her parents got divorced. She was just so sad all the time and I would go to her house to sleepover and we'd hear her parents arguing and we'd go under the covers in her room and just try to make the best of things. When we'd sleep I would just hear her cry and she would have horrible nightmares where she'd wake up screaming. It got so bad to the point where we had made this plan for her to move into my house and I'd sneak her food every night. But of course our plan didn't work." She trailed off and I felt my heart sink for her "Its funny thinking about it now. We used to do everything together. But then Fifth grade came along the nickname started because of Sharpay saying I did it when it was her the whole time.."

"If you knew it was her then why didn't you just stand up for yourself and say something?" I asked her

"She was my best friend, I just she was so miserable back then and I thought it would pass"

"Martha-"

"It doesn't matter anymore.." She said and went and left the room before I could stop her.  
I went to go after her but there were a bunch of people outside the bathroom arguing over who was going in next.

I'm standing scanning the crowd hoping I'll see Martha or even Troy when a voice shakes my thoughts

"You are unbelievable"

I turn and it's Shane

"You know what you are. Gabriella Montez you're a bitch" He said to me and I just shrugged it off

"So I've heard. Trust me"

I then force my way past him and end up bumping into someone else

"What the hell, seriously" I then look up and it's Troy in front of me

"You're here" He said to me smiling from ear to ear

"I said I'd come didn't I?"

"I mean that I knew you'd probably be here but with Sharpay or someone else. But I looked by her and you weren't there and I guess I was looking for you. I mean not like stalking you or anything just curiously looking for you and maybe talk to you when I saw you.."  
"Troy" I said breaking his train of thought. I've been waiting to talk to him all night but right now isn't the time. I need to find Martha. I look at him and he has the adorable look on his face and I'm almost tempted to not leave and just stay him with him but I know that I can't. "Look I'm sorry I can't talk to you right now." I say and see the disappointment show up on his face.

"But-"

"I'm sorry" I say before turning and heading outside. I start walking around looking for Martha and just hoping I find her sooner rather than later. The one thing I'm grateful for is I came a little more prepared tonight wearing a fleece jacket and flats rather than heels.

I make my way over to Sharpay's car and look through my bag grabbing the keys out of it and a wave of relief comes over me. If Sharpay can't drive the car then she can't hit Martha. I then grab a flashlight and go looking for her once again.

I'm walking more and more away from the party and with every step I'm more worried I won't find her. All I can think is I hoping talking to her earlier will be enough to stop her. I just have to think that it will be different this time.

I then walk a little further and I spot her ahead of me. There are cars speeding by scaring me but I keep going in spite of it knowing I have to get to Martha. She's about to jump in front of the car and I start running as fast as I can to stop her.

"Martha!" I say trying to reach her in time.

As she jumps I grab onto her pulling her back and causing us both to fall on the ground as the car driving by honking its horn like it's annoyed with us for attempting such a stupid act.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked me annoyed  
"What am I doing, what about you. Trying to jump in front of random trucks I thought you were waiting for Sharpay-"

"Sharpay? As in Sharpay Evans?" She said looking at me confused "I don't know what you're talking about but this has nothing to do with Sharpay or any of you"

Now I'm the one confused. I thought she was doing this to get revenge on us but then it hit me she didn't care who it we just happened to be the one she went in front of every time. It was by chance not choice.

"But why are you doing this? What's the point?"

"There really isn't one. I just I was always afraid to tell you how I felt about you but now I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid of anything anymore not even.." _Not even death._ That's what she was going to say but she didn't

"This isn't the way." I tried to reason with her

"Please just leave me alone"

"What about your family? Your sister?" I said once again trying to reason with her "Please I can't let you do this"

"It's too late" She said and before I know it she's thrown herself in front of the car once again and it takes me a moment realize that I'm the one screaming again.

It's about 2 hours later when I'm now parked in Sharpay's driveway. It's just me and Sharpay now as we've already dropped off Kate and Taylor. It's been quiet the whole ride in the car.  
"What I night. I mean I never would have thought.." Sharpay said breaking the silence "and you were there"

Yeah I was there. I was there when the police came and the ambulance, the people from Troy's party, all standing by me watching, staring wondering what was going on. I heard the whispers people thought she was drunk or on something, but I knew the truth.

"And she didn't say anything or have an explanation?" Sharpay asked me

"I don't think you can explain something like that, but I guess we'll never know right?"

"Right… well um thanks for taking me home" She said to me "You'll be ok right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" I replied and she went to leave but I stopped her "Shar"

"What?"

"Martha told me about what really happened in 5th grade" She doesn't say anything "She told me it was you"

"And what you believed her"

"You know how everyone called her Cocky after that. Why didn't you just tell the truth that it was you. Why did you tell everyone it was her? Why'd you let it get that far?"

"I didn't think it'd last" She replied after a few moments of silence "I thought she'd eventually tell someone, you know? But she just took it"

I then nod knowing I shouldn't push it anymore. She knows she messed up and there's no point in making her feel worse than she already does. She then got up getting out of her car and I did as well and handed her the keys once I got over to her. I then saw head light coming from behind me and I knew who it was.

"You're good getting home and everything right?" She asked me and I nodded  
"yeah I'm sure" After everything that happened just the thought of sitting next to Troy for the whole 15 minutes back to my house just made me feel a little better.

"You know I'm sorry about everything" she said to me right before I left and I knew she wanted me to tell her it was ok but I didn't

"People would like you anyways Shar" I said to her but I wanted to say If you stopped pretending but I didn't.

"Thanks" She said and I made my way down the driveway to Troy's car where he's waiting for me.

He opened the door for me and we made our way to my house. He didn't really say anything the whole time but I was ok with it. I was ok with just being in the car with him. Soon we were driving down my street and were finally at my house.  
"Thanks for driving me home Troy" I said softly to him

"It was my pleasure" He replied with one of his lines that only he would say "are you sure you'll be ok?" He said to me trying not to sound overly concerned. I Just nod in response not sure what to say.

We sit in silence a few moments, I really don't want to leave him just yet but I don't know what to say to him either but I know I need to say something  
"Everything tonight was terrible except for this"

"Except for what?" He replied confused

I make a gesture with my finger essentially saying you and me

"Ella" He said looking into my eyes and reaching his hand up putting it on the side of my face and I melted a little feeling the softness of his hand on my cheek. He then suddenly drops it. "Sorry"

"No.. It's fine" I said

"It's just ugh it's awful"

"What's awful?" I asked him confused

"Everything that happened tonight. I mean it's just not the right time and you're with Kyle."

"I'm not with Kyle anymore"

"You aren't?" He says with some shock in his voice and I shake my head "well um that's good then because.." He started to say and I watched his eyes as they wandered from my eyes to my lips

"Because?"

"Because I really need to kiss you right now" He said and then leaned forward putting his hand gently on the back of my head and kissing me. The first thought in my head is how soft his lips felt against mine and my eyes close as I kissed him back. I feel lost in the moment and that nothing could possibly go wrong now that I'm with him. As I'm kissing him I feel him pushing a lock of my hair behind me ear as he keeps kissing me. I feel and hear him saying my name as he's kissing me and all I can think is right here and now is the first and only kiss that's ever mattered in my life.

He then pulls away a few moments later his hands cupping my cheeks as he's looking into my eyes  
"Wow" He said trying to catch his breath

"Yeah" I said not able to have any words come out

We stay there in silence a few moments just looking at each other just being there in the moment. We were both just happy in that moment.

"I really like you Ella" He said softly

" I really like you too" I replied but in the back of my mind now the negative floods in. Tomorrow, will I even have a tomorrow. I try to push the thought from my mind and focus on Troy again. I close my eyes as I realize how tired I really am.

"Come on your tired, let's get you inside" He said kissing my forehead "you need to sleep"

He then got up coming over to my side and helping me out. He walked me up to the driveway as the snow came down on us from the sky. He looks at me

"You have snow in your eyes" He said gently brushing the snow from my eyelid "and your hair" He said putting his hand through my hair to the back of my head once again looking into my eyes.

"Troy" I said wrapping my arm around his neck looking back into the eyes that were looking into mine "Do you ever get the feeling when you're afraid to fall asleep?"

"Yeah sometimes I'm afraid of what I'd leave behind" He said before leaning in and kissing me once again.

There's something I love about kissing him. It's like when we kiss the world disappears and its only me and him. It's like we were made for each other the way our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. I realize I don't want to leave that feeling behind. I can't imagine losing that feeling. But what scares me the most is getting to finally feel this just to have it be forgotten when tomorrow comes around, if there's a tomorrow for me or a real tomorrow anyways. All I can do at this point and hope and believe that on my seventh day all that I've done will be enough and those were my last thoughts before the darkness took over in my dreams once again...

* * *

_**Ok So I quite liked parts of this chapter i felt it got kinda crappy at parts because i was rushing but iLOVE the end :)**_

_**Also in case it wasnt obvious the story will be ending soon, theres a few chapters left and i'm gonna try to make it as long as i can while keeping it interesting or if anything make a sequal -so let me know if you'd want a sequel and any ideas you may have for one if you'd want me to write a sequel! **_

_**Please Review; As you know it means a lot to me and Be Honest i love to hear your thoughts :) **_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**-Heather**_


	21. Day 7 Part 1

So First i wanna say that i'm sooo sorry for the late late update, its been like a month and i feel horrible for taking this long. School has taken over so it doesn't exactly make me want to write lately, but i'm on Spring Break this week so i'm hoping to update this a few more times this week or at least once more :)

**_-Also this is kind of a filler chapter and not super long for the first chapter in forever but i think its still decent_**

**_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, they mean sooo much to me :)_**

* * *

_It's the last time I'll have this dream; it starts out like it always does where I'm falling into nothingness, but this time something is different. This time it doesn't seem as dark it's like the darkness is about to jump out at me and its then that I realize this whole time I've had my eyes closed. The moment I open them, I feel stupid but at the same time anxious as to what I've been missing out on with my eyes closed. Looking around though I finally realize that I was never falling, I've been flying. Flying until I see this cloudy island like thing in front of me that I stop on. Once I've landed I feel relaxed, like I've accomplished something and its then that the glowing words start to appear again but this time the message is different._

"_**You've come a long way and your journey is almost over so don't give up now. It's the last day to prove yourself, prove that you've really changed. One way or another, this is the LAST time you'll be living this day and at the end of it you'll either live to see another day and more or never see another one again. It's up to you now, good luck" **_

_And then the words disappeared and calmness came over me as I knew what I had to do. I remember a book that I read once where the main character talked about knowing you would be having sex for the last time. I'm not exactly a sex expert but I do agree with the concept, it has to be sad knowing that you'd be doing something for the last time; like your last kiss or last day of high school or last sunset or last time you see someone you love. It would be horrible knowing you'd be doing things for the last time._

_Honestly it's probably better not to know, I mean walking around knowing that this is the last time you'll be doing something, it has to feel like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. I guess that's why they say you should cherish every moment for what it's worth, because you really don't know when it could be your time to go. It's like Ferris Bueller said "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it"._

"I love you, I'll see you later" That could possibly be the last thing that I ever say to my parents as I walked out the door to head to Sharpay's car. I then turned back a moment to take them in for what could be the last time and a smile comes over my face as I see them, happy. I just hope it's not that last time I see them happy.

As I'm about to go to Sharpay's car I hear Sophia calling from behind me bring my gloves out to me and I stop turning towards her.

"You forgot your gloves" She says to me and I lean down towards her

"Thanks Soph, I don't know what I'd do without you" I said hugging her tightly making her giggle

"I can't breathe" Sophia said and I let go of her and then started taking off our grandmother's star necklace from my neck and Sophia's eyes went big

"Turn around" I told her and she quietly turns around as I put the necklace onto her and once it's on her she turns towards me smiling "It looks good Soph"

"Are you really giving it to me forever or just for today?" she asked me softly and I shrugged

"It looks better on you anyways"

"Thanks Gabi" She replied

"Alright be good for mom and dad" I replied to her before I turned around towards Sharpay's car choking up but trying to keep it together knowing that I wouldn't want Sharpay or anyone really seeing me crying right now. All I could think was I don't want to lose all this, not after everything that's happened.

The whole way to school all Sharpay really does is talk about Zeke, but honestly I'm not really paying attention to what she's saying. All I can think is how weird it is being with Sharpay right now after everything that happened, but at the same time I'm glad.

I know It's weird because I know how hurtful and cruel and insecure but she's also still Sharpay Evans- the girl freshman year who went up to the bitchy, Kelly Mori's new car and keyed it because she was really the only girl wasn't afraid of her. She's brave and as much as she can be a bitch she's still my best friend and I know that no matter how many times she messes up I know she'll figure it out in the end.

Or maybe it's just my hopefulness, but part of me wants to believe that everything that happened last night mattered. I want to believe that when me and Troy kissed that it wasn't all for nothing. Honestly this is the first time in my life that I've missed kissing someone; the first time I really felt like I was missing something important.

"Maybe he's just freaking out because he's into you, right Gabi?" Kate said

"mhmm" I replied catching the end of the conversation but figuring that was a good enough response. As we're driving I just suddenly get this urge to just drive around town a little bit longer, take everything in just a little bit longer.

"Shar, can we stop by Dunkin Donuts, I suddenly want an iced coffee?" I asked her

"What? You hate Dunkin Donuts"

"yeah well I guess I just have a craving for it"

"You said it tasted like watered down cat pee" Sharpay replied to me

"Ew, come on Shar I'm eating back here" Kate said as she took a bite of her muffin

"Sorry, I'm just repeating the exact words of a miss Gabriella Montez" Sharpay replied to her

"If I'm late to class one more time I'm gonna get detention for the rest of the year" Kate replied

"and you'll miss the chance to make out with Joey before class" Sharpay said to her

"And you'll miss out on precious suck face time with Zeke" Kate replied to her

"Please Shar, please" I said to her and Sharpay took a moment before groaning and turning her blinker on to head towards Dunkin Donuts.

"Gabi gets what she wants today, It is her _big _day after all" Sharpay said laughing

"I think it's more Kyle's big day than hers" Kate said

"we can only hope" Sharpay said

"Ew guys seriously" I groaned

"Its gonna be a looong day Gabs"

"a hard day" Kate said causing her and Sharpay to just laugh more

"Oh so mature guys" I replied to them clearly not amused

As we go to Dunkin Donuts, I'm mentally taking in everything around me. Taking it in for what could be the last time and the places I've been to and the memories of the things that have happened at these places, both the good and the bad ones.

As we're walking out of Dunkin Donuts though I nearly drop my coffee seeing Marti Perkins waiting for a spot so she can go in and get some coffee herself.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" I say a little too loudly looking at Marti's car causing Sharpay and Kate to look at me weirdly

"Yeah I would totally be saying the same thing if I had to drive around in that piece of crap all the time" Sharpay said referring to Marti's car.

"No I-" I start to say but stop realizing there was no explaining since they wouldn't understand what I was talking about.

"So how's your coffee?" Sharpay asked me

"like watered down cat pee" I replied to her getting back into her car

"What's her deal?" Kate said to Sharpay

"PNS: Parking Need Syndrome" She replied getting into the car herself and we headed off to school.

As we made our way to school it makes me think that maybe it's not that complicated. I mean 99% of the time you just don't know how or why things happen that way that they do. I mean sometimes you do a good thing that makes a bad thing happen or the opposite. Or you get the very rare occurrence where everything happens the right way, the way it's supposed to. I realize that maybe it wasn't the parking spot that screwed things up.

I look at Marti one last time as she running into Dunkin Donuts and I realize that her not getting the parking space wasn't our fault, it wasn't the main problem and maybe if she would have made her coffee at home she would have gotten the parking space.

* * *

_**Ok so like i said at the beginning i'll try to update this again this week since i'm on Spring Break :)**_

_**Please Review; more reviews faster update; 4 reviews or more for the next chapter please :) **_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**-Heather**_


	22. Day 7 Part 2

_**So Thank you so much to all that reviewed and as promised since i got 4 reviews and i actually wrote another chapter here it is! **_

_**and i'm gonna start the next chapter right after i post this :)**_

_**There is some Troy in this chapter :)**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

When we finally arrived at school there were a few things that I needed to take care of so I split up from Sharpay and Kate and headed off to the Candy Cane room. After doing what I needed to do there, 1st period was already halfway over so I just decided to skip the rest of the period.

As I wandered the halls, things just seemed different to me this time. Before this all happened I thought this school was just the ugliest thing I'd ever seen, but now things just seemed different. I seemed to be noticing things I'd never noticed before, like the beautiful plants that were scattered around the school and how nice everything looked if you looked out the windows the landscape outside.

Most school days always seemed to drag on forever, where 5 minutes would seem like an hour, but today the one day I want time to slow down so I can take everything in, it goes by as quickly as it seem like it can. Like during my Calculus quiz, it seemed like I had only just started and 3 questions in Mrs. Tyler was saying that time was up.

I should have been upset with not finishing but now I was ok with it. I was ok with it because I knew that I had tried my hardest and that I didn't try to rely on someone else's paper to get through it. For once I actually felt proud of myself, proud because I knew I'd done the right thing for once.

Next was Biology with Mr. Davis and another first happened there, I was actually the first student to get to class that day. As I sat down in my seat I looked up towards Mr. Davis who was looking back at me with a look slight shock on his face.

"Well what's this Gabriella Montez is actually early for class, turning over a new leaf or something" He asked me

"Something like that" I replied to him with a shrug, like it was no big deal

"Right, so how's Winter Wonderland Day been for you?"

"Good I guess"

"So you gonna spend the winter night in with a special someone tonight?" He asked me and this actually make me cringe a little.

In the beginning if Mr. Davis would have been talking to me like this I would have eaten his words right up, but now I just felt blank. Now I didn't care about him or have any sort of crush on him because he looks different to me now. He used to look like a Greek god to me with his good looks and charm but now taking him in he just looks like a pathetic boy trying to relive hold onto his high school years for as long as he can.

"Well see I guess" I replied to him "and what about you? Any plans for tonight or just having a party for one?"

He then comes over towards me with this look like he's trying to charm me or something but I'm just not buying it sitting still.

"Why would you assume that I'll be alone to night?" He asked me with a wink and a smirk on his face

"Well because If you did have someone you were going to be with tonight, you wouldn't be hitting on high school girls" I replied to him watching the smirk go right off his face as he backs away from me and he doesn't get a chance to respond as other students start to come into the classroom and he heads back to his desk.

He then goes to start class but he looks visibly shaken up and I'm just trying to stifle back a laugh as I'm the only one who knows why he's like this, and it only makes me want to laugh more as he gives me a dirty look.

"Alright Class get in your seats now!" Mr. Davis said making everyone go to their seats and just as he's about to start class Troy walks in.

The moment my eyes land on Troy my heart skips a beat and skips another as he looks back at me, or I assume he was. One look from him and it's like he's the only one in the room for that moment.

"Mr. Bolton, take your seat" Mr. Davis told Troy making him look away from me and reality sets back in that he doesn't remember anything that's happened. I keep looking at him anyways watching walk to his seat until Mr. Davis interrupts my thoughts "Miss Montez, would you turn your attention back to the class" He said clearly annoyed with me still.

"I guess I can" I reply loud enough for him and the rest of the room to hear as the rest of the class laughs making him glare at me.

I then open up my book for class, but my mind isn't on what's in class right now. My mind is on what will happen after class and how antsy I am to talk to Troy. I just wish I could explain to him everything that's happened between us. I also can't wait for The Elves to come because I happened to know for a fact that a certain Mr. Bolton would be getting an extra candy cane today…

As class ended and I waited for Troy to come out it felt like a million little butterflies were flying around my stomach and when he finally emerged they just seemed to start flying around even faster. He then looked at me with a look of confusion and thought.

"So you wanna explain what this is about?" He asked me, no smile on his face just curiousness

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I said teasing him as I obviously knew but wanted to keep him guessing just a little bit longer.

He then shook his head a little and he pulled out the candy cane and showed me the note that was on it so that I could read it myself and it said: _Tonight. Leave your car out and your keep your phone close, just in case I need someone to be my hero._

"Mysterious" I said trying to hold back a smile "Secret Admirer?"

"Or not so secret" He said looking at me, his eyes looking at my face as if its written all over my face that I'm the one that wrote it "So I'm having a party tonight.."

"I know... I mean I heard"

"Sooo?"

"Ok look I might need you to pick me up from somewhere but it'll take like 30 minutes tops. I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important" I told him making one of his famous smiles appear onto his face

"And what's in it for me?"

"I'll tell you a secret" I said to him as I leaned forward and whispered into his ear and took in his scent as I was so close to him

"Now?"

"Later" I replied moving away from how close we were knowing if I didn't I might not be able to contain myself from kissing him at any moment.

"So um what you wrote here... The last part the hero thing, how did you-"He started to ask making my heart beat speed up, thinking he might actually remember something of the past few days...

"How did I what?" I asked him

"Nothing, forget it, it's stupid"

"Oh." I replied as the feeling disappeared realizing I was just getting my hopes up for nothing "Um thanks for the candy cane by the way" Honestly of the all the candy canes I've gotten, the one that he gave me is probably my favorite.

"How did you know that I sent it?" He asked me

"Really Troy? Who else in our class draws weird cartoons for a living" I told him making him causing a fake offended look to come on to his face

"Not for a living, it's for the love of it. And they aren't weird"

"Ok, ok. Well than thank you for the completely normal note then"

"You're Welcome" He said with a smile on his face and I realize how close our bodies really are as I can feel the heat from his body radiating from him

"So you gonna agree to be my knight in shining armor or what?"

"You know I can't pass up a chance to help the damsel in distress"

"I knew I could count on you Troy" I told him and I realize that we're the only ones in the hallway now as everyone else has gone to lunch.

For that moment we stood there smiling at each other, I love it. It's like everything feels free and like I'm about to start flying at any moment. Everything feels like music and for a moment I think he just might kiss me and I almost pass out... almost.

But instead of kissing me he just softly touches my shoulder making my heart skip a beat and says

"Until tonight then and I sure hope your secret is worth it"

"Don't worry it's totally worth it. I promise" I tell him and I'm suddenly mesmerized by everything about him as I take in his face. His blue eyes, his brown hair, his sweet smile, it's all so perfect and any guy could look like him but I don't think they could quite pull it off like he does.

"Ella?" He says snapping me out of my trance

"Yeah?"

His eyes are just watching me, like he's looking for something, like he might be reading my mind or something but I know he isn't. He just bites his lip looking at me.

"Why me? I mean why tonight of all times. We haven't talked in years..."

"Maybe I just want to make up for lost time" I told him taking a slight step backward.

"I'm serious, why me?"

I then look into his eyes and hold back the urge to take his hand into mine. I just think back a moment to the time he cupped my cheeks and we kissed. I would give anything to have that moment be real again.

"Just trust me Troy, It can only be you"

* * *

**_Alright so i hope you liked it :)_**

**_So again 4 reviews and the next chapter will be posted!  
_**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**

**_-Heather_**


	23. Day 7 Part 3

**_Alright so here's another chapter tonight.._**

**_-I'll talk more at the end so please Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Troy's candy cane wasn't the only adjustment I'd made that morning though. I also made a little change to Kyle's as well and speaking of Kyle he's actually coming right towards me.

"Hey babe" He said to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder and I back away slightly from him "I got your candy cane"

"Yeah, I got yours too"

He then looks down at the candy cane that I have sticking out of my bag and a frown appears on his face

"Is that mine?" He asked and I shook my head "What happened to all your candy canes?"

"They're all in storage" I told him

"So there's this party tonight, and I was thinking that it would be fun to go, you know for some foreplay" He said with a little smirk on his face causing me to try and not roll my eyes at him

Only Kyle would think that going to a party with keg and people screaming at each other like idiots would count as foreplay but I just let the little comment slide

"Foreplay?" I tell him

"You know, I really liked your note"  
"did you now?" I said thinking about the note that I wrote for him this morning: _You don't have to wait for me anymore_

"Yeah so I was thinking we'd go to the party at like 10, stay a few hours and then leave" He says and then suddenly I'm just bored with the conversation.

"I really don't care what you do Kyle" I say to him making a look of confusion appear on his face

"You're sleeping over tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah I don't think so"

"But you said..."

"I said you didn't have to wait for me anymore and you don't." I then take a deep breath before continuing "Look this just isn't working anymore, I wanna break up Kyle"

He then looks at me, his face paling a moment before it starts to turn bright red.

"What did you say to me?"

" I said I'm breaking up with you" I told him suddenly a little surprised with my new found confidence "I just don't think we're right for each other anymore"

"But, But- You can't break up with me" He said sounding like a little boy who wasn't getting his way

"And why's that"

"You- cannot break up with me" He says looking at me like I'm the stupidest person alive and then it hits me. In middle school I was never cool enough for him and now I'm the one breaking up with him.

"I can and I just did"

"And I waited for you. I waited months for you" He replied to me before muttering something under his breath  
"Excuse me?" I asked him clearly wanting to know what he had just said

"I said I should have just fucked Kayla Myles when she asked me to over break" He said to me coldly and I'm angry for a second before it passes and I realize he's not worth my anger or my time at this point.

"It's never too late for second chances then" I said to him before turning and leaving him to think whatever he wanted to as I went over to my friends.

After about 5 minutes of sitting with my friends who were engulfed in their own conversation something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, Martha Cox. She was alive and a phrase I just told Kyle comes back to me. It's never too late.

Later Sharpay and I are walking out of Dairy Queen and she turns towards me  
"So what is up with you today?" She asked me linking her arm with mine

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you acting so weird? Like zoning out at lunch and I got his text from Kayla Myles..."

"Yeah?"

"Kayla is obviously crazy and I would never believe what she says about you" She says clarifying herself

"Obviously."

"But she said she was talking to Jason Price who was talking to Kyle, who said you broke up. But I told her I was bullshit, obviously..."  
"Its not bullshit, it's true"

"What" She says looking at me in disbelief

"I broke up with him at lunch"

"And you were planning on telling your best friends when?" She says sounding a little hurt that she wasn't the first person to know this information

"Look Shar, I was going to tell you"

"I just don't understand, what happened. I mean you guys were supposed to- you know tonight"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, I knew you'd make a big deal out of it"

"That's because it is a big deal" She says clearly getting upset and she's about to get more upset as we pass by McDonalds and I see Shane and Charlotte and know what I have to do.

"Look wait here a second there's something that I have to do" I tell her

"Where are you going?"

"I have to stop in McDonalds for a second. I kind of have something for Charlotte Gray" I tell her and wait for a response but a moment goes by and she doesn't say anything "Two minutes, I swear" I say to her and head inside

Once I go into McDonalds I head over to Charlotte and Shane's table and Shane sees me first as I stop in front of their table

"What's up Gabi?"

"Hey, I just came by to give you something" I say looking towards Charlotte  
"Give me something?"

"yeah" I say and go into my bag pulling out a book of sketches handing It to her and she gives me this blank look "I thought you might like it" I said to her feeling relief come over me as the hard part was over and I then turn to leave and I hear Shane say What was that about to her but I don't hear the rest as I'm already out the door and back to Sharpay

"Alright now I know you've gone crazy" She says to me

"I'm telling you that I have no idea what you're talking about- now come on and let's get some ice cream" I say to her but she doesn't budge

"You've lost it, since when do you bring Charlotte Gray gifts?"

"It was just a book it's not like I got her a friendship necklace or something"

"Since when do you even talk to Charlotte Gray?"

"I talked to her for the first time a few days ago, ok. She's actually not that bad, I mean you might actually like her-" I start to say before she cuts me off with a shrill like I'm torturing her and then stops and starts giggling and I realize it's no use "are you done"

"Are you back" She says to me

"Is who back?"

"Gabriella Isabel Montez. My best friend. My hetero life partner. Not this Charlotte Gray liking impersonator"

"You don't know everything about me" I say rolling my eyes

"I apparently don't know anything about you" She says to me crossing her arms and I realize I've really upset her so I tug at her jacket trying to link her arms

"Hey you know what my favorite ice cream flavor is"

"Chocolate- Vanilla Swirl"

"And I know that you know what size I'm going to get" I say as we arrive at Dairy Queen

"You better be careful Miss Jumbo Queen" she says with a smile "All that ice cream yumminess will go straight to your ass" She says and I know all is right with us.

Later we've arrived at the party Sharpay in the passenger seat and Kate and Taylor in the back

"I don't get it. How do you expect us to get home?" Sharpay says to me as we pull into Troy's driveway.

"Don't worry ok, I'll get us a ride" I say to her for the millionth time.

"Why don't you just come in with us now?" Taylor says "just leave the car"

"And let you drive us home Ms Vodka" I say looking back at her and the vodka bottle in her hand

"I'll drive us home" Sharpay says "you've seen me drive drunk"

"Yeah but that doesn't matter you can't even drive sober" I tell her

"Hey watch it or you'll be walking to school from now on" Sharpay says chiding me like a little girl

"Whatever come on, we're missing the party" Kate says

"Give me 20 minutes, and I'll be back before you can even make it to the keg" I say to them

"How will you even get back here?" Sharpay asked me

"Don't worry about it, I arranged a ride earlier"

"I still don't get why you can't just drive us home later" Sharpay says mumbling as she gets out of the car along with Kate and Taylor.

My plan is to drive the car back to Sharpay's house. As I pull out of the driveway I feel calm. As I'm driving to her house I pass by my own house. I notice that it's mostly dark except for a faint light coming from upstairs in my parent's room where my dad is probably watching some type of sports on TV.

As I make it to Sharpay's house I pull into the driveway and park and then pull out my phone calling Troy's number waiting for him to pick up. After 3 rings I finally hear his voice

"Hunky heroes rescuing damsels in distress, how can I help you?"

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked him

"Who else would it be, everyone else is here" He said like it was obvious. "So what's up?"

"Well I hope your car isn't blocked in, because I kinda need a ride…"

10 minutes later I'm in his car and on the way back to his house. We're sitting in this silence that I want to break but I don't know what to say.

We then pull into his driveway and her turns towards me

"You know I still haven't forgotten that you owe me a secret." He says to me

"I know I do"

"So what is it?" He says and I then lean over him pulling the keys out of the ignition turning the lights of the car off suddenly "I can't see you now"

I then lean forward towards him our cheeks gently rubbing against each other and I can feel his breath on me.

"The secret is that you're the best kiss that I've ever had" I whisper into his ear and he pulls away with a look on his face that I can't quite read  
"But I've never kissed you... at least not since we were younger"

"Well better get started then, who knows how much time we have" I says to him and it only takes him a second before his lips are attached to mine and it's like the world around us disappears and he's the only thing that matters.

I don't know how long we kissed for but it seemed like hours until he finally pulled away and I can tell his breathing is heavy

"Wow" He said completely out of breath "what was that for?"

"For driving me here and everything" I say to him "you know you really saved my life tonight" I say to him and I'm out of the car before he can reply.

As I make my way into the party I find Sharpay

"You made it!" she says to me clearly drunk "I totally thought you wouldn't come back"

"I knew you'd back" Taylor says "So did you see Kyle?" She asked me quietly like it's a big secret that she doesn't want anyone to hear

"I think he's avoiding me" I say which is true and I couldn't be happier about that

"Well look who's decided to join us" Sharpay screams seeing Kate who walks over towards us "now it's a party, here take a shot" She says shoving a drink in my face

"No thanks" I reply to her "I think I might actually head downstairs"

"But you just got here" Sharpay says to me

"Actually I just took awhile finding you guys" I tell her but I know it sounds stupid and I doubt that she'll buy it

"No way. Something is going on with you do spill" Sharpay says to me

"Yeah you've been acting weird all day" Taylor says joining into the conversation

"I'm fine ok, trust me it's just been a weird week"

"We're just worried about you Gabs, you're not acting like yourself" Sharpay says seriously to me

"Well maybe that's a good thing" I reply to her before pulling them all towards me for a group hug  
"geez PDA much" Kate says

"Look I promise nothing is wrong, Best friends forever right?" I say to them

"And no secrets" Sharpay says  
"and no bullshit" Kate says

"Forever, till death do us part" Taylor says

"And even then" We all say at the same time

"Alright enough mushiness, I need to get a drink" Sharpay says

"See you later then" I say to them before heading through the crowd.

As I'm making my way through the crowd I start tearing up. This could be the end soon, this could all be over, and I don't want it to be over. I start scanning the crowd looking for her, Martha. It takes me a few minutes but I finally spot her.

"Hey can I talk to you?" I say as I finally get to her

"Actually I kinda have to be somewhere" She says and goes to leave but I grab her wrist stopping her

"No you don't" I say looking at her "Weren't you looking for me anyways, Weren't you looking for us?"

"How did you-?" she starts to say but stops "I'm not here for you"

"I know" I say to her hoping she'll look at me but she doesn't "I know it's bigger than that"

"You don't know anything" she says now bored with the conversation

"I know what you've planned for tonight" I say to her and that catches her attention as she looks at me

"You can't know, no one knows"

"I know that you have something to tell me, I know that you have something to say to all of us, Sharpay, Kate, Taylor"

"You're a bitch" she says softly under her breath that I'm almost not even sure I heard it

"I know I am, we all are and I'm sorry" I say to her and she looks not sure what to think but just this look that she wants to be anywhere but here right now and tries to get away again but I stop her "Martha I'm serious, I'm trying to tell you how sorry I am"

"I have to leave"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah so you've said" she says starting to get mad now

"No I mean I have to come with you" I say to her

"Please just leave me alone"

"I can't, that's what I'm trying to tell you"

"You don't-"she starts to say but a voice in the distance cuts her off

"Ella!" I hear and I look up seeing Troy coming towards me, but I look back to Martha who's already made a break for it

"Martha!" I say trying to stop her but I can't as she's already out of my reach

"Ella!" All I can think is not now Troy, any time but now. I need to get to Martha right now. I head out towards where I think she would be headed hoping that I'm not too late, but I'm stopped in my tracks by Troy. "Hey I've been looking for you, why'd you run away from me?"

"I really don't have time to talk about this right now, I'll catch up with you later okay?" I say to him hoping that satisfies him so I can get back to finding Martha again.

"No"

"Excuse me" I say to him

"I said no." He repeats to me "I want to talk to you now"

"I can't-" I start to say before he stops me again  
"you can't run away again" He says to me weakly "you can't keep running, you can't keep doing this"

"I never meant to hurt you" I say to him starting to tear up again

"You act like I'm invisible for years, then you send I this note and I pick you up and then you kiss me..."

"Actually I think you kissed me" I say to him but he keeps going ignoring my words

"And you completely blow me away and everything and now your gonna go back to ignoring me"

"I blew you away" I manage to squeak out

"You blew everything away" He says to me

"Listen Troy, I meant everything that happened between us, the car ride, kissing you"

"I thought I kissed you" He says trying to make light of the situation

"Ok well I meant to kiss you back then but that's all I can tell you right now. I meant it more than anything I've ever done before"

"What about the other stuff you said, me saving your life or whatever?" HE says to me

"Look there are just things going on right now..." I say starting to tear up  
"what's going on Ella?" He says softly to me "you can tell me whatever it is, you can trust me"

I'm tempted to just lean in and kiss him right this second but then I think of Martha and how I have to get to her and I stop myself

"I'm not in trouble. It's not about me ok,I just have to help someone" I say to him "I can't explain it, you just have to trust me" I then lean forward giving him what could be our last kiss and I pull away and run past him leaving him behind.

I feel my stomach in knots as I'm running to find Martha. I miss him already and it's been about 15 seconds. I'm now outside and the rain is pouring down on me and I going to her, where she was the past few times it's happened hoping, just hoping she's still there now, alive.

I'm running hoping maybe I'll find her before then

"Martha! Martha!" I yell hoping maybe she'll call back but instead it's weird that I swear I hear someone calling my name but I shrug it off but I hear it again  
"Gabriella!" The voice sounds like Troy

"Gabriella, where are you?" Oh my gosh it is Troy. But I can't stop for him no matter how much I want to I just keep running and a few minutes later I see her. She's sitting on the side of the road soaking wet.

"Martha!" I say and she turns towards me, looking scared and confused like she's about to start running but I can't let her run I stop by her so she can't leave yet "thank gosh"

"What are you stalking me for something?" she says to me

"I thought you were going to-"I start to say looking towards the road "I thought I wouldn't get to you in time"

"Gabriella Isabel Montez!" I hear someone yell from the side of me coming from the woods. There's only one person who would call me that but what would she be doing in the woods.

"Gabi!" I hear a bunch of people calling my name now, Troy, Kate, Taylor, and Sharpay. All coming out of the woods towards me and Martha.

"What's going on? Why did you follow me, why can't you just leave me alone?" Martha says to me

"Martha I just want to talk to you"

"I have nothing to say to you" She says to me and goes to leave again but instead of trying to stop her I just follow her

"You don't have to do this Martha"

"You don't know what I have to do, you don't know..." She starts to say softly "you could never understand" She says now looking towards the road

"Gabi! Gabi! Gabi!" I hear them calling for me again, their getting closer but I can't let them stop me

"I want to help you" I tell Martha

"Don't you get it!" she says now to my surprise with tears streaming down her cheeks "I can't be fixed, don't you understand that?" She says sniffling in the darkness as the rain pours down on us "it's too late"

"its never too late" I say but it's too late as she's already throwing herself out to the street but this time I'm jumping out after her and the look on her face as she sees me with her is shock and confusion. But then the rest is a blur as van came hurdling towards us the moment we hit it, and we fall to the ground and I hear multiple voices yelling my name in panic, but the voices were slowly fading.

I'm lying on the ground, every part of my body in pain and I feel weak but I have to look over towards Martha, her eyes are closed but in an odd way she looked peaceful. I lay there for what seems like the longest time with my eyes now closed as I'm too weak to keep them open anymore.

I can see red and blue light faintly through the darkness of my eyelids and I feel people moving me but I don't really know what their saying as I'm slowly fading into the darkness and I know that I'm slowly dying. The darkness then takes over and I couldn't feel my body anymore but after a moment I could see the outline of what looked like a halo and words appearing saying: _**You were willing to give up your own life to save someone else's, not everyone gets a Second Chance. Everything Always Matters, Remember that**_.

I didn't get much of a chance to figure out what that meant because the words disappeared as a burning pain suddenly came through my chest and the darkness wasn't so dark anymore...

* * *

**_Cliffhanger; will she get another chance or was it not enought?_**

**_-Please review; I'd love to hear your thoughts :)_**

**_and since theres 2 chapters in one night at least 6 reviews for the next chapter please :)_**

**_-This isn't the Last Chapter but let me know if you'd want a sequal or not/ might help me decide if she lives or dies..though i've already decided_**

**_Thank You for Reading :)_**

**_-Heather_**


	24. Day 8

_**First of all I'm so so so sorry that it's taken me this long to post this chapter. I had writer's block plus school stressing me out with writing a bajillion papers, but the semester is over in a week and i'll hopefully be updating more than :)**_

_**-Next Thank you for all the Reviews for the last chapter, you have no idea how much it means to me to get all the reviews so thank you so much :)**_

_**I won't make the Author's note long, so enjoy and i might post more at the end..**_

* * *

**_-Third Person POV-_**

It had been hours since the accident had happened. Two girls were brought into the Emergency Room that night, two girls lives were on the line, but it was very clear to the doctors that only one of them would survive and that the other one's family would be getting some very unfortunate news that their daughter didn't make it.

The doctor had a somber look on his face as he went over to the family to give them the news that their daughter hadn't made it. The tears rolled down their parents faces as they got the news that they would never see their daughter alive again.

Then there's another family waiting for the news of their own daughter. Did their daughter face the same fate as the other or was their still a chance that they'd see their daughter again. All they could hope was that since they hadn't gotten any news yet that it meant their daughter was gone yet.

Hours passed and it seemed like with every minute news would never come, but after the third hour a doctor called out to them.

"I'm looking for the relatives of a Gabriella Montez" The doctor said and her family looked up getting the doctor's attention and he went over to them "Are you her parents?" He asked them

"Yes that's us, is our baby ok?" Gabriella's father quickly said to the doctor

"Yes is Gabriella ok?" Gabriella's mother asked the doctor

"Well there's some good news and some bad news…" The doctor started to say before Gabriella's father cut him off

"What's the bad news, oh no she didn't make it did she?" The father thought automatically thinking the worst of the situation

"no, no she's still alive that's the good news. Though she has some extensive injuries we expect her to make a full recovery in due time..."

"But what's the bad news then if she's going to make a full recovery?" The mother asked the doctor

"Well while we expect her to make a full recovery, she's currently in a coma from the trauma of the accident and we really have no way of knowing when she could wake up." The doctor explained to them "it could be hours, days, weeks or more..."

"Isn't there anything you could to do speed up the process or something? I mean you have to have some type of medication that could wake her up" The father said to the doctor

"Though we do have many medical advances in the medical field, there really isn't any medication that we could use to wake her up right now. Right now we're worried about just keeping her stable and we don't want to risk anything that could put her in danger at the moment."

"So you're saying we just have to wait then?" The father said feeling defeated

"Unfortunately that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm sorry I wish there was something we could do to speed up the process but like I said before there's really nothing we can do without risking your daughter's life"

"Can we at least go in and see her?" The mother asked the doctor

"Of course, but I must warn you she's not in the best condition right now. We know she has some extensive injuries that are most likely causing her some discomforting pain but we can't know for sure the extent of how bad her injuries until she wakes up. What we can tell for sure though is that she has a rib injury, most likely a fracture, a broken leg, some burns on her chest from the defibrillator and some cuts and bruises all over from the glass and impact of the car" The doctor explained to the family trying to prepare them for the condition that they're daughter would most likely be in.

The parent's cringed as they heard the injuries but tried to stay strong nodding and listening to the doctor's explanation.

"If you can handle seeing her in this state, I'd be happy to show you which room she's in if you'd still like to see her" The doctor asked Gabriella's parents

"Yes we'd still like to see her" The father said weakly not really sure if he wanted to see how badly off his daughter was but knowing he needed to see her no matter how badly she was injured

"Alright well follow me then" The doctor said before turning and heading to the ICU with Gabriella's parent's following behind him

**_-Gabriella's POV-_**

The pain my body was in was unbearable at first. I felt like a car had hit me… oh wait it did. Or well it was more like I threw myself at the car to try and save Martha…

Oh my gosh Martha. I wonder if she's ok, the last thought I have of her is when I saw her laying on the ground next to me. She looked so peaceful and almost eerily happy; her face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

I really don't remember much of what happened, I remember Troy's party, going after Martha, trying to stop Martha and in the process getting hit by a car and being laid out onto the concrete road. Everything after that was a blur and honestly I really don't know where I'm at right now, the hospital I think, but honestly the only thing I'm sure of is that I think for a minute or two I… died.

I swear I think did, there was this feeling that came over my body that'd never felt before like everything went black and the sounds disappeared around me and for a brief second I saw what looked like a shiny gold hoop and something saying something about a second chance and then as weird as it probably sounds it was like the darkness just didn't seem so dark anymore.

I remember just have this burning sensation on my chest as I came too and these faint blue and red lights in the background that maybe belonged to an ambulance or police car? I wasn't so sure since my eyes wouldn't open. It was like a weight sack was over them forcing them shut because my body was just too weak to try to do anything but attempt to breathe, which even with that was difficult because with every breath there was a sharp pain in my chest.

Honestly part of me was just hoping that I would fall asleep and this whole mess would be over with, that it would be December 20, 2009 again. It would never be December 20, 2009 ever again for me. Really I wasn't even sure if I'd ever see the light of December 21, 2009. All that I was pretty sure of was that I wasn't dead yet, that I was still fighting.

"Oh my god, my baby"

What was that? Is that my dad? I honestly hadn't heard anyone's voice in what seemed like so long that hearing a voice kind of scared me. Really the tone of his voice scared me; I mean he obviously had to be looking at me. Did I really look that bad?

"Are all these machines really necessary?" I heard my mom asking someone

"They're not really necessary but more precautionary at the moment. She's still in a coma and we want to keep the machines on until we know she can breathe on her own, especially with the fractured ribs. We want to give her the best chance of waking up that we can" I heard a voice that I assume was the doctors

The pain in my chest must have been caused from my ribs then… Wait I'm alive? I mean I have to be alive right? I'm hearing people talking so that has to be a good sign. I mean it's not like I didn't think I was alive before but now hearing people talking about me it just makes it more real I guess.

I wanted to say something to them, to assure them that I was ok but I couldn't get a sound to come out. Since I couldn't get a sound out I wasn't even going to attempt to move or open my eyes yet. I just didn't feel strong enough. I felt like I needed rest so I let myself fall asleep…

_-A week later-_

I'm not sure how much time has passed but it seems like forever. I've heard people come in and out; my parents, grandparents, other family, Sharpay, Taylor, Kate, the doctors, nurses, and strangely even Kyle. But there's one person I haven't heard or well two; Troy and Martha.

I'm honestly not expecting Martha because for I know she could be in worse shape than I am, or even dead, I don't know for sure though since no one's mentioned it and I can't exactly ask people since I can't talk.

But I'm really shocked Troy hasn't tried to visit me yet, that I know of anyways. I mean after everything that happened I thought for sure he'd come to visit me, but maybe we didn't connect like I thought we did.

Hopefully I'll be seeing Troy soon enough though, I feel stronger today not as weak as I had in the past, like I'm actually making progress. Most of the days that have passed since I've been in the hospital have been fast moving, which is probably why I have no idea how much time as passed, it could be a week for all I know.  
Today though it's seemed to move by really slow, and so far I've been visited by my parent's and Sharpay and Kate, who told me Taylor couldn't be here today because she had to do something with her parent's but that she' d be here to see me tomorrow.

What I knew about today was that it was around dinner time because my mom had just told me she was going to get something to eat and her and my father would be back soon. It seemed like only two minutes had passed before I heard footsteps walking into my room.

I assumed it was a nurse checking on me since my mom and dad had just left but then I heard my mom say something...

"Gabriella, there's someone here to see you" I than heard her say softly to the person "I'll leave you two alone" before her footsteps went out of the room and the person was left alone with me. I was kind of scared as to who it might be, but I wasn't scared for long as I heard the voice speak.

"Ella..."

Oh my gosh, I know that voice. Can it be..?

"Ella, it's Troy. I know you probably can't hear me but I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner, I just I guess I wasn't sure if I'd be able to see you like this… in the hospital"

I wanted to tell him that it was ok and that he didn't have to apologize but again I couldn't get a squeak out.

"But you actually look beautiful as you always do, a little beat up, but still beautiful..."

Only Troy could try and crack a joke while someone was in a hospital and still sound completely adorable to me.

"Ella, I need you to wake up. Please, I just I finally got you to see me and now I'm losing you again. I can't lose you El. I just can't, I want to be able to kiss you again, to be able to… ask you something but I can't ask you if you're not here Ella…"  
What does he want to ask me? I'm so curious that I feel like I'm working as hard as I can to wake up my body to find out what he wants to ask me.

"But what I can tell you Ella is that…." Is that what Troy? "Is that I think I love you…"

Wait Troy loves me? Troy loves me.

"And I really hope that you love me too, but if you don't that's ok because when you wake up I'm gonna do whatever I can to try and get you to fall in love with me. So please give me a chance Gabriella, because I guarantee if you do, I won't let you down. Please…" I heard him say before he finally stopped with the sound of his voice cracking like he's about to cry.

I then felt a warmth come to my hand and I realize he's holding my hand now

"Ella please wake up…"

I then get the urge to squeeze his hand and I think I even surprise myself as I feel my hand move to lightly squeeze his…

"Ella?"

I hear his voice crack and I then try to reply to him or even look at him. I try for a few seconds and after a moment my eyes start to open the slightest bit, for the first time in days, and I can see Troy next to me with tears in his eyes. All I can think now is if I can open my eyes, maybe I can…

"T- Troy…"

* * *

_**Yes i know another cliffhanger, but it's a more happy cliffhanger so that's alittle better right?**_

_**I probably won't be updating for a week since i have finals but after that i'll have some free time so definitly more writing time :)**_

_**-I'd like at least 4 reviews before i update again.. so the fast i get those well you know what happens ;)**_

_**until next time. and i'll try not to take almost 2 months to update again this time.**_

_**Thanks for Reading **_

_**-Heather **_


End file.
